Please, Don't go
by Chynna Aka Punkin
Summary: I am going to write under my real name, Chynna Taylor, formerly Punkin. If you have a Legacy website and would like to post this story or if you have ideas, email me. Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW (I don't like to write for myself). Thanks!!!
1. Changes

Authors Note: There may be a lot of spelling and grammatical errors in the chapter(s) because I really don't have the time to proofread. Tell me what you think. I have some ideas for the next few chapters, and I'm still inventing characters, but feel free to e-mail me your thoughts. I tried to make it easy to read, and I hope to make frequent updates. I hope that you enjoy it !!!  
  
Sean and Marita are at the Peter's home on the porch kissing. Marita is trying to pull away from Sean.  
  
"Please, don't go," Sean tells Marita with the saddest look on his face.  
  
Marita hates when Sean gives her that look, but she gives him on last kiss and opens the door to her home. Isaac looks up from his reading. He can't deny how happy his daughter has become even though he doesn't totally agree with what or with whom she is making herself happy.  
  
Marita walks into the house, "Pa, Sean needs me to look over his books, so we'll be in the kitchen okay?"  
  
"That's fine Marita, but before you start working there is a letter here for you," Isaac tells Marita.  
  
Marita picks up the letter from the table and sees that it's from Boston, and she wonders aloud, "Why would I get a letter from Bos." Just then she remembers where the letter is from. "The scholarship. I totally forgot about it."  
  
"What scholarship?" Sean asks  
  
"A scholarship I applied for almost a year ago," Marita responds as she holds the letter and stares at it with a girlish grin. She wants to open it, but if it's a denial then she'll feel rejected, but if it's an acceptance. She takes a loud, deep breath. Isaac and Sean are staring at her.  
  
"Well baby girl, open it," Isaac says.  
  
Marita tears open the letter and reads:  
  
"Dear Miss Peters, after reviewing over 350 applications and over 1000 recommendations we are pleased to inform you that you are among the 45 students selected to receive a full tuition and fee scholarship to attend Boston College."  
  
"Oh my God," Marita gasps.  
  
"Thank you Jesus! Hallelujah! Glory!" Isaac said and jumped up hugged and kissed Marita while she was still holding the letter in her hands. "I'm so happy for you honey," Isaac said holding Marita by the arms. Isaac finally calmed down enough and looked into Marita's eyes. "What's wrong honey? Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yes, of course. It's been almost a year, I had no idea that they would accept me," Marita says.  
  
"I told you that you could do it," Isaac said and hugged her again.  
  
Marita looks over Isaac's shoulder and sees the forced smile on Sean's face. Isaac speaks to Sean, "So Sean, you haven't said anything. What do you think of my little Marita?"  
  
Sean is still forcing a smile, "Oh I'm thrilled for Marita. I guess I'd be even more thrilled if Marita had told me about it." Sean is now looking at Marita.  
  
"Like I said, it was almost a year ago. You were otherwise occupied a year ago, hinting to his pending engagement to Vivian," Marita defends herself.  
  
"But when things changed you could have told me," Sean says.  
  
Seeing that Marita and Sean needed to talk said Isaac says, "Hmm, who would have ever thought, a Peters going to college. Well, I've got to go and write some letters and tell the family." You can hear his voice fading as he walks down the hall to his room. "Don't be too late Marita, and goodnight Sean."  
  
Marita continues to look down the hall trying to avoid the upcoming conversation.  
  
"Boston," Sean says.  
  
"Wow, I just can't believe it. I mean, one of the best colleges wants me," Marita says  
  
"Boston," Sean says again.  
  
"Sean, will you please say something else. I haven't even said that I'm accepting the scholarship," Marita says  
  
"You're not going?" Sean asks.  
  
"I didn't say that either," Marita responds.  
  
"Look Marita, this is a good opportunity, and I think that you should go," Sean says adamantly.  
  
"You want me to leave?" Marita asks.  
  
Sean defends his response, "Just like I said when Henry was here, 'I want what's best for you.'"  
  
Marita fires back at him, "So, that's it? After Vivian and Henry, that's it?" Tears are now forming in her eyes. He walks over to her and hugs her so tightly while she weeps.  
  
After a few minutes, Sean whispers in her ear, "Marita, I really do want what's best for you, but"  
  
Interrupting Sean, "But, you are what's best for me," Marita says.  
  
"But I will always be here for you, I'm not going anywhere. You deserve this Marita. You are the smartest and most beautiful woman in the world and there is nothing that you should be denied firstly, my undying love for you and secondly, this job," Sean says. He holds her face and wipes her tears with his thumb and kisses her cheek, her forehead, her other cheek, her chin, her nose, and finally he plants sweet kisses on her mouth saying "I love you" between kisses. His kisses become more longer, and he tries to slide his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Marita backs away, "Sean, my Pa."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, but I just want to get as much as I can before you leave. They look at each other wistfully. "So when are you leaving?" Sean asks.  
  
Marita picks up the letter and reads, "In two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks, that's so.....so quick. Well, I don't want to get any lip from you because I plan on spending every possible minute with you for the next two weeks." Sean says, and he is now trying to kiss her.  
  
Letting his kiss land on her cheek, Marita says, "But we'll have to start tomorrow. I've got some things to do in town but I'll be back."  
  
"Good then we can have lunch," Sean says  
  
"Well one of those things is meeting Alice, and I'm sure it's going to take a while," Marita says.  
  
"Then you can come out to the house for dinner," Sean says.  
  
Accepting his offer, Marita says, "Sounds good."  
  
"Then I'll come here to get you at 6:00. I love you so much, and I am so happy for you." He hugs her and swings her around. "You are the smartest and most beautiful woman in the world. I hope that they know who they're getting. I can't imagine being without you for a year, I'm really going to miss you." He looks at her and smiles, "So tell me about this college. How'd you get in and WHO will be there?"  
  
Sean and Marita are now sitting on the couch  
  
"Well just after your engagement to Vivian, I applied and got a letter of recommendation from your Pa, Ms. Williams, and Doctor Livingston."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, I thought that we talked about everything," Sean asks  
  
"Like I said before, you were too busy, and besides I just didn't want to tell everyone, especially if I didn't get accepted."  
  
"So, is this an all-girls college."  
  
"Sean, it is college. It is for coloreds," Marita says giggling.  
  
"Where will you be staying?"  
  
"All of that will be arranged. I get a full scholarship for my tuition and fees, but I will work part-time at one of the restaurants for room and board," Marita says.  
  
"Are you really ready for this Marita. I mean, to be alone."  
  
"Sean, there will be other students there."  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly the problem. Other students...other male students. I can see them now."  
  
"Sean there is no need for you to be jealous. In eight months, I'll come back as a fully trained teacher, and I'll be all yours."  
  
"Marita, that is what I want more than anything in the world, but I know that in eight months you can get lonely, and there will be guys there that will be lonely. I'm just scared, that I'll loose you."  
  
Marita now raising her voice a little, "Scared, you think that you're the only one that's scared. Sean, every unmarried woman age 18-35 is laying dead waiting for you to look their way."  
  
Interrupting , "But, I don't want them, I only want you," Sean says  
  
"And I only want you," Marita says.  
  
"So then it's agreed. I just wish that there was a way that we could guarantee that. Marita I want you to be my wife."  
  
Marita raises her voice again, "Sean stop! That's not going to happen." Marita doesn't want to get upset, but she knows that there is no way for her and Sean to be married, and it is hard enough dealing her own frustration but dealing with his is way too much. "Sean, let's just be happy together."  
  
"Marita I love you so much, I just want..."  
  
Marita quieted his words by placing her finger over his mouth, "Shhhh. I love you too. Now you better get going before my Pa comes here and throws you out. Goodnight and sweet dreams." The two give each other sweet kisses. Sean walks out of the door and suddenly turns around and looks back at Marita. "I'm so happy for you," he said with a genuine smile. 


	2. Eavesdropping

Marita is at the Mason General Store in town. According to law, Mr. Mason is not supposed to sell to coloreds, but he is an avid abolitionist and will not deny any colored person the right to shop in his store. Vivian is also at the store, and she sees Marita walk in.  
  
Mason "Good Morning Miss Peters, how can I help you!"  
  
M "Good Morning Mr. Mason, I'll need 6 yards of that pretty blue fabric , 4 yards of the red, 4 yards of the paisley, and 12 yards of that ivory trim, and 10 yards of that ivory lace."  
  
Mason laughing, "That sure is a lot of material, are you making dresses for everyone in Lexington."  
  
M "No, actually I'll accepted a scholarship to Boston College, so I'll be leaving Lexington."  
  
Mason "Oh, I'm so happy for you."  
  
Vivian overheard and bolted over to get the scoop.  
  
V "I hope you don't mind my eavesdropping, but you are leaving to go to Boston."  
  
M "Yes that's right I've accepted a scholarship to attend Boston College ."  
  
V "That's wonderful," Vivian gleemed and hugged Marita. Marita is truly shocked my Vivian's sudden interest in her life and mostly by her public display of affection. People around her are shocked also. They can't imagine why Vivian would be hugging a colored woman, especially in public. Sean has also come into the picture. He has just come into the store to purchase some feed for the horses and has just witnessed Vivian hugging Marita. Instead of interrupting, Sean decides to stay back and listen.  
  
Marita did not see Sean walk in but Vivian did. She also knows that he is listening, and she knows that Marita is the reason for Sean breaking their engagement and now since Marita is leaving, she will have her way paved back to Sean.  
  
V "So, tell me, when exactly are you leaving?"  
  
M "In about two weeks."  
  
V "Marita I'm so happy for you, there will be so many suitors for you to choose from."  
  
M "Yes, I suppose there will be."  
  
V "I see why you want to buy all this new fabric. You're trying to turn a few heads aren't you? I'm sure that in a few months of being there in a big city by yourself you'll find a young man to settle with and begin a new life there."  
  
M "Well, that's not what I'm going for."  
  
V "But you do want to marry and settle down, don't you?" Marita is now becoming seriously annoyed by Vivian.  
  
M "Yes, of course, but I."  
  
V Interrupting Marita, "Well, then you agree that this would be your best opportunity and maybe only opportunity to marry and have a family with someone respectable."  
  
M "Yes, I guess that you're right," Marita said thoughtfully.  
  
V "Oh, I almost envy you, soon you'll be a Mrs to a wonderful man, and you'll have lots of little ones, and I'll still be here in Lexington. But, I do hope that you'll come back for a visit."  
  
M "Well, we'll see." Just then, the door of the general store slams.  
  
Vivian was satisfied with what she did and seeing Sean storm out of the door, her work for the day was done. Tomorrow she would go out to the Logan farm just to say "hello" to Alice. After all, Mr. Logan will be needing a new secretary.  
  
Sean is at the saloon drinking. He is so upset with Marita. Marita is at her house and has been waiting for Sean to take her to the house for dinner.  
  
M "I can't believe this! It's 7:30. He stood me up. We're supposed to having dinner with his family. All this stuff about 'spending as much time together as possible.' He lied to me." After a few more minutes of sulking, Marita jumped up "Pa, I'm going to Dora Mae's."  
  
I "All right, be careful honey."  
  
Dora Mae's house is located just off the Logan Property. It is like Grand Central Station. People come there and bring their food and drinks and just hang out and have a good time.  
  
DM "Hey Marita! Girl, you ain't been here in months. I thought you forsook us."  
  
M "Oh Dora Mae don't be silly. I've just been busier than usual, and I haven't been able to get out much. Besides, I'm leaving Lexington in a couple weeks."  
  
DM "Leaving Lexn'ton, where you goin' "  
  
M "I've accepted a scholarship to Boston College. I'll be gone for 8 months, but I'll come back as a teacher."  
  
DM Yelling, "Hey everybody! Marita got a schol'ship to Bossin' College. She'll be leavin' in a couple weeks, so ya'll be sure ta show 'er a good time." Everyone clapped and congratulated Marita. Charlie is on his way over to talk to Marita.  
  
C "How ya been doin'?"  
  
M "I'm doing fine Charlie, thank you."  
  
C "Well, since you leavin' and all, I take it as my duty to show you a good time 'fore you leave." Charlie said handing her a drink. They two sit on an old bench and begin to talk. Marita is not really interested in Charlie nor his conversation, but it is better than sitting at home sulking over a man who stood her up.  
  
George and Dora Mae are sitting across from Marita and Charlie.  
  
G "Who's that coming down the road this way? Looks like he's drunk."  
  
C "Must be one of them Logan boys." Just then, Marita looks up to see.  
  
M Her voice is just above a whisper, "Sean." Sean is now in clear view.  
  
G "Mr. Logan, you gone be all right to get home?"  
  
S "Ya, I'll be all right."  
  
Marita is awestruck. She knows that Sean only gets drunk when something is wrong. Finally, he looks down and notices Marita sitting with Charlie and gets an angry frown on his face. "Shouldn't you be leaving, or are you just here for a visit." Marita knows that Sean is just drunk, so she elects not to say anything. She just wants him to quit embarrassing himself and leave. Sean leaves and goes home. A few minutes later, Marita also uses this as an opportunity to leave.  
  
M "I've got to head home, goodnight everyone."  
  
C "Uh Marita, may I walk you."  
  
M "It's really nice of you to offer, but I'll be okay."  
  
Marita goes home and gets in bed. " I can't believe he did this. He stands me up so that he can have time to drink." Marita has a restless night because she has no idea of why Sean behaved the way that he did. Sean sleeps like a log because of the liquor, but the next morning he awakes and remembers what happened.  
  
S "I can't believe her. She's leaving to find a 'respectable husband.' She never had any intention on coming back to Lexington. Why would she lie to me? Then, she's just sitting up there having a good 'ole time with Charlie."  
  
Sean and Marita both went through the next week upset with each other and taking it out on everyone else around them. Everyone was constantly asking them what happened and what was wrong, but neither opened up about it. Just before dinner, Sean walked past Ned's office.  
  
N "Sean, can you come in here for a minute?" Sean walks into Ned's office. "Son, I can't help but notice you're sudden change in attitude since you found out that Marita is leaving."  
  
S "Pa, my attitude has nothing to do with Marita's leaving."  
  
N "Yes it does because her attitude has changed, and I'm not dumb enough to think that it's just a coincidence. Now, I know that you're loosing your best friend, and you can't replace a best friend, but she'll be back."  
  
S Raising his voice, "Pa, you don't understand."  
  
N "Son, I think I do, I've lost friends before, and"  
  
S Interrupting Ned and yelling, "She's more than a friend!"  
  
N "Now we're getting somewhere. Do you think that we're all blind? We all see they way that you and Marita are with each other, especially when you think that no one is looking. After your broken engagement to Vivian and Marita dismissing Henry, Isaac and I had a little talk. We both had to come to terms with the fact that our children had developed a relationship. We had to discuss ways to protect the both of you. We agreed that the best way to protect you was to allow ya'll to be together and have a little privacy because we thought that if we didn't then ya'll would just runaway to be together. But, we also thought that ya'll would get to know each other and realize the obstacles and just move on with your lives."  
  
S "Pa, We just can't do that anymore, or at least I thought that we couldn't"  
  
N "What are you talking about?"  
  
S "I heard Marita telling Vivian that she was going to Boston to find a "respectable husband."  
  
N "That doesn't sound like Marita, did she really say that?"  
  
S "No, she didn't actually say it, but Vivian did and Marita agreed with her."  
  
N "Sean, you know better than anybody that a person will say anything to get out of the graces of Vivian Winters."  
  
After a few more minutes of talking and thinking about it, Sean decided that Marita was worth getting the truth from.  
  
S "Pa, I've got to go and find Marita."  
  
N "Good, and tell her that tomorrow will be her last day. She can use the rest of her days here to "tie up loose ends."  
  
Sean walks out of the door to find Marita. Ned is relieved to see his son's good temperament return. However, he wonders how everyone will be able to put up with his attitude once Marita leaves. Well, hopefully both will move on with their lives. On the other hand, if it is true love, they won't be able to find that kind of love with someone else, but at least it will be safe. They won't have to keep it a secret. 


	3. I'm sorry

Sean rides over to Marita's house and knocks on the door. Isaac comes to the  
  
door. "Good evening Sean," Isaac greets Sean.  
  
Good evening, can I speak with Marita?"  
  
"Well sure, but she's not here. She went to Dora Mae's again."  
  
"Thanks Isaac." Sean bolted to find Marita.  
  
Isaac knows that something is wrong with Marita and Sean, and he knows that it has everything to do with her leaving, but he hopes that they'll fix the problem so Marita can enjoy her last few days in Lexington. He also knows that if he could pick a husband for his daughter, the man would describe Sean Logan, but he would be in a black body. "Lord, I just hope that you bless Marita with someone who can honor her and love her like she deserves."  
  
Sean finally makes it to Dora Mae's and sees Marita, "There she is." But, she sitting there with Charlie...again. "I've got to get rid of him," Sean thinks to himself. Marita now sees Sean walking towards her, and she freezes. "I miss him so much. Go away Charlie!" Marita think to herself.  
  
"Uh Marita can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Marita is still upset with Sean, but she misses him enough to hear him out. "Excuse me Charlie." Charlie gives a reluctant nod. Marita walks over to Sean. "How can I help you?" Marita says like her and Sean are doing business.  
  
"Well since you put it that way. First you can forgive me for not showing up last week; second, you can forgive me for making a fool out of myself here last week; third, you can forgive me for being so prideful and jealous."  
  
"Hmmm, let's see here. You've pled guilty for three crimes, but before forgiveness can be granted one must know the reason for these crimes, Marita says smiling.  
  
"Before the reason can be validated, answer this question: Did you mean it when you told Vivian that you were going to Boston to find a respectable husband in Boston?" Sean asked.  
  
"How'd you know that I spoke with Vivian? Did she tell you?" Marita asked back.  
  
"No, she didn't have to, I was there. I was coming into the store to get some feed when I saw you and Vivian hugging."  
  
"And you didn't say anything?" Marita asked.  
  
"I should have, but I was too curious as to why she was hugging you, so I just listened. So, answer my question. Did you mean it," Sean pleads.  
  
"You really should enter eavesdropping as a fourth crime; however, I did not say that, I just agreed with Vivian because I just wanted her to hush. She kept asking so many questions and going on and on. So, is that why you didn't show up for dinner?"  
  
"Ya, I was pretty upset," Sean admitted.  
  
"Sean, you should have come and talked to me instead of talking to the bartender," Marita said.  
  
"I know, and I once again ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"Hmmm, all right forgiveness granted on all three or all four crimes." Sean smiled and reached to hug Marita. "Sean," Marita said reminding him that they were still at Dora Mae's house. They both looked back at the ten or so people there who was now an audience because they were all staring at Sean and Marita even though they were trying to act like they weren't looking.  
  
"I think that we have an audience. You feel like having dinner at my Pa's tonight?" Sean asked.  
  
"That's fine, but this time, I'll meet you there at 6:00.," Marita said smiling.  
  
"Hop on, I can drop you off at your house," Sean said holding out his hand. "Sean, I don't think..."Marita said. "C'mon Marita, they know that we're friends," Sean says persisting.  
  
"All right, but just a minute." Marita walks back over to Dora Mae. "Hey, I'm gonna take a ride home okay. I'll see you Sunday." Sean watches as Charlie's eyes are on Marita. "That's right, she's mine," Sean says to himself with a smile. Sean helps Marita onto the horse, and they ride away.  
  
"There's somethin' goin' on 'tween them two. 'Member that letter a few months ago, I bet it wadn't all false," Dora Mae says.  
  
"What you talkin' 'bout Dora Mae? You think them two's tippin? You think one of 'dem Logans would mess with a colored?" Charlie inquires wanting to know more."  
  
"Marita may be colored, but she been raised right 'long them Logans, she midas well be a Logan. Ya'll saw the way they's lookin' at each other. Then they way he helped her on that horse. I bet his horse ain't the only thang she's gonna ride tonight! Ya'll gonna 'member these words, there's somethin' going on 'tween them two. That may not be the only reason she's leaving Lexington," Dora Mae laughed. 


	4. Making up

Author's Note- I'm still experimenting with the format of the story, but in this chapter and probably from now on the character's thoughts will be written in italics to make it easier to read and understand.  
  
On the ride home, Marita held onto Sean so tightly. She began to feel so sad inside. I'm going to miss him so much. God, I really don't want to leave him. If he'd ask me to stay, it wouldn't take much to keep me here. How can I go for 8 months without feeling this kind of warmth?  
  
Thoughts also began to fill Sean's mind. I wish that she would hold onto me like this forever. I wonder if she'd stay if I begged her? I can't believe that we only have three days left. How can I go for 8 months without feeling her?  
  
With both of them deep in their thoughts, they rode right past the Logan house. Sean's horse finally stopped because they were at the edge of the lake. "Whew, I didn't even notice that we passed the house," Sean says. "Neither did I," Marita also admits.  
  
Sean uses this as an opportunity to make up for lost time. He hops of the horse and helps Marita off. He takes her hand and leads her down to sit next to him.  
  
"So do you have any idea how you'd like to spend the rest of your time here in Lexington?" Sean asks with a smile. "This feels pretty good to me. I could sit right here with you until I'm old and gray," Marita responds. Sean gets a big, silly grin on his face and says, "Marita, honey, that sounds real nice, but can't you think of another way to spend the rest of your time here.with me?" Marita smiles nodding her head slowly "Oh, I see, so why don't you show me another way that I could "spend my time." Sean doesn't waste any time. I leaps on top of Marita, causing her to fall on her back, and he is on top of her. "Well, this is one way, but I know a better way," Sean says as he takes her lips in a rapturous kiss. He takes her mouth and opens it to his. He uses his tongue to gently stroke her tongue. His hands are roaming all over her face, neck, and chest. "Sean we have to stop," Marita manages to whisper. Sean says nothing. He just continues to explore Marita. Finally the sound of horses hoof's beating on the ground is heard. "Sean someone's coming," Marita confirms. Sean is too "hot and bothered" to notice or to care. He tries again to keep going. "Sean someone's coming," Marita says again while pushing Sean over and off of her. Sean finally comes to, he has an annoyed look on his face, "So what, they're probably going to Pa's, and that has nothing to do with us." Sean says as he tries to kiss Marita again. "Sean, please, I don't feel comfortable out her.like this" Marita says as she gives Sean a look that says "you better quit while you're ahead." "Okay, you're right. Well, it is dinner time, you wanna head back to the house with me?" Sean asks. "Yeah, I'll just go up to Alice's room and freshen up."  
  
Marita walks out of Alice's room and stops at Sean's room to see if he was ready to go downstairs. "Darn, he didn't wait for me," Marita said as she saw that Sean wasn't there. When Marita makes it to the bottom of the stairs, she sees that Sean did wait for her. "Thanks for waiting for me," Marita tells Sean. Marita is now looking at the strange look in Sean's face. He even has little sweat drops on his forehead. "Sean are you okay?" Marita asks in a concerned voice. Sean finally speaks, "Well, everyone is already seated...including Vivian." "Vivian, what's she doing here?" Marita asks. "I have no idea," Sean replies. "Well, I hope that you have a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow," Marita says. "You're not leaving," Sean says. "Well, I'm not going in there," Marita retorts. "Marita, c'mon, Vivian has to have a good reason for coming here. Look, I'm really hungry, and I want you to be with me and my family tonight, in front of Vivian." "Sean, I just don't think that it's a good idea, considering that we spent the last week and a half angry at each other because of her," Marita says. "I understand what you're saying, but I want Vivian to see us together," Sean says. "What? Then she'll start spreading rumors, and that's the last thing that you or I need," Marita says. "No, see that's one thing that you're wrong about. Vivian won't spread rumors because that will put attention on her because we were once engaged. That would blemish her reputation." Sean waits to get Marita's nod of approval. "So no matter what Vivian says we won't let it affect us okay," Sean says. "This could get ugly but okay, we won't let is affect us" Marita says. Sean and Marita walk into the dining room. 


	5. The Dinner

Author's Note: Character's thoughts are written in italics  
  
LET THE GAMES, I MEAN, THE DINNER BEGIN !!!!  
  
Sean decides to speak first. "Good evening everyone. Pa, I hope that you don't mind Marita joining us for dinner."  
  
Ned looks up at Sean and says, "Course not, Marita is always welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Logan," Marita says and smiles. There are two seats left at the dinner table and both are to the right of Vivian.  
  
"I really hope that Sean uses his common sense and sits between Marita and Vivian," Ned thinks.  
  
"I know that he's not dumb enough to let Marita sit next to Vivian," Jeremy thinks. Sean, being void of common sense, pulls out the seat right next to Vivian for Marita to sit down.  
  
"No common sense at all," Ned thinks.  
  
"Oh ya, he's dumb," Jeremy thinks while grinning.  
  
Instead of just sitting down, Marita stretches her eyes at Sean as everyone watches them. "If looks could kill," Marita thinks. Finally Sean uses his noodle of a brain and offers Marita the other chair, and he seats himself between Marita and Vivian.  
  
"What is Vivian doing here?" Sean thinks  
  
"I'm sure Sean's wondering what Vivian is doing here," Ned thinks; so, he decides to speak up. "Vivian just decided to stop by and say hello, and since it was so close to dinner, I invited her to stay. Only after she said that she hadn't eaten a decent meal all day. So, any volunteers for saying grace?" Ned looks around the table.  
  
"I will," Jeremy volunteers. Everyone begins to grab the hand of the person next to them. Sean looks at Marita and smiles as he grabs her hand and entwines their fingers.  
  
Vivian sees the way that Sean holds Marita's hand. "Oops, I've almost totally forgotten that it is a tradition to join hands for prayer at the Logan dinner table. C'mon Sean, let's join hands," Vivian says sweetly.  
  
Sean slowly places his hand coldly into Vivian's hand. "Maybe I should've let Marita sit in the middle."  
  
Jeremy thinks, "Sean's gonna hate me for this, but I love to see him squirm. Everyone's head is bowed and their eyes are closed. Jeremy begins, "Dear Lord, we thank you for this wonderful day that you have blessed us with. We thank you for the..."  
  
Sean opens his eyes squeezes Marita's hand. Marita opens her eyes and looks at Sean. He mouths the words, "I'm so sorry, I love you." Marita looks at Sean and mouths, "I know, I love you too." They both re- close their eyes. Jeremy is still praying, "...and we thank you for the gentle breeze in the air, and the lovely scent of honeysuckle..."  
  
"What is he doing? He's doing this on purpose?" Sean thinks. He looks over to Vivian to see that she is already staring at him.  
  
"Sean, you may not know it yet, but as soon as little Miss Marita leaves, you're mine?" Vivian thinks and smiles at Sean.  
  
"...And we ask you to help us to be more loving toward one another and help us to do unto others as we would like done to us..." Jeremy's still praying.  
  
"Hm, hmmm," Ned clears his throat and cuts Jeremy off by saying a long, "Aaaaaamen."  
  
"The next time we ask you to pray, we'll be sure to bring our pillows," Clay comments.  
  
Finally the meal is served, and everyone begins eating. "I just can't believe that you're leaving Marita, I'm really going to miss having my big sister around. I'll have to write you every week just to ask you questions?" Alice says.  
  
"I'll miss you too Alice, and you better write me," Marita says.  
  
Vivian joins in the conversation, "Alice, Marita is going to be way too busy with her studies and with um...getting familiar with Boston, but you can always talk to me."  
  
Marita sees the angry look that Sean has on his face and knows that he is about to tell Vivian something. She reaches under the table and squeezes his hand and smiles at him. Sean looks back at her and nods "okay."  
  
Alice looks strangely at Vivian, "Thanks for the offer Vivian."  
  
"Yeah Marita, I'm really going to miss you too. Now, when I need help on my lessons, I'll have to..." Lexy is saying as she is interrupted by Vivian.  
  
"Now Lexy, let's not focus on the negative. Marita has been given a wonderful opportunity to make something of herself and to find happiness in Boston. Let's be happy for her," Vivian says.  
  
Sean begins loosening his tie around his neck, he's about to explode. "You shoot bullets, but I can shoot back," Sean thinks.  
  
Ned sees Sean preparing to retaliate and jumps in, "Actually Vivian, Marita was not given this opportunity, she earned it. She has done nothing but exemplary work for me, and she deserves this."  
  
Sean smiles at Ned and gives a nod that says, "Thanks Pa." Sean finally speaks, "Also Vivian, Marita has earned the opportunity to do something that most other females will never be able to do, and she will come back to Lexington and have a real edge on everyone else." Sean sees the smile wiped off of Vivian's face, "See, it's not nice when the bullets are returned," Sean thinks.  
  
"Why are they sticking up for her? They act like she's perfect. I've got to keep it together. Take a deep breath. I know that she has some flaws, we'll just have to find them. Well that really is wonderful," Vivian says trying to force that fake smile again.  
  
Dinner is now finished and Alice and Lexy get up to begin clearing the table. Jeremy and Ned leave the table.  
  
"Oh Alice, let me help you," Marita says.  
  
"Now she's offering to do dishes, but I suppose that's what she should have been doing, not playing the uppity colored secretary to Ned. She's finally in her place," Vivian thinks.  
  
"No Marita, I've got it," Alice responds.  
  
"Look, if we work together then we'll get it done faster," Marita says as she gets up to start helping.  
  
"Good little Miss Perfect is gone, now I can start working on Sean," Vivian thinks and turns to face Sean.  
  
"Ohhh no, you're not gonna get a chance to flash that fake smile with me. I guess I'll help too," Sean says as he gets up.  
  
"Sean, you're gonna do dishes," Clay says unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna do dishes," Sean says.  
  
"Marita what have you done to my brother ?" Clay asks Marita. Vivian is now at full attention listening.  
  
"Well, I told Sean that he is a grown man, and he should be able to fend for himself," Marita says.  
  
"So Sean knows how to do dishes. Gosh Marita, why didn't you tell me this before," Alice says smiling.  
  
The three work and finish cleaning while Vivian watches the way the Sean and Marita interact with each other. Marita takes a wet rag and slaps Sean with it on the bottom. Sean goes back and slaps Marita and Alice with his wet rag. Lexy decides to defend them and hits Sean with her rag from behind. Then all three of the ladies begin hitting Sean with their rags. "They are so....so....natural," Vivian thinks. "Stop this right now Vivian. That isn't natural, colored people need to stay in their place, and ladies shouldn't engage in such ridiculous things as rag fights," Vivian thinks as she gets up to go into the kitchen to stop them. As she walked into the kitchen with the three girls hitting Sean, Lexy's rag flies out of her hand and onto Vivian's head covering her face.  
  
Vivian screams loudly, "Get it off of me." Sean, Marita, Alice, and Lexy look at each other and burst out laughing. "I said, get it off of me," Vivian yells again.  
  
By this time Ned, Jeremy, and Clay are coming toward the kitchen, "What's going on in there?" When they see the sight of Vivian, Clay and Jeremy burst out laughing also which just encourages Sean, Marita, Alice, and Lexy to keep laughing at a stiff Vivian with a wet, dirty rag covering her head and face. Ned fights the urge to burst out laughing, and removes the rag from over her head.  
  
"Who's responsible for this?" Ned asks half laughing, half serious.  
  
Ned's youngest child steps out, "I am Pa," Lexy says.  
  
Ned, still holding in his laugh, kneels down to Lexy, "Now Lexy, you need to go and apologize to Vivian."  
  
Vivian is still as stiff as a statue. "I'm sorry Vivian, but the rag just slipped and well, I'm sorry."  
  
"Your apology is accepted, I'll just have to go and get my hair done again. It's late, I must be going. Sean can you walk me to my carriage?"  
  
Sean decides not to object and walks Vivian to her carriage. As soon as Vivian and Sean close the front door, Ned let's out his concealed laughter.  
  
Vivian has said nothing to Sean. "You know Vivian, it really was an accident," Sean says.  
  
"Sean, your toying with Marita is not an accident. I can't believe that you would be so cruel to anyone, even a colored."  
  
"Vivian, you're wrong, that's not the way it is with Marita."  
  
"Sean, you're giving her false hope, treating her like a member of the family. I'm just glad that she's getting away from you. She has a real chance Sean, one that you will NEVER be able to give her," Vivian says.  
  
Vivian's words stung Sean. "I gotcha now Sean Logan."  
  
"I don't care what you say, Marita and I love each other. Nothing or no one can or will change that," Sean says.  
  
"Love, you call this love. What is your definition of love Sean? Sneaking around and having little rendezvous. If that's what you want, you can go down to the saloon to get that."  
  
"It's not like that with Marita. We have fun together; we love each other purely for who we are."  
  
"Yeah right Sean, you think that you're the only man in Lexington that has liaisons with colored women. What makes you different is that most men wait until they are married to take a colored mistress, not take a colored woman as their first. Sean, you just better hope that she doesn't conceive."  
  
"You think that... Vivian you're wrong about us. I would never do that to her. We have never...been that way with each other."  
  
Sean begins to walk away. "I love her Vivian and she will come back to me."  
  
"Sean, you just don't want to believe it. Once Marita sees what she can have, she won't come back to Lexington to rendezvous with you."  
  
Sean goes back into the house.  
  
"Sean what's wrong? What did Vivian tell you?" Marita asks.  
  
"Nothing, I'm not going to let what she says or does interfere with the next two days."  
  
"Good, so you ready to take me home?" Marita asks  
  
"Yes," Sean says.  
  
On Marita's doorstep, Marita sees that Sean is deep in thought. "Sean are you sure that you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. So can we spend the day together tomorrow, there is somewhere that I want to take you?" Sean asks.  
  
Marita knows that Sean is not fine, but she decides to trust him and just enjoy her last two days in Lexington. "Yes, I'll make breakfast for you, and then I'm all yours." Marita says.  
  
Instead of kissing her on the lips, he kisses her hand, respectfully. Marita is shocked by this, but she smiles at him anyway. "I love you Marita...I truly love you," Sean says.  
  
"I love you too, and I'll see you tomorrow," Marita says.  
  
That night Marita lay in bed wondering what Vivian said. Sean was perfectly fine until he went outside with her. "I really wish that he would talk to me."  
  
Sean lay in bed that night and dreamed of Marita, which was not unusual, but this time the dream was different. 


	6. The dream...take heed

Sean are Marita are alone in their secret place.  
  
"Ohh Marita you feel sooo good...I love you so much...I need you." Sean could feel himself about to exploding inside Marita. Ohh Marita...ohhh...."  
  
The scene changes and Sean and Marita are saying a tearful goodbye. "I'll be back before you know it," Marita says.  
  
"I'll wait for you Marita," Sean says.  
  
The scene changes again.  
  
"Marita's home," Lexy yelled running out of the house with her coat.  
  
"Sean did you hear? Marita's home early," Alice yelled as she passed Sean's room.  
  
He's glad that Marita is home, but why? Is something wrong? Sean runs outside into the cold weather. He sees everyone surrounding Marita hugging her.  
  
The scene changes again.  
  
0Sean and Marita are now alone. "Sean I need to show you why I came home," Marita says. Marita removes her overcoat and turns sideways so that Sean can see her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she says.  
  
The dream changes again. Sean can feel the heat of the fire.  
  
The man in the white pointed hat asks, "Do you, Sean Logan deny that you ever had any sort of sexual relationship with Marita Peters? And you do deny that you are the father of the child that she is carrying? Sean looks around. "Where is she?" He looks and hears Vivian saying, "Tell them that it's not true Sean. Tell them." He looks to Alice and Lexy who are hugging one another and crying. He looks over the crowd and finds Ned, Jeremy, and Clay using all their force to hold someone back. He looks a little deeper and sees that they are holding Isaac back. Isaac is yelling, "Please don't hurt her, take me. Please take me." He looks over the crowd again trying to find her. Finally he sees Marita. There are two men in pointy hats holding her on either side. She is struggling with them, but it is to no avail. He can see that her stomach is full with child. Marita says nothing to him, but her face is beet red from all of the tears and stress. Sean can feel the intensity of the situation and can feel Marita's life and the life of his child depends on his answer.  
  
The man in the white pointy hat asks again, "Sean Logan do you deny that you ever had a sexual relationship with Marita Peters? And do you deny that you are the father to the child that she is carrying?"  
  
Sean can't stand the pressure. His heart feels like it will explode. He breaks down and starts crying and sobbing. He runs over to Marita and falls on his knees and wraps his arms around her swollen stomach. "I love you Marita, more that I ever loved anyone but I..."  
  
Sean is know awake, and he can feel the wet tears on his face. He realizes that it was all a dream. "A dream, it was all a dream," Sean says to himself. Sean sits up in bed and flashes of the dream rush to him. He remembers seeing his precious Marita, and seeing men holding her back. Then he remembers his arms around her full stomach. "Pregnant. She was pregnant with my child." Then he remembers them asking him if he would deny their relationship. Sean is now trying to remember what he said. "I would never deny her and our child," Sean says. He is now deep in thought trying to remember what his answer was.  
  
"Sean are you all right?" Jeremy asks as he pounds on the door.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," Sean responds.  
  
"So can I come in?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Yeah, come in," Sean says.  
  
Jeremy walks into the room and can see that Sean is deep in thought. "You sure you're all right?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Yeah I just had a dream."  
  
"A dream about Marita?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was this dream about you and Marita," Jeremy asks with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the kind of dream that you're thinking about. It was different," Sean says.  
  
"Different how?" Jeremy asks.  
  
"Just different. Oh, I gotta go," Sean says getting up.  
  
"You're going to meet with Marita aren't you?" Jeremy asks  
  
"Yes, we're going to spend the day together. So don't come looking for us," Sean says.  
  
Sean runs downstairs and runs into Ned and Lexy on their way to breakfast.  
  
"Sean, don't you want breakfast?" Ned asks.  
  
"I'm having breakfast with Marita, and we're going to spend the day together, so if anyone asks tell them that it will have to wait until Monday," Sean says.  
  
"Lexy why don't you go ahead into the dining room," Ned says.  
  
"Why Pa?" Lexy asks.  
  
"Because I need to talk to Sean for a minute," Ned replies. Lexy leaves and goes toward the dining room.  
  
Sean assumes that he knows what Ned wants to talk with him about, "Pa, please don't try to discourage me from spending time with Marita."  
  
"Son, I told you that I would not try to interfere. You once told me that you would never do anything to compromise Marita. Is that a promise that this family can depend on?" Ned asks.  
  
"Pa, is that all you care about, this family and the Logan family name?" Sean retorts.  
  
Ned justifies himself, "Sean, maybe I shouldn't have said it that way, but I was trying not to be so blunt, and I do respect your privacy, but if you and Marita have done something...something that could be evident, say in a few months, I strongly recommend..."  
  
Sean interrupts Ned, "Pa, Marita and I have not "been" together if that's what you're trying to ask...at least not yet."  
  
"Whew, that's good to hear, but if you are thinking about, I mean, I know that you think about being "with" her, but" Ned is interrupted by Sean again.  
  
"I know Pa," Sean says.  
  
"No you don't know what I'm about to tell you. I've been in love before and wanted a woman so bad that I couldn't stand it. I was "frustrated", if you know what I mean, just being away from her, and..."  
  
Ned keeps on talking and Sean realizes that that is exactly how he feels about Marita, he was just never able to put it into words.  
  
Ned continues, "...And when we were together, I just couldn't satisfy myself without...without us becoming one, and that, my son, is when I married your ma, but you and Marita don't have that choice."  
  
"We know that Pa, and I promise..." Sean says.  
  
Ned interrupts, "No Sean, don't make me any promises, you can never trust love and hormones together. You and Marita are about to be separated for eight months. Just take heed to my warning...One other thing, if you think that a woman can't conceive on the first time, you're a living witness, that you can."  
  
"Pa, I was conceived on the first time?" Sean asks laughing.  
  
"Actually by the time I was done with your ma, I'm surprised we didn't make triplets," Ned says laughing. "Sean, if you remember anything I've said, remember this. If Marita were to get pregnant, she would have to leave Lexington for good. Nevertheless Sean, have a good time and tell Marita to make sure that she stops here tomorrow," Ned says.  
  
Sean leaves Ned's office. Sean thought about what Ned told him for about 30 seconds, but his hormones are taking over. Right now he is so excited to see Marita, he just can't wait to take her away and hide for the next 24 hours. 


	7. The Hideaway

Author's Note: Remember the character's thoughts are in italics. I hope that the language isn't too bad, but it adds a little realism. Just read it like it sounds.  
  
Sean has to make a couple of stops and then heads to Marita's. As he enters the yard to Marita's house, he sees Dora Mae and waves "hello" to her. She smiles and waves back. "See, why would he be goin' to 'er house this early in the mawnin' just afta Isaac left if they wadn't nuthin' goin' on 'tween 'dem," Dora Mae says to Charles.  
  
"It ain't like he spent the night. It ain't no matter, Mrita's leaving, mebbe he just cum to say bye," Charles says.  
  
"You just keep on bleiving dat...you'll see soon 'nuf. Speakin' of Mrita leavin', I need to drop this basket over to 'er, so I'll jus' go and see fore myself," Dora Mae says and heads over to Marita's.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK !!! Sean knocks on the door impatiently.  
  
"Good morning," Marita says as she answers the door. "I thought that you were going to stand me up again," Marita says hinting to Sean being late.  
  
"I would never stand you up.well at least not on purpose."  
  
"Well, come on in," Marita says and moves out of the doorway so that Sean can enter. "Sean, why are you smiling ? You look like the cat that ate the canary."  
  
"I'm just excited to see you," Sean replies.  
  
"Sean, tell the truth," Marita insists.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," he admits.  
  
"You do. What is it?" Marita asks smiling  
  
"Is your Pa here?" Sean asks.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is your Pa here?" Sean asks now getting a little impatient.  
  
"No he already left," Marita says.  
  
As soon as she got the words out of her mouth Sean swept her up in an all- encompassing kiss.  
  
"Was that my surprise?" She asks.  
  
"Did you like it?" Sean asks back.  
  
"Like, doesn't even describe it," Marita says with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you liked or can't describe it, but that wasn't the surprise."  
  
By this time, Dora Mae has made it to Marita's house. She puts her ear to the door. She's disappointed because she doesn't hear anything. "Darn," Dora Mae says to herself, " I wanna know what's goin' on in there."  
  
"So what is it?" Marita asks.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Where's my breakfast?" Sean asks.  
  
"Aren't we demanding this morning?" Marita says as she turns to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Just when I want something as bad as I want you," Sean says as he grabs her arm, turns her around, and embraces her with a passionate kiss.  
  
At that moment, Dora Mae bursts through the door, "I knew it."  
  
Sean and Marita immediately broke their kiss and looked at Dora Mae.  
  
"Xcuse me, I just wanted to bring you this here basket back 'fore you left," Dora Mae says convincingly.  
  
Marita is so stunned and flushed, "Uh, yeah thanks Dora Mae. Sean was just here to say good-bye."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Marita, I didn't see a thang. Well I guess 'dis 'll be the last time that I see you for a while. So good luck and God be wit' you," Dora Mae says as she hugs Marita and takes a glance at Sean who is now sitting quietly at the kitchen table.  
  
"Thanks for coming Dora Mae, and I'll see you when I come back. Take care of yourself and tell Charlie and everyone else goodbye for me," Marita says as she walks Dora Mae out the door.  
  
Marita turns and looks at Sean and both of them breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was too close, do you think that she saw anything," Marita says.  
  
"No, we stopped before she could see," Sean says lying because he knows that if she even suspects that Dora Mae saw anything, that they would not be able to enjoy their time together. "It was a close call, but that's why we're not going to stay here. I'm taking you someplace special."  
  
"What do you mean, where can we go?" Marita asks  
  
"You'll see. You said that your Pa knows that we're spending the day together, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Sean Logan what are you planning?"  
  
"How 'bout us spending a whole day and night together?" Sean asks with a sly smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I don't think that either of our Pa's would like that."  
  
"Well, I've already taken care of my Pa, just leave a note for Isaac and tell him that if he has any questions to talk to my Pa."  
  
"Sean, it's not that easy," Marita says  
  
Sean walks over to Marita and wraps his arms around her. "Look I really want to spend some quality time with you without anyone interrupting us. So just write your Pa a note, and I promise, if he talks to my pa, there will be no problem."  
  
"Okay," Marita hesitates.  
  
Marita sits down at the table and begins writing. Sean is standing over her. She is wearing a plum colored top that is a little low-cut. Sean looks down and can see the crevice between her breasts, and how they rise and fall as she breathes. "She better not take that blouse to Boston." He can feel his 5th limb standing at attention. "Hurry up Marita. We got to go know before I loose it," Sean says to himself.  
  
"Done," Marita says as she places the letter in the center of the table and stands up.  
  
"Let's go." Sean says as he turns Marita around and ushers her through her house and to his horse.  
  
"What's all this stuff?" Marita asks when she sees the stuffed saddlebags on the horse.  
  
"Just some stuff that we'll need." Sean takes Marita by the waist and puts her on his horse, and Sean hops on in front of her.  
  
"Sean, maybe you should tell me where we're going, and I'll meet you there," Marita says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look," Marita notions to Dora Mae and Charlie watching them leave.  
  
"Not a chance. Marita they've seen us ride together for years. This is no different...Well, it is to us, because we've gotten closer, but it shouldn't be different to them."  
  
"Yeah I guess that you're right."  
  
"Hold on," Sean says as they take off.  
  
"Where are we going?" Marita asks while she and Sean are riding though the woods on the immense Logan property.  
  
"I told you somewhere special?" Sean replies.  
  
"How much farther is somewhere special?"  
  
"You really need to take on patience as a virtue." Sean says laughing. "If I remember correctly it shouldn't be much further." Sean slows the horse down to a trot. I haven't been here in a long time, but you're gonna like it." They ride a few more yards. "There it is. It's just like I remember."  
  
"Sean, whose house is this?" Marita asks emphatically.  
  
"You'll see," Sean says as he reaches for Marita. After Sean gets Marita down, he grabs the saddlebag and throws it over his shoulder. Then he grabs the food sack from the saddle in one hand and takes Marita's hand in the other. He walks up to the door and reaches in his pocket and pulls out a key.  
  
"Sean whose house is this?" Marita asks again  
  
"Just a minute." Sean unlocks and opens the door. He walks over to the little coffee table and takes matches out of his saddlebag. He lights the room and looks around. Marita is still wondering whose house she is in. Sean is lighting the other lanterns in the house.  
  
"Come here," Sean says as he gently places his hand in the small of Marita's back to encourage her come. "Do they look familiar?" Sean asks as he holds the lantern close to the picture so that he and Marita can see it.  
  
"Is that your Ma and Pa," Marita answered correctly.  
  
"Yes, this used to be their place. I was born here. Not long after I was born, Pa's business really started picking up, and he started building the big house. It took him about two years because he didn't want to owe anyone for it, but it was finished just before Clay was born."  
  
"I can't believe how good it still looks great after all these years. It's like someone still lives here," Marita says.  
  
"Yeah that's true, I was thinking the same thing. I think that my mother's ghost maintains the property," Sean says softly.  
  
"Really," Marita says.  
  
"No," Sean says laughing at Marita's gullibility. "My Pa has one of the hands to maintain the place. I re-discovered this place when I was about eleven or twelve, and I asked my Pa about it. He said he has never had the courage to come back out here after she died, but he wanted to show it to me. He said that even after they moved into the big house, they still spent every anniversary here. He said that it was their special place because they shared so much there. Then when I was about to marry Vivian, he gave me the keys to it; so that we could live there until our house was built."  
  
"You brought Vivian here too," Marita asks. She's a little offended that she wasn't the first person that he had brought there.  
  
"Well, yes and no. She was bugging me so much about not having enough room to store the furniture that she was ordering. So, I brought her here. In my heart, I didn't feel that she deserved to live in this place, because my marrying Vivian was just a social arrangement to me. I never desired share real moments with her. I had no idea that I could ever feel for Vivian or any other woman even a portion of what I feel for you. But, she started complaining about all the things that she didn't have, and well I had no choice. Then when I did bring her out here to see the place, as soon as she saw it, she fell out laughing. She said that there was no way that she would live in a place like that. She just decided that we would live with her family until we built our own estate. She never even came in the front door. But, I'm glad. She doesn't deserve the honor of such a sacred place," Sean says.  
  
"Well I'm proud to have the honor, let me show you around." Sean takes Marita by the hand through the small sitting room, to the living room, the small guest room, the wash room, and up the narrow stairs. Upstairs there is a loft-style bedroom. We can hear the hardwood floors creek as they walk across the floor.  
  
"This is the bedroom," Sean says as he lights two lanterns. The room is large and has two windows which have been covered with lace curtains. As Marita is walking, she nearly trips over the spread of bear skin rugs.  
  
"Be careful," Sean says.  
  
"This is beautiful," Marita says as she touches the lace curtains. Then she notices that the bed spread and dresser and night tables have the same delicate lace on them. "Did your mother make these?"  
  
"I don't know, but probably."  
  
Marita looks over to the bureau and asks, "May I?"  
  
"Sure," Sean says as he sits on the bed and watches Marita.  
  
Marita opens the bureau and to her dismay there are none of Mrs. Logan's clothes in them, but there are some blankets and a couple of boxes in them. Marita was curious as to the contents of the boxes, but she didn't want to be too nosey; so, she decided to close the door.  
  
"Wait, what's in those boxes?" Sean asks.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Marita says as she takes one of the boxes down and hands it to Sean. Sean takes the box and opens it.  
  
"Letters," Sean says as he reads the envelopes from several letters. "It's addressed to Miss Elizabeth Long from PVT Ned Logan."  
  
"Your Ma and Pa must have written them to each other before they were married," Marita says as Sean is opening one of the letters. "Sean I don't think that we should read them."  
  
"Why not?" Sean asks  
  
"Because they're personal and private."  
  
"Okay, but I'll only read one," Sean opens the letter and begins reading:  
  
Dearest Libby,  
  
This letter will have to be extremely short because we are just about to go into the trenches. They said that we'll probably be there for a couple of weeks. I didn't think that it was possible to miss someone as much as I miss you. You are the only thing that keeps me going. I ache for you. The only reason that I'm still breathing is because I know that I'm going to see you soon. As soon as I get there we're going straight to the church, and you're going to become Mrs. Ned Logan. I love you.  
  
Ned  
  
"That was beautiful," Marita says as she looks at Sean.  
  
Sean looks at Marita and takes her hand and kisses it, "Marita..." is all Sean has to say. Their eyes never loose connection as Sean leaves a trail of kisses up Marita's arm. When he reaches her neck, he kisses and nibbles all around her neck. "I love you Marita... I love you so much," Sean says as he moves his kisses up to her mouth. Sean takes the box of letter and slides them over to the side as places a little of his weight on Marita to get her to recline onto the bed. Their kisses are so deep and heated as Sean begins to fumble to get his hands under Marita's long skirt. Finally he reaches her flesh.  
  
"Ohhhh, she's so warm," Sean thinks  
  
"Oh God, what is he doing to me," Marita thinks.  
  
Sean caresses Marita's thigh gently as he works his way up toward the curve of her bottom. He begins pressing his swollen groin into her, so that she can feel how much he wants her. Marita is a little more shy than Sean, but she begins to explore his back and chest by touching his through his shirt. Marita can feel Sean's desperate need for her, and Sean can feel Marita's desperate need for him.  
  
"Are you really ready for this?" Marita asks herself. All of a sudden severe wave of nervousness overtakes Marita.  
  
"I...I..." Marita tries to speak.  
  
"I love you too," Sean says as he thinks that he is reading Marita's mind. He continues kissing, touching, and pressing against her .  
  
"Sean, I...I can't," Marita says.  
  
"What! No don't stop now" Sean thinks as he tries to keep going.  
  
"Sean, I can't," Marita says again.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm," Sean takes a long breath. Sean is still on top of Marita, he looks at her and says, "Woman, do you know how hard it is for me to stop?"  
  
"Probably just as hard as it is for me to tell you to stop," Marita says.  
  
"Trust me, it's HARDER for me," Sean says as he lightly presses his still swollen member into Marita causing her to laugh.  
  
"Hungry?" Marita asks  
  
"Definitely. I'll have a long, beautiful brown leg," Sean says as he caresses Marita's leg, "with two plump, sweet..."  
  
"Sean," Marita laughs as she pushes Sean over and stands up. "I'm hungry, so I think that we should eat." Marita walks towards the stairs, and Sean has no choice but to follow her.  
  
"Marita, you don't know it yet, but I'm gonna get you tonight," Sean thinks  
  
When Sean makes it downstairs, he sees Marita bending over looking in the foodsack that they brought.  
  
"I can't believe that my hands were on that. They fit her so perfectly," Sean thinks.  
  
"Sean will you light the fireplace, it's getting a little cool."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Sean says as he is snapped out of his reverie. Sean goes outside and gets some wood and starts the fire. By the time he finishes Marita has the food ready. They is so much tension between them that they eat in silence.  
  
Back at the Main House  
  
"What a pleasant surprise Vivian, what can I do for you?" Ned asks Vivian.  
  
"Well I just needed to talk with Sean for a minute."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Ned asks  
  
"Yes everything is fine. Is Sean here?" Vivian asks while she is peeping into Ned's office to see that Marita is not there either.  
  
"I'm afraid not, but when he comes in, I'll let him know that you came by."  
  
"Well, actually, maybe I can wait a little for him. I'm sure that you have something that I can do until he comes home, Vivian says.  
  
"Excuse me. You want to do something here?" Ned asks unbelievingly.  
  
"Well, I assume that with Marita leaving tomorrow things are getting a little stacked up. I am very good a writing and bookkeeping," Vivian says trying to sell herself.  
  
"Well, I do have some letters that need to go out," Ned admits.  
  
"Great. Just show me the way," Vivian says excitedly.  
  
Back at the Hideaway  
  
Sean watches Marita as she picks at her food. "She wasn't even hungry. Why did she stop? She's leaving tomorrow and doesn't want to be "with" me. Marita please talk to me."  
  
Marita watches Sean as he slowly eats, "Doesn't he know how hard this is. I want to be with him, but I'm so scared."  
  
"We need to talk," they both say in unison.  
  
"You first," Marita says.  
  
"Okay...here it is. Marita I love you, and I've never wanted to be with anyone more than I want to be with you, but if you don't want to be "with" me, I understand. I'll wait until you're ready, even if it is another eight months," Sean says pathetically.  
  
"He'll say anything just to get what he wants. Sean, it has nothing to do with my desire to be with you. I'm just scared," Marita says.  
  
"Come here," Sean says as he takes Marita's hand and pulls her until she sits on his lap. "Look, I'm a little nervous too, and we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I think that knowing that we're gonna be apart for so long has got me searching out the best way to spend this night," Sean says.  
  
"Sean why don't we just see where the night takes us," Marita says with a smile as she kisses Sean gently.  
  
"Wait...I have something for you, Sean says as he lifts Marita off his lap.  
  
"What?" Marita asks.  
  
Sean reaches into his saddlebag and pulls out a thick flannel shirt. "This is mine, but I want you to have it, take it with you, and wear it, that way you won't forget me," Sean says with a smile.  
  
"Sean that is so sweet. I'll wear it every night. I have something for you also," Marita says as she gets up and reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out her lace shawl. "This is my favorite shawl, and I want you to take it, and wear it, that way you won't forget me," Marita says repeating Sean's instructions.  
  
"Marita that is so sweet. I'll wear it every night," Sean says repeating Marita's words as they both laugh.  
  
Back at the Main House  
  
"It's getting late. Where is Sean?" Vivian wonders.  
  
You can hear Lexy's voice coming near the office, "Pa, is Sean coming home tonight or is he going to stay the night wi..." Lexy's words are hushed as she sees Vivian sitting at Marita's desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Lexy. I didn't hear you. Where's Sean?" Vivian asks nicely.  
  
"He...uh..." Lexy tries to think of an answer without lying.  
  
"Come on Lexy, spit it out," Vivian thinks.  
  
"He said that he had some things to take care of. Vivian I really do appreciate you're help. Sean may be running a little later than normal, are you sure that you want to wait for him?" Ned asks  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Ned walks Vivian walks out of the house.  
  
"Where are your footmen?" Ned asks.  
  
"I gave them the night off. I figure that if I occasionally give them incentives that I'll get a better quality of work from them." Vivian says with a smile.  
  
"That was really considerate and intuitive of you. Be careful," Ned says.  
  
Ned goes back inside and Vivian rides away. "Where is Sean. I know that he's with Marita, but where? Maybe they're in the stables." Vivian rides over to the stables and to her disappointment no one is there. "Hmm where in Lexington can Sean and Marita be? The place would have to be secluded because if they were caught...I got it. That old little house that Sean actually thought that I'd live in. Let's see if I can remember where it is." 


	8. Still Hiding Away

Author's Note: Marita is only going to be gone to the teacher's college in Boston for four months because I think that eight months is way too long.  
  
Sean and Marita are sitting on one of the large bear skin rugs on the floor near the fireplace. They both have removed their shoes. Sean is sitting with his arms and legs wrapped around Marita. They are both looking out the window in silence. There is so much sexual tension between them both of them are afraid to speak.  
  
"I want him so bad," Marita thinks.  
  
"I want her sooo bad. I can't wait any longer," Sean thinks.  
  
"I'll give you a penny for you thoughts," Marita says as she turns around to face Sean and sits "indian-style" between his legs. Sean puts both hands on each side of Marita's face. "I just want you so bad," Sean finally admits.  
  
"Well then, here I am," Marita says.  
  
"Whew, Hallelujah!!!" Sean thinks. "First, there's something else that I want to give you," Sean says.  
  
"Sean, all I want is you," Marita says in a seductive tone.  
  
Sean is now beaming as he reaches over and digs in the saddlebag. Marita can see that Sean is holding something in his hand. "Marita I love you more than I ever thought possible. And I know that you are the best thing that has ever or will ever happen to me, and I know that that world we live in doesn't accept our love, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Marita loves to hear Sean express his feelings for her, but she just hates it when he talks about the "rest of their lives" because they love each other for the moment. Tomorrow is only a question mark. "I know that this isn't much, but it's the only way that I could think to show you how serious I am." Sean opens his hand and shows Marita two rings. "I know that they aren't real gold. They're actually made of a silver alloy, and I welded them myself. I want you to wear this as much as you can." Marita looks at the rings. They are dark silver in color, and they aren't perfectly smooth, but in Marita's eyes, they are beautiful.  
  
"They're beautiful," Marita says with tears in her eyes.  
  
"May I?" Sean asks. Marita holds out her right hand for Sean to place the ring on it. "Marita, you're supposed to wear it on your left hand."  
  
"Sean..."  
  
"I know, you can't wear it that way in public, but at least you can in private," Sean says as he places the ring on Marita's slender left ring finger.  
  
"How did you know that it would fit?" Marita asks.  
  
"Remember you tried on my ma's ring when I showed it to you a few years ago, and you're not any bigger now than you were then, so I used it for size. Marita looks deeply into Sean's eyes and takes the other ring and places it on Sean's left hand.  
  
"I do," he says, "Forever and ever, I do."  
  
"Me too," Marita says as she gets up on her knees and gives Sean such a hard kiss that she deliberately causes him to fall back onto the bearskin rug, and she lands on top of him.  
  
"Sean you are so good to me. I love you so much," she says as she continues smacking his lips playfully, but Sean doesn't want to play, and he makes his intentions known.  
  
Sean takes Marita's mouth and opens it widely with his, so he can release the full length of his tongue and gently suck on it. This causes Marita to begin to moan. Still kissing Marita, Sean begins to urgently run his hands up and down Marita's back, and she is doing the same to him. He untucks her blouse so that he can get closer to her flesh. Then Sean sits up and places Marita in a kneeling position between his legs. They continue to keep their eyes on each other as much as possible. After Sean removes his shirt, he unbuttons Marita's blouse. As he removes Marita's blouse, he kisses along the area where the blouse covered. Then he takes a moment to look at this love. "Marita you are so beautiful," Sean says looking at his love clad in her corset and skirt. Marita smiles back and Sean giving him permission to keep going. Marita is still kneeling between Sean's legs. Sean reaches around Marita's waist and unbuttons her skirt and slides it over her bottom. Now Marita only has on her bloomers and corset. Sean is rubbing his hands over her slender form. Marita follows Sean's lead and opens Sean's belt and unbuttons his pants. She begins touching his hips, and she can feel that he is not wearing anything underneath.  
  
"Where are your underbritches ?" Marita asks.  
  
"I uh...got ready in a hurry," Sean says not wanting to let Marita know that he had expectations for their time together.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing that you got ready in a hurry," Marita says in a seductive tone. Sean is totally surprised and turned on by Marita's response. He pulls her even closer to him and begins kissing her chest. He places his hands gently on Marita's breasts. They are still partially covered by the corset, but he touches them and looks at how the fill his hands. He starts rubbing them, and then decides to take a taste. He holds Marita's shoulders and begins by kissing her neck and then works his way down to her chest. He lifts Marita's breasts with his hands and begins to kiss and lick them. After a few minutes, he wraps his arms around her and lays her on the bear skin rug, and he lies on top of her. They continue passionately kissing and exploring one another. Marita can feel Sean's hardness that he is pressing into her.  
  
"Aaaah," Marita moans. Sean moves his hands down and unties Marita's corset so that he can have better access to her full breasts.  
  
"Can you please leave these with me?" Sean asks pitifully.  
  
"No, but you can have as much as you like right now," Marita says, and Sean does just that. He continues supping on his feast. After a minute or two, Sean looks up at Marita who is just lying there stroking his hair and neck while he has his way with her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sean says.  
  
"For what?" Marita asks.  
  
"Because I want you to enjoy this too," Sean says  
  
"Trust me...I am," Marita says  
  
"But you'll enjoy it more if we could get a little closer," Sean hints.  
  
Sean leans off of Marita and totally removes the pants that Marita wanted to remove but was too shy to do.  
  
Vivian on the rampage  
  
"There's Sean's horse. I knew that I could find him," Vivian says as she parks her carriage and walks closer to the house. "I can't believe him," Vivian says angrily. Vivian is so angry, but she's more hurt than angry. She had an opportunity to share this special place with Sean, but she laughed at the thought. Now he is sharing it with her. Maybe if she had agreed to live in the small house, he would have married her, and there would be none of this ridiculous rendezvousing. She can feel her heart rate pulsing as she walks toward the door.  
  
Vivian is just about to knock on the door when she hears noises. So, instead of knocking on the door, she decides to go around the porch and look through the window. "Oh my God," Vivian bursts into tears as she sees Sean hovering over Marita. She see can see the full length of their bodies barley covered by a quilt. She can see how Sean never takes his eyes off of Marita. Vivian also sees how loving and gentle Sean is with her. Their kisses are filled with such passion. Vivian's breathing has even become labored.  
  
In the Hideaway  
  
"Is that better?" Sean asks as he presses his hardening member into Marita.  
  
"Oh yeah, much better," Marita says.  
  
Sean is turned on even more, "How bout if we take these off?" Sean says as she tugs on Marita's bloomers and removes them. They are both completely naked now. Just feeling Marita's warmth is sending Sean over the edge, but he wants to make sure that she is ready for him. He rubs his steel against Marita's womanness, and he can feel that she is getting moist, but he continues rubbing her and watching her reactions.  
  
"Sean....Sean..." Marita moans. "I'm ready NOW," Marita thinks.  
  
"I have to have you now," Sean thinks. Sean and Marita break their stroking and kissing and look deep into each other's eyes just before joining their bodies.  
  
Vivian sees Sean talking to Marita, then she sees Marita just nod her head, "yes." "Is he asking for her permission to continue. This has got to stop," Vivian says to herself as she walks away from the window to think of a way to interrupt Sean and Marita. "I can go and get the sheriff.No, I can't do that because then everyone in town will know why Sean broke our engagement. I can go and get Mr. Logan, but then that could jeopardize my plans for him. What can I do.What can I do?" Then, Vivian sees a huge rock. Without thinking she runs over and picks it up. She looks into the window one more time. "Sorry Sean, but I can't have you spoiled. I only want the best," and she lugs the rock through the window and runs through the trees to her carriage.  
  
CRASH!!! The sound of the breaking glass is heard.  
  
"What was that?" Sean and Marita both jump.  
  
"They know were here," Marita says as she tries to get up.  
  
"Stay down, there could be more," Sean says as he covers Marita with his body to protect her. After a few seconds, they can hear horses footsteps going away.  
  
After a few minutes, "I think they're gone, but I'm gonna check it out. I'm taking you to the closet. Stay there until I come get you." Sean helps Marita up as he is looking around the room. He covers her with the blanket and hands her her clothes. He wraps his arms around Marita to protect her just in case. "Get dresses. I mean it Marita. No matter what, don't come out until I come and get you out," Sean says.  
  
"Okay, please be careful," Marita says. Marita couldn't say anything else. She was so scared all she could do was put her clothes on and pray.  
  
Sean quickly locks Marita in the closet and puts the key into the vase on the table. He jumps into his pants and walks outside with only his pants on. He locks the door to the house and puts the key into his pocket. He stands on the porch silently to see if he can hear anything. He surveys the surrounding area. Then he walks quietly to the broken window and looks around. He still doesn't see anything suspicious. He then decides to check to see if he can see any footprints or tracks left on the land. He can see footprints going from the trees to the front of the porch, then he can see footprints from the window back through the trees. Sean stoops down to see that the footprints are awfully small and the heel of the shoe made a deep narrow print which a man's shoe definitely wouldn't do; so, it would have to be a woman's shoe. He then follows the footprints to the trees where he can see hoof prints and carriage tracks.  
  
"Extra-wide base," Sean says to himself. He knows that only wealthy people have carriages that are that wide. "Hmmm," he says, but he still hasn't put two and two together. He assumes that there is no immediate threat to their lives, so he decides to go back into the house.  
  
Marita can hear the door to the house open and close. She doesn't know who it is, so she moves to the back of the closet. She hears the person walk over the wood floor nearer to the closet. She can hear the key turning in the latch, and the door opens.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sean asks.  
  
"Sean," Marita says as she latches onto Sean's neck and hugs him. "What happened? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah it looks to be okay," Sean says as he helps Marita out of the closet. "I went outside and looked around and I saw some footprints and tracks. The funny things is that the footprints were too small for a man's foot, and the carriage tracks were wide, so it had to be from someone wealthy.  
  
"Vivian," Marita says.  
  
"Vivian, you think that it was Vivian," Sean says.  
  
"Well, who else could it be?" Marita asks  
  
"She never even crossed my mind, but it does seem possible, but why would she come out here. How would she even know to come out here? Or even remember how to get out here? It's just not like Vivian to do her own dirty work. She may have had her servants Ernest or Kizzy do it, but I'll check on it tomorrow. But, I think that we're safe for tonight. So the only thing that we can do is settle in for the night, and I'll take care of this after you leave," Sean says.  
  
Marita is still a little shaken up, there's still a part of her that wonders 'what if it wasn't Vivian.'  
  
"Maybe we should just take the hint and call it a night," Marita suggests.  
  
"You wanna go home?"  
  
"No, but I just think that if God is trying to tell us not to do something then I think that we should listen." Just then Sean remembered his dream.  
  
Sean gently places his hand on Marita's shoulder. "If you want to go home, I totally understand, but I don't want you to leave because you think that I would try to pressure you in any way. If you stay we can just enjoy each other. Trust me I do believe in taking a hint, and if God is trying to tell us something, I will take heed. I wouldn't want either of us to regret our decision to make love."  
  
"Well then, since you put it that way, I'll stay," Marita smiles at Sean. "Thanks for being so wonderful."  
  
"You make it easy." Sean says. He's still a little concerned also.  
  
"Sean are you okay?" Marita asks  
  
"Yeah I just can't imagine Vivian going picking up that large of a rock and throwing it through the window. It's just not her style. She'd much rather confront us and try to make us feel bad, but trust me if she is behind this I will find out. But right now, I just want to think about you.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Marita asks  
  
"Well, we could eat. I'm starved," Sean says.  
  
"Yeah, I am kind of hungry too," Marita says as Sean sits down at the table and begins taking the food out. Marita goes into the kitchen to find utensils. She starts opening one drawer and cupboard after another.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Sean asks.  
  
"Utensils," Marita replies.  
  
"They're here," Sean says holding up the fork, "I brought some."  
  
"Well then, I'm snooping," Marita says as she continues to look into every drawer and cupboard.  
  
Sean just sits back and looks at his beauty. "God, I love her...I can't believe it, we were almost there."  
  
After eating in silence, Sean makes a fire. They decide to retire on the rugs because they wouldn't feel right sleeping in Ned and Libby's bed. They strip down to their undergarments and lay on the bearskin rugs again using quilts for cover, and they fall into a peaceful sleep...  
  
Author's Note: This part is not over yet...stay tuned. 


	9. Can't hide anymore

Author's Note: I've written this chapter several times, and I know that it is short and a little choppy, but I decided to post this version even though it is not as dramatic, because it helps to set the direction for drama in the upcoming chapters.  
  
1  
  
2 The Hideaway  
  
Sean and Marita are asleep on the bearskin rugs. You can see the two quilt- covered bodies intermingled, and the sun is shining through the broken glass. Marita is the first to wake.  
  
"Oh my goodness, it's late, I gotta go," Marita says as she tries to get up which wakes up Sean.  
  
"Where you going?" Sean asks in a raspy voice as he pulls Marita back down.  
  
"My train leaves at 1:00, and it's got to be close to noon," Marita says pointing to the blinding ray of sunshine coming through the window.  
  
"Then you have plenty of time," Sean says as he gets up and walks toward the window.  
  
"No I don't, it's late," Marita says  
  
"See," Sean says as he removes the paper from the window that was causing the sun to appear higher than it really was, "Never doubt a farmer's sense of time."  
  
DING DING DING DING DING DING DING  
  
Marita jumps as the mantle clock strikes seven o' clock. "I'm sorry, I guess that I'm a little nervous," Marita says as she wraps the quilt around her even tighter.  
  
"It's understandable," Sean says while he finishes re-applying the paper to the broken window.  
  
"So, do you want some breakfast?" Marita asks  
  
"No, but I do want to help you relax," Sean says as he crawls under the quilt between Marita's legs. Sean licks all the way from Marita's toes to her knees. He lifts her knees so that they are bent. When he gets to her thighs, he takes hold of them and gently opens them more so that he can taste her. He begins to suck and kiss her inner thighs.  
  
"Sean we have to stop," Marita manages to say.  
  
"I know…I know…I'm stopping," Sean says as he appears from under the quilt and kisses Marita heartily.  
  
"This is so unfair," Sean says with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
'What's unfair?" Marita asks  
  
"Any other couple would never have to endure this, and what's even sadder is that most of them don't even feel the way that we feel about each other, and they can just up and get married. There's got to be some way that we won't have to deny ourselves.  
  
"Yeah, well when you put it that way, it does sound pretty sad. But, I really don't want to think about that, at least not now."  
  
"Marita, I want you to know that I want everything there is to have in this life with you. The marriage, the kids, sunshine or rain, I want it all with you."  
  
"Don't forget how those kids are made," Marita adds  
  
"Oh yes, that will be one area that we will be best at, and I promise you that by the time you get back, I'll have a plan for us. I will find a way for us to be together," Sean says and kisses Marita gently.  
  
"So us not making love is okay with you?"  
  
"Well, no it isn't, but I'm willing to wait until we can do it honorably. Besides, you won't be around to tempt me so I'll be able to focus on finding a plan. But right now, I just want to spend a little time with you."  
  
Sean and Marita lay back and just spent the next two hours in each other's arms. Some moments they laughed and talked about their childhood, other moments they just sat quietly, and other moments they just kissed and hugged. Finally they got up, dressed slowly, and packed the items that they brought with them back into the saddlebags, and Sean has secured the bags onto his horse. As he walks back into the house, he sees Marita standing staring outside through the window with the broken glass.  
  
"Don't worry Marita, I'll find out who's behind this," Sean says as he walks up behind Marita and puts his arms around her waist.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't even thinking about that," Marita says surprised that she really had forgotten that the glass was broken. "I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if we really could be together."  
  
"Trust me, there is a way," Sean says.  
  
Marita really does believe that Sean will try with all of his Irish determination, but she believes that only thing that he will find is disappointment.  
  
DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING The clock strikes ten o'clock  
  
"So are you ready?" Sean asks  
  
"Are you, ready for me to leave?" Marita asks back  
  
"Well, no, but I don't want your Pa to get mad a me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we better go," Marita says as she turns around and takes Sean's hand as they exit the house.  
  
Outside Sean helps Marita onto the horse, and to Marita's surprise, Sean climbs on behind her instead of in front.  
  
"Sean?"  
  
"I just wanna hold you a little while longer," Sean says as he wraps his arms around Marita's waist and holds on for dear life. On the way home, both Sean and Marita's minds are filled with so many thoughts. There's so many things that they want to say to each other but they just decide to say nothing at all. They would rather just absorb their last few private moments together. 


	10. Saying Goodbye

The ride home seemed so long and so short at the same time. It seemed long because neither Sean nor Marita said anything, but it seemed short because before they knew it, they had arrived at Marita's home.  
  
Setting: Peter's house  
  
"Well, I guess that I better go inside and get ready," Marita finally said. Sean still hasn't said anything, nor has he removed his wrapped arms from around Marita's body.  
  
"It's about time you decide to come home. Your train leaves in less than three hours," Isaac says in his angry voice standing on the porch with his arms crossed at his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Pa," Marita says in her nice voice.  
  
"I'm sorry too Isaac. It's my fault," Sean intervenes.  
  
"I want to talk to both of you," Isaac says in his still angry voice.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you too. I was going to wait until Marita was gone, but now is as good a time as ever. Sean jumps off the horse and reaches for Marita. Isaac watches and his anger is soothed when he sees how gentle Sean is with his daughter, but it is fired up again when thoughts come to his mind. "Look how comfortable he is touching her. He better not have touched her anywhere else," Isaac thinks. He has seen how Sean and Marita have flirted with each other, but something is different about them. "He better not have taken her innocence, and she better not have given it to him."  
  
Sean and Marita both take a seat on the sofa while Isaac takes an authoritative seat in his large chair.  
  
"The first thing tbat I want to tell you, Marita don't you ever leave here for a night without telling me first, and Sean don't you ever take my daughter away from here and leave it up to your pa to break the news to me," Isaac says.  
  
"Pa, I left you a note on the table," Marita defends herself.  
  
"Marita, do you know it was almost eleven last night before I found your letter? A window was left open, and it must have been blown off the table. But, I looked all over for you. I went to Dora Mae's, and she said that she had seen you two leaving. So, then I went to Ned's, and he told me where you two were. I do not appreciate being left in the dark."  
  
"Papa, I'm really sorry, but I knew that you wouldn't have wanted me to go, and I feel that I am grown and can make my own decisions," Marita said.  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't have wanted you to go, but for good reason, and you are very capable of making decision for yourself. I just don't want anything to happen that you'll be sorry for. You forget Marita, these eyes have seen things that you've only heard stories about. You and Sean have both been protected." Isaac said. Isaac has calmed down and spoke in a very concerned tone. He wants to know if Marita gave herself to Sean, but he doesn't want to just come right out and ask.  
  
Sean now speaks up, "Isaac we understand and respect your experience, and I want you to know that I respect and love your daughter. I respect her enough to not compromise her in ANY way."  
  
"Not in ANY way?" Isaac says with raised eyebrows in a questioning tone.  
  
"Pa, Sean and I didn't do anything that could have…could have…repercussions," Marita adds  
  
"Whew," Isaac breathes out a deep relieved breath, and Sean and Marita both laugh.  
  
"Isaac, I want Marita and I to be together, and if it's okay with you, as soon as Marita leaves, I will find a way for us to be together," Sean said.  
  
"Son, I'm relieved to hear that you respect Marita, and I know now more than ever that you really do love her, but I just don't think that there is a way.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I just wanted to make sure that I have your consent. I'll do all the work," Sean said hastily.  
  
"I really hate that I'm not going to be here to help," Marita said.  
  
"That's quite alright baby girl, you go and get yourself educated. When you come back, things will work out fine," Isaac says.  
  
"Well I better leave you two and go and get ready," Sean says standing up. Marita and Isaac both stand with him.  
  
"I'll walk you out," Marita offers.  
  
"Thanks for informing me of your plans Sean," Isaac nods his approval of Sean.  
  
Outside Sean takes Marita's hand as they are walking to his horse, and Marita looks around to see if anyone is looking. "Marita, I'll be real glad when I can touch you in public without you looking over your shoulder," Sean says.  
  
"You really should look over your shoulder more often," Marita says.  
  
"Marita, I really don't care who sees us, but I promise, when you come back, we'll be together," Sean is now looking down at Marita's hand in his. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it gently.  
  
"Sean, I love you so much," Marita says smiling.  
  
"I love you too," Sean says and then he kisses Marita swiftly on the lips.  
  
"Sean," Marita says in a shocked voice.  
  
"See ya at the station," Sean winks and leaves on his horse.  
  
Setting: Inside Peter's home  
  
"Marita honey, you almost ready. It's almost noon," Isaac yells from the front room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Marita says as she picks up her coat.  
  
Isaac turns around, "One more thing Marita. I am so proud of you, and if your mother were still alive, she'd be beaming with joy. I wanted to give you this just in case."  
  
"Thank you papa," Marita says as tears well in her eyes as she looks at the money her father gave her, and she gives him a big hug. Isaac takes Marita's last suitcase and places it into the wagon, and off they go to the train station.  
  
Setting: The Lexington train station  
  
All of the Logans have gathered to send Marita off.  
  
"This is the first class call for the 1:00 express train to Boston," the attendant shouted loudly.  
  
"Well, Marita, I love you as one of my daughters. It is hard to let you go, but it has been a pleasure helping to raise you and having you as a secretary. I know that no one will ever be able to catch and cover my mistakes like you do, but I want you to have this just in case." He hands Marita the envelope. "If you decide that teaching is not the right occupation for you, you will always have a job with me. God bless you, and we look forward to your return," Ned smiled and hugged Marita warmly.  
  
"Be careful Marita, and I'll see you when you get back," Clay says and hugs Marita.  
  
"I don't know what Sean is going to do for the next three months, but…" Jeremy is now hugging Marita, "I'm sure that we'll find someone to keep him company," Jeremy says whispering in her ear.  
  
"This is the second class call for the train express train to Boston," the attendant yelled.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Marita. I'm gonna have to do without a big sister, but I'll manage," Lexy hugs Marita  
  
"Lexy, I'll still be here," Alice says, "But, I'm really gonna miss having a big sister. I love you Marita, and we're gonna have a lot to catch up on when you get back," Alice said and hugged Marita.  
  
Sean and Isaac were the only ones left that hadn't said their goodbye's. Isaac steps up to Marita. "Well baby girl, I'll see when you get back here. Be careful, and if you need anything, wire me. I love you honey," Isaac kisses Marita on the forehead and hugs her.  
  
"Well I guess it's my turn," Sean says while slowly stepping toward Marita.  
  
"Why don't we give them a few minutes," Ned says leading everyone away.  
  
"I've been thinking about what I wanted to say, but I know that I don't want to say goodbye. I love you with everything that I am, ever will be, and ever want to be. You're are my past, my present, and my future, and I'm gonna make you happy for the rest of your life just come back to me," Sean says with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm promise Sean, I'll be back," Marita says as a tear falls down her cheek.  
  
"This is the final call for the colored section for the Boston train," the attendant yelled. Just then a young, black male walked past Sean and Marita and tipped his hat at Marita and then boarded the train. Sean looked at the man funnily.  
  
"Sean, are you okay?" Marita asked  
  
"Yeah, I sure you could wear that ring now," Sean admitted. "Please, don't go Marita," Sean pleaded in his most pathetic voice.  
  
"Sean, I have to go. You know that, but I'll be back. I love you," Marita said quietly.  
  
Sean took Marita's hand and kissed it. Then he loaded her suitcases on the train, and walked her to the colored entrance. Marita stood on the stairway and looked and waved at everyone. Sean never took his eyes off Marita. Then he stepped up into the stairway with Marita and kissed her sweetly. "I'll be here when you get back." 


	11. Traveling & Taking Care of Business

Marita had finally settled into her seat. Luckily she had a window seat, so that she could look out over the countryside. The colored section of the train was always overcrowded, and the seats were always hard. But this time, for some reason, it didn't seem so bad. The person sitting next to her was an older lady. She was short and a little bent over, and she had prominent streaks of gray in her hair. But, she had large, strong hands that clutched a Bible and her bag.  
  
"How ya doin' honey, they calls me Mabel," the older woman introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Marita…Marita Peters," Marita greeted the woman cordially, but quickly re-focused her eyes back on Sean for the last few seconds before the train departs. Sean eyes have never left her since she took her seat on the train.  
  
"That yo Pa there?" Mabel asks  
  
"Yes, that's my pa," Marita responded.  
  
"Dem white people here for ya too?" Mabel asks curiously  
  
"Yes," Marita responded curtly  
  
"Look how dey all smilin' and wavin' at you. How you cum to know dem?" Mabel asked again  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but as soon as the train leaves, I'll tell you," Marita said trying to suffice the old woman.  
  
"Good, good stories always make the trip short," Mabel said and sat back in her seat and waited for the train to depart.  
  
Sean and Marita continued to stare at each other. Then they were distracted when a young man ran past them with bags in his hand. He almost missed the train, but since he rode in the first class section, the attendants were able to easily get him and his things boarded. Finally a loud "CHOO- CHOO" was heard, and the train began to move.  
  
Isaac, Ned, Clay, Jeremy, Alice, Lexy, and Sean stood waving at Marita. Marita waved at everyone, and then looked once more at Sean while he mouthed the words "I love you." After only a few seconds they were no longer in sight, and Marita sat back in her seat and just breathed deeply. She missed Sean so much already. She had no idea how she was going to make it three months without hearing his voice, or feeling his touch, but at least she would have something to encourage her through her time in Boston.  
  
"Well, c'mon honey, tell me yo story, and I'll tell you mine," Mabel insisted.  
  
Marita smiled at the old woman, and began, "Well, we came to know the Logans…"  
  
Mable interrupts her, "Naw, honey that ain't how ya tell a good, long story. Ya got ta start frum when you's born. I ken tell dat yu ain't all colored, so I want to hear all 'bout how lil' miss marita, you are miss ain't ya?"  
  
"Yes I am. I'm not married."  
  
"So I want to hear all how Miss Marita came to be on dis train wit me tuday."  
  
Author's Note: I'm having to really fictionalize a lot of this story. Some of the cities, events, and things that I'm mentioning may not have been in existence at that time, but I really don't have the time to do the research to ensure accuracy, so please don't hold it against me.  
  
"Well, my pa, Isaac Peters was born a free man in New Orleans, Louisiana. When his parents' master died, they were freed, and then they migrated to New Orleans, Louisiana. They were used to living in the country, so they found a small colored section and made a life for themselves. It wasn't hard for my grandfather to find work because New Orleans was a very commercial city. It was also very integrated. My father told me that Frenchmen came from France, and settled in New Orleans. He also said that the French didn't see black and white, so when they established businesses, they hired a lot of colored people. My grandfather worked for a Frenchman , named Mr. Delacroix, who was a blacksmith. He taught my grandfather all about making shoes, and soon they became best friends. He always invited my grandfather to all of his parties. He even had two daughters and a son that my father used to play with. As my father grew up, he also learned the trade of a blacksmith, and also began working at the shop. Mr. Delacroix also had horses, which my father took care of. So, he learned a lot about grooming horses and training them. As he and Mr. Delacroix's daughter, Miriam, grew up, they also developed a close relationship.  
  
"I bet Mr. Del-croix didn't like dat," Mabel assumed  
  
"Actually, he was thrilled. He truly didn't see color as an issue. Mrs. Delacroix was actually a mix of French and Asian. On top of that, it would ensure the future of his business. Mr. Delacroix had a hard time trusting people, especially white people. He said that white people would try to steal the business from him, but he hired my grandfather because he had an honest look about him. Now, there were a lot of Mr. Delacroix's business associates that were totally opposed to my father and Miriam's relationship, but with so many Frenchmen in the area, it was impossible for them to do anything about it. Most of the Frenchmen that came over, married the most beautiful light-skinned colored women or would have them as mistresses. They didn't have legal marriages, but they did live together as man and wife, and the man took care of her and their children. Some of the Frenchmen took colored women as mistresses because they were already married, but the man maintained both households. So, my father and Miriam courted, and then they got engaged. A few months after they were married, my father was called to war. While they were in the trenches in combat, he saw a white man laying on the ground calling for help. He had been wounded. He said that he almost left the man there, but he said that God told him to go and help the man. So, he picked the man up and carried him over his shoulder for two miles back to safety. That man was Ned Logan, who was the man standing next to my father at the train station. Ned Logan's father had immigrated to the United States from Ireland. They settled in Lexington, Kentucky where he purchased a piece of land so large, that you'll never see all of it. He worked in the family trade of breeding and training horses and soon made a successful business of it. They were not slave-owners, but they did hire people to help them. Ned's father died, so he left the business to him. He was so grateful to my pa, that they got to know a lot about each other because my pa would visit Ned in the hospital, and they became best friends. They talked a lot about their love of horses, and they talked a lot about their wives. Ned said that his wife was pregnant with their second child, and Isaac told him all about my mother, Miriam. Ned didn't think anything of my ma being white, but he did know all about the prejudice that existed in the world. When it came time for the war to end and for them to return to their homes, Ned asked my Pa if he'd like to come and work with him. My Pa loved New Orleans, but he wanted to make a name for himself on his own, doing what he loved to do. He was a little concerned about moving to the South, but Ned assured him that the Logan name had influence, and that he would always be protected. So, my Pa accepted the offer assuming that my mother would agree. My Pa was gone for just over a year, so when my Pa got back home, I had just been born. As soon as my mother was able to travel, he moved us all the way up to Lexington. Everything was just as Ned said that it would be in Lexington. My ma and pa rarely went out into the city together because they said that they didn't want to bring any attention to themselves, but they were protected by the Logan Legacy. About a year after we got there, my ma was pregnant again, but got real sick with yellow fever, and she and the baby both died. My Pa had a real hard time with her death. He started blaming himself for moving her too soon, and he couldn't even care for me. He said that I reminded him too much of my mother. Luckily, Ned's wife Libby took good care of me. She practically raised me along side her own two sons."  
  
"How'd ya'll not catch the fever?" Mabel asked  
  
"Well, that's what was so strange. No one can figure out how neither my Pa nor I got sick. The minister at church told my Pa that it just must've been her time to go, and that was when my Pa began to pick up the pieces of his life.  
  
"Libby, Ned's wife had her third child, a baby girl, when I was about three, so she was too little for me to play with, so I mostly played with Sean, the oldest boy, and Clay who is only a few months younger than me. As we grew up, Sean and I became a lot closer. I don't know why, but we just stuck together."  
  
"Is dat the boy that was looking at you wit dem puppy dog eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Yall got som'in goin' on. Yall been tippin' huh?"  
  
"No, actually Sean respects me."  
  
"I can see dat the boy respects you honey. I bet he even say dat he love you, don't he?"  
  
Marita didn't like the tone in Mabel's voice. Sean and her didn't have a relationship like any one else. "Well, now you know my story, so tell me your's," Marita said abruptly.  
  
"Honey, that still ain't tellin' me how you came to sit right hear 'long side Miss Mable."  
  
Marita realizes that she has never told someone more about herself than she has already told Mabel, and they must've been riding for a few hours already , but it was making the ride seem shorter. So she continued. "Well, I've been working for Ned since it was 16."  
  
"Oh I see, so ya'll been tippin'," Mabel surmised.  
  
"No," Marita raised her voice, " Ned's just like my father. I work as his secretary. I do real work. I manage all of his accounts, keep all of his records, and do just about anything else he needs."  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I just ain't never seen white folks, especially a white man, do something for a colored girl for nothing in exchange, if you know what I mean," Mabel explained.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean, but he pays me a great salary, plus he's just a good, kind person. Everyone in Lexington treats him with respect."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of the Logan's," Mabel admitted  
  
"Really, why didn't you tell me" Marita said.  
  
"Well, you was tellin' your story so good, I didn't want to butt in lest I had to. Didn't Misser Logan take on another boy chile?"  
  
"Yes, that's Jeremy. He's been here for about three years. It's almost like he was born into the family. Ned hasn't actually adopted Jeremy yet though," Marita said  
  
"Yeah, cause he been messin' with one of them girls, right?"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Marita inquired  
  
"Told you, that I'd herd of dem Logans before, but mostly what I herd was gossip. Sounds like dey real good peoples. So, keep goin' finish the story."  
  
"Well, while I was workin' for Ned, some days I would go up to the colored school there to read to the students. Well, one day when the teacher was sick, they came and asked me if I would take the class for the day. Ned was out of town on business, so I took the offer. The teacher ended up being out for three days. When the teacher came back, I would still go and help her with the children. Then when this scholarship came up, Mr. Logan gave me the telegram and asked me if I was interested. So, I applied and got in, and that is how I came to sit her next to you today.  
  
"Well that was a great..." Mabel was interrupted by the train attendant.  
  
"30 minute stop. 30 minutes only."  
  
Mabel and Marita decided to get off the train for a while.  
  
  
  
Location: Lexington, Kentucky  
  
Sean thought about Marita all the way home. As they passed Marita's house, it just seemed that he should be stopping there. When they finally did make it home, it seemed so empty. Sean finally understood the phrase, "home is where your heart is." His heart was nowhere near Lexington, Kentucky. He walked into the house so solemnly. He didn't even notice all the noise around him. He sat in the chair in the parlor all by himself for about two hours before anyone attempted to disturb him.  
  
"Son, she'll be back," Ned offered words of contentment and placed his hand on Sean's shoulder. "You just have to find a way to keep yourself busy."  
  
Just then Sean remembered what he had to do. "Pa, I'll be back before dinner," Sean says as he jumps up.  
  
"Where you goin'?' Ned asks.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get back," and with that Sean was gone. He rode his horse quickly and when he arrived at his destination, he didn't even wait for the horse to stop before jumping off. He tied his horse and ran to the door and pounded.  
  
"Well, good afternoon Mr. Sean, what brings you by here," Kizzy greeted as she moved over to let him in.  
  
"Where is she?" Sean asked.  
  
Kizzy answered "Well, if you be talkin' 'bout Miss Vivian, she be right…"  
  
Kizzy is interrupted, "I'm right here Sean. How lovely to see you," Vivian says as she walks from the parlor toward him.  
  
"Vivian, I'm not here for fun. Where were you about 5:00 yesterday evening?" Sean asked emphatically.  
  
"Excuse me Sean Logan. You can't just come into my home and demand information. Now, if there's something that you want to know ask nicely," Vivian said with a bright but devious smile.  
  
"Vivian, I just want to know where you were about 5:00 yesterday," Sean asked again.  
  
"Well, you should know the answer to that question. I went to your house to speak to you, but you weren't home, but I left about 4:00. Then I was here for the rest of the day."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sean asked  
  
"Sean, I definitely do remember my whereabouts. If you don't believe me ask Ernest. He drove me."  
  
"Fine, I just might do that," Sean turns around to leave.  
  
"Sean wait. Before you go questioning my servants, what are you after? What's going on?"  
  
Sean really didn't want to tell Vivian what was going on, but he also knew that Vivian would take his and Marita's secret to her grave. He decided to go ahead and tell Vivian because he wanted to see her reaction. "Yesterday we had an incident at my Pa's first house."  
  
"What do you mean, an incident," Vivian asked curiously.  
  
"Do you remember when I showed you my Pa's first house?"  
  
"First house, hmmm let me think….Oh yes, I remember, that thing that you wanted me to live in after we were married. I thought sure that that place would be inhabitable by now," Vivian responded arrogantly.  
  
"Well, there was an incident there with a rather large rock being thrown through the window," Sean continued.  
  
"Were you there?" Vivian asked just seeing how much Sean would tell her.  
  
"Yes, I was there, and I was not alone. Marita was with me," Sean just came straight out and said it.  
  
Vivian was very surprised that Sean was so honest. "Well, considering the circumstances, you're lucky that worse didn't happen," Vivian replied.  
  
Sean knew that Vivian was right and decided not to press, but to wait it out. He knew that if Vivian was responsible, that a rock through the window wouldn't be the end of it. "I just want to let you know that if you are responsible, I will find out," Sean said through gritted teeth as he continued to walk out the door.  
  
Vivian stopped him again, "Sean I want you to know that I have no ill feelings toward you or Marita. I really do want you to be happy, but if you need some company while Marita's gone, you know how to reach me." Vivian looked so honest and sincere, Sean couldn't help but to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Vivian asked.  
  
"You want to help me, pass the time until Marita comes back?" Sean asks trying to find out Vivian's motives  
  
"Well, I just want us to be friends. You remember before all of this marriage business, we used to really enjoy each other's company, and I just don't want to loose your friendship."  
  
Sean can't even remember one time when he and Vivian actually had a good time together unless it was at some overdressed, stuffy, social function, but "Sure, whatever you say," Sean said slowly, "You know that I'm not a man to hold a grudge."  
  
"Good…that makes me very happy. Maybe we can have lunch sometime."  
  
"Maybe," Sean replies blandly. Sean walks out of the house.  
  
"Magnificent performance," Vivian says to herself as she sits down in the parlor to think over her plans. "Tomorrow, I'm going to pay Mr. Logan a visit."  
  
On the way home, Sean thought about his confrontation with Vivian. He tried to remember her facial expression when he told her what happened, but she seemed normal, not even a little nervous. He decided to let this situation rest because Marita was gone at least for the next three months, and he decided to just focus on finding a plan for them to be together.  
  
Location: Inside Logan Home  
  
"Sean, where have you been? It's dinner time." Lexy asked as Sean walked up the stairs to wash up.  
  
"I had business, but I'll be down in a minute," Sean said as he went up the stairs.  
  
Everyone was already seated at the dinner table when Sean joined the rest of the family. "Did you do whatever it was that you had to do?" Ned asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sean replied.  
  
"Did you happen to see Isaac?" Ned asked  
  
"No, I didn't. Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm gonna have him over for meals until Marita comes back. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to eat three meals a day alone for three months," Ned replied  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Sean says  
  
"Sean, tomorrow before dinner, I need to speak with you," Ned says again  
  
"Okay, what's it about?" Sean asks  
  
"Yeah Pa, what can you talk to Sean about that you can't tell the whole family," Clay asks loudly.  
  
"I can tell the whole family, but there's more than our family involved, and that's ALL that I'm going to say about it until tomorrow. We'll have a family meeting after I talk to him. Does everyone understand?" Ned says as he looks to all of his children to make sure that they understand. Family dinner went as usual. When it was finished, everyone resumed his usual evening routine, except Sean. Normally this was the time, that he would meet Marita in the stables or at the lake. He ended up going to his room and taking out a paper, quill, and ink. He began to write down a list of people that he could contact that may have some information about what he could do. After a lot of thought, he came up with only four names, but that was better than none at all.  
  
The next day, Sean was up just after dawn. He had several meeting and a lot of work to do. He wanted to start working on plans for him and Marita, but he had other deadlines to meet. Finally, he made it back home. He went straight to his Pa's office for their meeting. When he walked in Isaac was there seated.  
  
"Evening Pa, Isaac," Sean greeted the two men and sat down.  
  
Ned began, "Well, let's make this quick. Isaac as you know our children have developed a relationship, and I think that they should have our support. 


	12. Good Advice & Getting Support

Special thanks to all of you who submit reviews for my story. I really wouldn't write if there weren't great readers like you all.  
  
Authors Note: If the language is difficult to understand, I apologize, but it makes the story more credible. Just read is like it sounds. I'm having to backtrack to the train, so that I can tell Mabel's story. Then, the story will progress back to the meeting with Ned, Isaac, and Sean.  
  
Mabel's story  
  
After Mabel and Marita got settled again after the break, Mabel began her story.  
  
"I was born a slave. My massa was the most terrible massa. My ma was the most prettiest slave on the plantation, but in dem days, beauty was a curse. She bore 'leven chillin' and six was black and five was white. The five white was for de massa. As you kin see, I's for my pa, I's the fourth from the youngest. My ma was only 19 when she bare me. Massa never mess with no other slaves but my mama. Massa was real good to my ma. He take care of her and see dat she have nice things, but he turn round and sold all my ma chillin' when dey turn 13 year old. That grieve my mama soul. She begged and pleaded with massa, but he say dat he cain't keep that many chillin runnin round. Massa have his white wife too, and he have eight chillin' wit her too. So, mama tried real hard not to look good to massa. She tried real hard to get fat but she just couldn't keep no fat on her bones. She tried to get real dark by working in the sun all day, but Massa made her work in his house. Massa even mess with her up till the time she give birth. I was only five year old but I remember wid dat last chile, she was so sick. My papa got real mad too. He begged Massa not to mess with mama, but massa had him hanged. Mama and dat baby die that same day too. Massa was real sad too. He carried her body, and he cried over her for three days and then the body start to stink. Nobody ever saw massa like dat before. Even Massa wife say dat he should die too cause he a disgrace to they whole family. After a few weeks Massa was back to normal. When I was 13, he sole me on the block. I was sold to Mr. Frank. He was a good massa. He did mess with some of the older women, but he never took a girl chile's virtue, and since I didn't lay wit no man, he never mess wit me. Mr. Frank was real rich and he take good care of all his slaves, he said dat it made them do better work for him. I worked there wit Mr. Frank for a long time. He never sold a slave, and he only bought new ones when a slave died. When I was bout 25, Mr. Frank died and freed all us slaves. All of 'em left, except me. Mr. Frank wife, Miss May was pregnant wit her 9th chile. She and I became good friends. She let me move into the big house and help her raise all dem chillin. When Miss May baby come, it look like all de rest of 'em. White wit no hair but dis one had brown eyes. As dat chile grew, the skin turn a lil' darker than all de rest of them chllin, and her hair was real curly like. Miss May never allowed that chile to go into town, but I never questioned her, and I kept my mouf shut. One day that chile got real sick, and the doc came and said that the chile either has dat sick cell anemia or that small pox. He say dat if it was dat anemia, den it would have been pass down from one of the parents, and he say dat some of the other chillin should have it too. Then he say dat if it was the pox, it catches like wildfire and everyone else would be sick too. Miss May still didn't say nuthin' but the doc figured it out, and so did I. He treated the chile for that anemia. After the doc lef, Miss May just came right and tole me dat lil' Lily wadn't Mr. Frank chile, but she was for Clarence."  
  
Marita spoke, "Did she treat the chile any different than the others?"  
  
"Yes, she did. She loved dat chile more than all de others. Miss May say that Clarence was her true love, and she say dat the chile make faces just like him, and she say that she could see Clarence in lil' Lily's eyes."  
  
"Did Clarence know about Lily?" Marita asked  
  
"Clarence lef when Mr. Frank died. But about seven years later, me, Miss May, and Lily was sitting in the house quilting, when we heard a hard knock on the door. I went and answered the door. I said, 'Clarence is dat you.' Well, it didn't take no time for Miss May to make it to the door. 'Clarence!" she yelled and leaped at him. I saw dat dey needed some privacy so I took lil' Lily wit me upstairs. A while later, Miss May called for Lily. Clarence and Miss May just cried wit dat chile all evenin' long. Clarence stayed in the old slave quarter that was closet to the big house. When Mr. Frank died he left a lot of savings bonds and Clarence helped Miss May figure out how to cash them. She got a whole lot of money, and she paid me more than enough for all the years that I stayed wit her. Then she hired Clarence. He really was man of the house, but he still stay in that old quarter because he didn't want lil' Lily to think that livin' together was right."  
  
"But, they had a chile together, what's the difference?" Marita asked.  
  
"That's what we tried to tell stubborn Clarence, and he and Miss May had two more chillin' before the doc say that she cain't have no more."  
  
"How did they manage to keep people from bothering them?"  
  
"Well, Miss May always carried her babies real small, and when she got too big, she didn't go into town. When the doc came to deliver the babe, he just never said a word. See, ole' doc had some colored chillin' too. Since, Clarence was bright-skinned the chillin' looked white. When people asked Miss May whose chillin they was, she said that they was her dead cousin's chillin. Thirty years later , all Miss May's chillin are grown up. They alls married with their own chillin. I still stay with Miss May in that big ole' house.  
  
"So you never got married or had any children?" Marita asked.  
  
"Honey, I've seen many women live and die by men, including my own mama. I've never seen a truly happy couple, until Clarence came back to Miss May. I can say that they are the only couple that is really happy with each other, and the world we live in won't accept it. Ne'ertheless, I've got more money than I'll ever spend, and I'm a free woman bound my no man but God; so, I just try to see the world. Today, I'm going to Boston because I hear that colored folks do real well there."  
  
By the that Miss Mabel finished her story, Marita realized that it had been over three hours. Time really did fly when you told good stories.  
  
"We'll be arriving in Boston within the hour," the train attendant yelled. Marita felt a knot growing in her stomach that she gently patted.  
  
"You getting' nervous ain't ya?' Mabel asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little, how'd you know?" Marita asked.  
  
"Because I could sense it," Mabel responded simply.  
  
"So do you know where you will be staying tonight?" Marita asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't you worry yo pretty lil' head 'bout Miss Mabel. I learned to take real good care of myself."  
  
Before they knew it the train had stopped. The first and second classes unloaded first. Then Marita helped Miss Mabel, and they loaded their things. After they had gotten their bags and were ready to go their separate ways Miss Mabel spoke, "Now, you listen to me and listen good. This college here may get hard for you, but you gone make it. There will be something that will try to hinder you, but if you be patient and be true to yourself, you will always make the right choice. The easy way ain't always the best way. Sometimes you have to take the story way because when the storm is over the sun shines on you so beautiful, and it will be worth it when you're truly happy. Marita honey, make sure that you keep the good Lord close to you. He'll give you guidance and wisdom, and He'll lead you to the light. The good book says, 'Cast all of your cares on Him for he cares for you,' and always have faith in the impossible because, faith is believin' in what your lil' eyes cain't see."  
  
"Thank you so much Miss Mabel. I really do hope that I see you again," Marita hugged Mabel.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine beautiful Marita, and if the good Lord bid, I'll see you again. Take care," Mabel turned around and went on her way.  
  
There was still a lot of people at the train station. Marita sat down to find her directions. She needed to get to Miss Liza's Hotel, which was supposed to be only about a block away. Marita picked up her three suitcases and began walking. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw the young black man that tipped his hat to her in Lexington. She tried to act like she didn't see him, but it was too late. He saw her.  
  
"Cuse me," he yelled and Marita didn't acknowledge him, "Cuse me," he yelled again and Marita stopped.  
  
"I saw you back at the station in Lexington. My name's Josiah Lewis, and I just had to tell you that you're the most beautiful lady, I ever did see."  
  
  
  
Location: Lexington, Kentucky- Meeting between Sean, Ned, and Isaac  
  
Setting: Ned Logan's office, Ned has called a meeting between Sean, Isaac, and himself.  
  
Ned began, "As you well know, our children have developed a relationship, and I think that they should have our support."  
  
Isaac spoke up, " Well, before Marita left, I had a talk with them. I'm sorry that I didn't include you Ned, but I felt that I needed to go ahead and talk to them. I talked to Sean, and he assured me that he only had the most honorable intentions for Marita. So, I gave him my permission to try to find a way for them to be together, honorably."  
  
Ned speaks again, "Well that's a good start, but there are a several points that I want to make. Firstly, Isaac you and I both know what it's like to truly love a woman; Secondly, we both were in situations where marriage was possible; Thirdly, we both know that what is best for Sean and Marita, is Sean and Marita; Finally, we only have three months. Now, with that in mind are there any questions? Ideas?"  
  
Sean speaks next, "Well, I've made a list of people that I feel that may have some information that could help us."  
  
"That's good, and if you want to give me your list, I can add to it," Ned said.  
  
"It's right here," Sean pulled the list out of his satchel. "I could only think of four people."  
  
"Well, I know of at least three people that I could contact," Isaac added.  
  
"Good, let's make a list, and we can get started as soon as possible," Ned said.  
  
"Pa, Isaac, I really do appreciate your helping me and Marita, I mean Marita and I," Sean said.  
  
"I see Marita's got you correcting you grammar," Isaac chuckled  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying," Sean said.  
  
The three men took almost an hour to make their list of possible contacts.  
  
"Pa, dinner's ready," Lexy yelled.  
  
Ned spoke, "Alright, now I'm gonna have to talk to the rest of the family after dinner, but I think that with this list, we should get some good information. Oh, and Isaac, I told you many times over the years that you're just like my brother, and that you and Marita were always welcomed at my table, but now that Marita is gone, I'm insisting that you have your meals here."  
  
Isaac smiled, "Ned, you don't think that I'm capable of cooking for myself?"  
  
"Yes, actually I know that you can cook and that is exactly why I want you to eat here. We want you to live until Marita comes home," Ned said  
  
"And you think that Alice's cooking will keep me alive?" Isaac retorted  
  
"Good point," Ned said as the three men laughed, "but I'd still feel better if you joined us. Besides, Alice is learning to make more than chicken," Ned said as the three men walked out of the office smiling.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Stewed chicken," Alice replied causing Sean, Isaac, and Ned to burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alice asked.  
  
"Nothing honey, just man stuff," Ned replied trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Alice, I thought that you were gonna try some of your new beef recipes," Clay said while he was serving himself some of the chicken.  
  
The family and Isaac ate and conversed casually. For some strange reason, Sean felt good having Isaac there. It felt like he had a part of Marita there. Then when dinner was over, they all joined into the den for their family meeting.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Jeremy asked impatiently  
  
Ned begins the meeting, "Well, I just had a talk with Sean and Isaac, and as I'm sure that you've all figured out, Sean and Marita care a great deal about each other, and they want to be together."  
  
"Gosh Sean, it's about time, you do something about it," Clay interjected as he gave Sean a big, manly handshake  
  
"Yeah, I was tired of catching them together trying to act like nothing was going on," Jeremy interjected.  
  
"Yeah me too, they told me that they were kissing because that was the way that you say "Hello" in Ireland," Lexy said innocently causing everyone to laugh, especially Sean. Lexy was encouraged by everyone's laughter so she decided to keep going, "…Then he stuck his tongue in her mouth, yuck, and then he put his hands on…."  
  
"Lexy, that's enough," Sean interrupted.  
  
Everyone paused for a minute and stared at Sean, then they all burst out laughing again except Ned and Isaac. They both stood looking at Sean with their arms crossed, but Isaac had an angry scowl on his face. "That is exactly why we are going to try to help Sean and Marita. They both deserve to be happy. Now, we've made a list of people that we are going to contact to see if they can help, so you know how things are around here. Lexington is a small town, and they love gossip. We're gonna keep it as confidential as possible, but if people find out they will start talking. Everyone in this family will remain informed of the progress, but no one is to discuss this with anyone else unless you have my approval. If this gets out too soon, everything and I mean everything could be ruined. If you are approached regarding this matter, just act like you know nothing. If people can't get any solid information, the rumor will die. I'd like to get this taken care of by the time Marita returns. Does anyone have anything that they'd like to add?"  
  
"Well, if there's anything that I can do to help let me know," Alice adds  
  
"Yeah me too," Clay adds  
  
"Me too," Jeremy adds  
  
"Well, I'd say, me too, but I know  
  
Setting: Logan home  
  
"Good Morning Vivian, how are you?" Alice asked as she moved to allow Vivian into the house.  
  
"I'm magnificent, how are you?" Vivian responded.  
  
"I'm fine. How can I help you?" Alice asked curious as to why Vivian was there.  
  
"Well, actually I needed to talk to your father. Is he here?"  
  
"Yes, he's in his office, you can go right in," Alice said as she went back to continue her work. 


	13. First Day & Just helping out...

Author's Note: I'm really trying to pull the story together. It makes sense to me, but if it doesn't make sense to you, send me an e-mail that way I can try to edit it. Also, I'm really not going to include a lot of dialogues that take place in the classroom, except pertinent information. Some of the parts may seemed a bit rushed, but I'm just trying to get to the nitty gritty of the story.   
  
Setting: Outside Miss Liza's Hotel and restaurant  
  
Josiah grabbed Marita's suitcases right out of her arms before she had a chance to speak. "Where you headin?" Josiah asked.  
  
"Thank you but, I can manage them."  
  
"My mama always taught me that I should always help a lady, specially one as pretty as you."  
  
"Okay well I'm just going up the road."  
"No problem," Josiah says as they start walking. "So, I saw you in Lexington. You from there?" Josiah asked  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"Are you gone be goin' to the college here?"  
  
"Yes....I am."  
  
"Good then maybe we can get to know each other," Josiah said with a big smile on his face as they reached Miss Liza's.  
  
Marita not wanting to be rude says, "Well, I doubt that we'll have the time."  
  
"Well, you can bet that Josiah Lewis is gonna get to know you, Miss......Miss"  
  
"Marita...my name is Marita. Well thank you for your help, but it's late and I really better be going," Marita said as she took her suitcases from Josiah and walked into Miss Liza's.  
  
Josiah runs after Marita, "Marita, Marita wait, I want to know"  
  
"She's got business to take care of," a woman with fiery red hair yelled back.  
  
Marita was now face to face with the red-haired woman. "Hello, I'm Marita"  
  
"Yes Marita Peters, I've been waiting for you to get here. Here's a key to your room, it's 212. There are seven other girls from the college staying here, and your roommate is Anne. Go ahead and go up and get some rest. When you're finished with class tomorrow, you'll come here and I'll fill all of you in on your duties. Marita unlocked the door and went into the room. As soon as she walked in, Anne jumped up. "Is that you Marita?"  
  
"Yes, it's me," Marita responded.  
  
Marita and Anne made their introductions, and Marita went to put on her nightgown for bed, and just then she remembered Sean's shirt. She had second thoughts about putting it on, because Anne might ask why, but right now she really needed a taste of home, better yet, she needed to feel Sean. Marita put on Sean's shirt and slipped the silver ring onto her left ring finger and settled into bed just after midnight. She could smell Sean's manly scent, and this made her long to be with him even more. That night, Sean also went to bed thinking of Marita. He also put the ring on his left ring finger.  
  
The next morning, Marita along with all of the other girls, ate breakfast and began their walk to the school. Marita walked at the back of the pack and didn't really engage in conversation with the other girls.  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Marita turned around to see a young, white man talking to her.  
  
"Yes?" Marita said  
  
"Are you headed to the college?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good then, I'm going the right way." Marita was a little puzzled as to why the young white man would even be going to college.  
  
"May I ask why you are going to the college?" Marita asked  
  
"To become a teacher"  
  
"Yeah, but it's for coloreds"  
  
The young man burst out laughing, "What, I'm not colored enough for you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell."  
  
"It's alright. I pass for white all the time. My ma is half, and I'm a quarter, but that's enough to get into the college. Just yesterday, I rode in the "whites-only" section of the train. So, where are you from?"  
  
"Lexington, Kentucky" Marita responded.  
  
"What a coincidence, I'm from Richmond, Kentucky which is only about 30 miles from there. My father does business with some people there. What's your name?"  
  
"Marita Peters," Marita responded  
  
"Hmm, I don't know any Peters, but I'm Shawn Ferguson, nice to meet you," Shawn said as he extended his hand.  
  
Marita's eyes popped open when she heard his name, "What a coincidence," she thought to herself. She extended her hand, and they shook briefly. They were just about to the school. Marita took a minute and took a short glance at Shawn. He was very tall, about 6'5. His complexion was a little bit lighter than Sean, and he was a little bit heavier than Sean in weight. Marita could also see that he had very large muscles and unusually large hands. He had hazel-green eyes, and his hair was blondish, and it had a slight wave to it. He really didn't look colored at all. Marita had to admit, that he was actually very handsome, of course in her eyes, he didn't hold a candle to her Sean. By the time that they made it to the school, all of the other students were there waiting also. Then the doors opened and they were led into a large classroom with black chalkboards all around the classroom.  
  
Location: Classroom  
  
The woman spoke first, "Ladies on the right side, and gentlemen on the left side. We want all of you to have your attention on the subject at hand, and not the person sitting next to you. I am Miss Thomas and this is Mr. Harper. We will be your instructors for the next three months. If there are any questions or any problems please don't hesitate to come and speak with us. We will have office hours before class from 7:30 am - 8:00 am, and after class from 12:15 pm - 3:00 pm."  
  
Marita listened to the way that Miss Thomas spoke. She didn't even sound colored. Marita assumed that this was because of her education. Marita thought about all the times that other colored people had told her that she didn't talk like a colored or act like a colored, they all said that it was because she was raised with the Logans. "Hmmm" she laughed to herself. "They're really gonna think that I'm `white' now.  
  
Miss Thomas is still talking, "This will be a very intense course. Your work placements really should not hinder your performance in this course. You will work in your placements as needed from 12:15 until no later than 7:00 pm everyday. Today, there will be a general introduction, but tomorrow we will get right into the meat of it all. Now, posted on that board at the back of the room is the schedule for the next three months." Marita kept looking around the classroom of 30 students. There were 16 ladies and 14 gentlemen. After making introductions and going over the requirements, the instuctors allowed for a 15 minute break.  
  
Everyone got up to go and use the restrooms which were outside. Marita was second in line to use the ladies restroom. While Marita was in the restroom, Shawn was standing waiting in line for the men's restroom.  
  
"Man, you see dat that girl?" a young man asked another guy in line.  
"Yeah man, she gone be my wife by the end of this semester," the other young man said back  
  
Marita is now walking out of the restroom.  
  
"Well, it sure is a shame dat she gone be your wife since you don't even know her name and I already done got her," Josiah said as he approached Marita.  
  
"Hello beautiful Marita, you sho do look purty tuday," Josiah said loudly enough for all the other young men to hear.  
  
"Thank you, Josiah. I better be going back to class now," Marita said as she promptly exited the scene and as all the young men watched her leave, including Shawn.  
  
"See there, she couldn't wait tu get away from you," one of the young men told Josiah  
  
"Naw, yall watch and see. If you pay close attention, yall gone learn more than teachin' this semester. Josiah knows what a lady likes."  
  
Location: Lexington, KY: Ned's office  
  
"Good morning Vivian, how are you?" Ned asked politely.  
  
"Oh, I'm very well, I just thought that I'd check in to see if I could be of any assistance," Vivian responded sweetly.  
  
"Assistance with what?" Ned asked back  
  
"With filing, drafting, or anything else that hasn't been done since Marita left."  
  
"Well, Marita's only been gone for a few days, so there's not that much to do, but I think that I can manage it," Ned said.  
  
"Oh nonsense, Mr. Logan, I've got a great deal of experience in this area, and I insist that you let me help. Besides, I'm sure that you've got other matters to attend to. Just show me where to begin," Vivian said.  
  
"Well, here's a list of correspondence that needs to go out, you can sit in Marita's desk."  
  
"Great, I'll get started," Vivian said as she sat down at Marita's desk. She noticed that Marita's things were still there. "Why hasn't he moved her things?" Vivian wondered. Looking at the desk, Vivian was able to tell a lot about Marita. She could see how neat and orderly everything was. There were also several personal items left on the desk. There was a Christmas ornament that had "Merry Christmas from Lexy" on it, and there was a painted rock that was engraved, "Happy 15^th Birthday, From Sean" that was being used as a paperweight. Vivian opened the drawer to pull out a piece of parchment. There was a small box in the drawer that had a lock on it. "Wonder what's in there?" Vivian wondered. Vivian worked on the correspondence and by the time that she finished it was just before lunch.  
  
"Well, what else can I help you with?" Vivian asked  
  
"That'll be all Marita, you can go to lunch," Ned replied.  
  
Vivian gasped, "Excuse me, you called me Marita."  
  
"Oh I did, I'm sorry. I'm just used to her being here," Ned laughed lightly.  
  
Vivian was really aggravated by Ned's little slip, but she reminded herself, "I've got to be better than Marita."  
  
"You've done good work, I really do appreciate it. I'm sure that you've got better things to do with your day. I can handle it form here," Ned said nicely.  
  
"Are you sure?" Vivian asked again as she stood up to leave  
  
"Of course, thanks again Vivian," Ned said as he walked to the door. When he went to open the door, he saw Sean coming towards him. "Pa, I went to see Ted Livingston, and he said that," Sean stopped talking when he saw that Vivian was there.  
  
"Hello Sean," Vivian said oozing with sweetness.  
  
"Hello, Vivian," Sean replied back.  
  
There was a dead silence for a while before Vivian spoke again, "Please Sean, don't stop on account of me, I was on my way out. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Logan," Vivian said as she breezed through the door and out of the house.  
  
"Tomorrow, what are you gonna see her about?" Sean asked  
  
"I have no idea. She came by here today insisting that I needed some help. So, I let her prepare some correspondence for me, but I really do need to go ahead and hire someone. I can't let dated materials stack up. But, I have no idea of what she meant tomorrow. I guess, we'll see tomorrow," Ned said. 


	14. The Rules & Help Wanted

Later that day, after Marita and the rest of the girls returned to Miss Liza's after class, Miss Liza briefed the girls on their responsibilities. All eight of them stood in Miss Liza's office, while she sat at the desk and puffed on a cigar.  
  
"If you follow the rules, your life here for the next three months will be easy. You will report here for work everyday after class at 1:00. I know that you get out of class at 12:15, and the college is only a ten minute walk from here, so don't be late. You must wear an apron at all times. You will rotate duties every week. You will work until no later than 7:00 pm everyday, and you will be able to leave for class at 7:50 am to give you plenty of time to get there. So, if you want to eat, you better get down here before then. You will also have to help with breakfast which begins at 6:45 am. On Saturday, we only serve brunch, you will work from 9:00 - 1:00. Now, the college says that they don't want ya'll having company in your rooms, but I've caught too many gentlemen sneaking out of the ladies' rooms. All of you ladies are over 18 and you are still single. So, I've come to the conclusion that if I allow you to have company, you won't have to sneak around. BUT, no and I mean, NO, overnighters. Your curfew is 11:00, so ALL company must be gone by 11:00 pm. You must make your bed every morning and keep your room decent. No smoking or drinking while your in my hotel or on these grounds. I do both of them, and I don't want to be responsible for ya'll getting the illnesses that I have because of my smoking. If there's something you need come talk to me about it. I know that I may not seem like the nicest person, but I'm very serious about this, if you have any problems, questions, or just need to talk, I'm here. OH, there's one more thing. You will find Boston to be a very, "open" town. Does everyone understand what I mean by "open"?"  
  
All of the girls shook there head "yes." Marita felt kind of silly because she had no idea of what Miss Liza meant by "open."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, I really don't know what you mean?" Marita asked shyly.  
  
"Most of you girls probably don't either, Marita, I'm glad that you were smart enough to ask. Ladies, if you don't know, ASK," Miss Liza said very seriously. "Open, is a term that I have given this city. This town is very racially mixed. The coloreds here are able to live just as good as the whites, although there are not as many coloreds as there are whites. If you find someone that you like, Fine, have fun, but I know that you all are within marrying age and I'm sure that that is very much on your minds, so your not just looking for temporary fun. But, the colored men here tend to be very uppity, trying to think that they are more than what they are because they have good jobs or a little money in their pockets. The white men here are very nice to young, colored girls but I've seen the white men here try to take advantage of some of the girls. If you have some problems with any of the men here, colored or white, student or non-student, let me know. I don't want to see any of you hurt. Please ladies, let me know so that I can watch it. One other thing, is that I have eyes in the back of my head. You may not think that I see things, but I see just about everything that goes on here. I also have a good nose for men. I can pretty much tell what a man's about from the start. So, posted outside the door is the assigned chores for the rest of the week, so go ahead and get started, except for you Marita. While you're here, you will only work as needed."  
  
"Excuse me," Marita wondered aloud.  
  
"Go ahead ladies, I need to speak with Marita," Miss Liza said as she motioned for them to leave.  
  
"Your previous employer, a Mr. Ned Logan, went through a great deal of trouble finding out where you will be working and has paid me to allow you to live here, so that you can focus on your studies without having to work. So, the only time that you will have to work will be when we get really busy. So, you are free to do whatever, you'd like," Miss Liza smiled at Marita  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll go to my room and look over my books," Marita said as she walked out.  
  
That night before going to sleep, Sean put on his homemade ring on his left ring finger and sat down to write his first letter to Marita. He still didn't have an address to write to, but as soon as she wrote him, he would send her the letter. He wrote about Ned and Isaac offering to help them, and he wrote about how much he missed her and loved her. He decided to leave out the part about Vivian playing secretary out of the letter, just because he didn't want her worrying about Vivian. That night Marita also sat down with her homemade ring on her left hand and sat down to write Sean. She told him about the school and a little about Miss Mabel. She also told him how much she missed him and loved him, but she also decided to leave out the part about Josiah because she didn't want him worrying either.  
  
The next morning, Sean woke up feeling refreshed. He took of his ring and place it in the box on his chest of drawers. He assumed his usual schedule of grooming and joined the family and Isaac for breakfast. He decided to stop by his Pa's office on his way out to the field. Just after entering his Pa's office, there was at knock at the front door. Alice yelled that she would answer it, so Sean proceeded.  
  
"Morning Pa, I'm gonna work in the fields for a couple hours then I'll need to go into town, but I'll be back before lunch. After lunch, I'm gonna pay a visit to Shelby to see if he can help us out," Sean said.  
  
"Alright Sean that's fine, would you mind posting this up on the "help wanted" board?" Ned asked  
  
Sean read that the sign was asking for a secretary. "Sorry son, I've got to get some help in here. Things are stacking up quickly."  
  
"I understand...Well I better get..." Sean was interrupted as he heard a high, female voice which belonged to none other than Vivian Winters.  
  
"Good morning, Sean...Mr. Logan. I just assumed that you could use my help today," Vivian said as she walked into the office.  
  
"Really Vivian, I can manage," Ned said.  
  
"Mr. Logan, you don't have to be so proud. I assume that these documents need to be recorded?" Vivian asked as she sat down at Marita's desk and began working.  
  
"Pa, I'm leaving," Sean said as he walked out of the door.  
  
"Sean don't forget to post the sign," Ned yelled.  
  
Sean worked in the fields until it was time for lunch. He came back home and washed up and headed for the table to see Vivian seated right next to his chair. He walked in a sat down. The family ate lunch while Vivian regaled them with stories about the new dressmaker from Paris. After lunch, everyone headed back for their normal duties. "Isaac, can I speak with you for a minute?" Sean asked. Sean and Isaac walked into the great room. "Please, don't think that Vivian's being here, is by my invitation," Sean said.  
  
"Son, don't worry about it. Ned, told me that she insisted on helping. Besides, I trust you," Isaac said  
  
"Thanks Isaac, that means alot."  
  
After Vivian left the Logan home, she made a trip into town. She saw the "help wanted" sign that Sean posted. "Hmmm, Mr. Logan has already found a secretary. He doesn't need two," Vivian said to herself as she slipped the sign in her handbag. On her way home, she reached into her handbag and pulled out a slim 4 X 6 box. It was Marita's box. The one that she had in her desk drawer in Mr. Logan's office. "Can't wait to see what's in here," Vivian said to herself. 


	15. The Box & The First Letter

Author's Note: I know that the chapters have been short, but I've started a new position and it really is rather time consuming, so it is easier to just post short chapters for now. FYI- Hey you other fan fic writers, keep writing. I love to read your stories too. Take care. Once again, I appreciate your feedback.  
  
Location: Lexington, Kentucky Setting: Winters' home  
  
Vivian rushed into her house with her pouch purse clutched tightly in her hands. She ran right past Kizzy on her way up the stairs.  
  
"Miss Vivian are you alright?" Kizzy asked  
  
Vivian was so focused on finding out the contents of the box, she didn't even respond back to Kizzy.  
  
When Vivian made it to her bedroom, she threw the pouch purse onto the bed, and grabbed a hairpin from her dressing table. She lay across the bed and pulled Marita's box out of her bag. She stuck the hairpin in the lock and tried to use it as a key to open it. After about five minutes of trying to open the lock unsuccessfully, Vivian became really frustrated, "Stupid box," Vivian said as she threw the box on the floor. Vivian was just about the curse the box, when she realized that that the latch had opened. "Oh, blessed little box, you're so sweet to open for me," Vivian talked to the box sweetly. "Sorry Marita, but I just don't think that it's right to keep everything so 'boxed up,' "Vivian said as she opened the box only to find a stack of little notes. Vivian sat down to read the little notes. She recognized the handwriting, it was definitely Sean's. The first note read, "Wait for me." The second note read, "Meet me at seven horses." Seven horses, where is seven horses? Vivian thought to herself. The third note read, "See ya at nine lake." Nine Lake, what is nine lake? Vivian thought. The fourth note read, "Meeting late, Ms U." Vivian understood this one, Sean was telling Marita that he had a late meeting and that he missed her. The fifth note, was a picture that Sean drew of a heart one half was light, and the other half was dark, obviously symbolizing their relationship. The sixth note read "Rough day, need U bad." The seventh note read, "Got an itch, need to be scratched."  
  
Vivian began to talk to herself as she reads the last few notes in the box, "My goodness, I had no idea that Sean was so desperate for love. "Hmmm", she thought to herself, "if he's so desperate for love, and Marita is not here to fulfill his need, I wonder what he would do. I'm sure he's missing Marita alot right about now, I wonder what I can do about giving Sean a little "itch," and then I'll see what I can do about scratching it." Vivian began to feel all "hot and bothered" just thinking about "scratching Sean's itch."  
  
Time progression: Marita has been gone for three weeks  
  
Vivian showed up every morning at Ned's office faithfully. At first, Ned wasn't happy about it, but since no one had responded to the "help wanted" sign, he figured that it was good that she was there for the time, and Vivian proved to be knowledgeable and trustworthy.  
  
One morning Sean came into his Pa's office, "Pa you sent for me."  
  
"Yeah, there's a letter here for you that I think that you'd want to see," Ned said. Hearing this, caused Vivian to stop what she was doing. She watched as Sean took the letter, and she also saw the huge toothy grin that came on Sean's face as he read whom the letter was from. Sean turned around and walked out of the office holding the letter like a piece of crystal. Vivian cringed as she heard his footsteps go up the stairs. She knew that he was going straight to his room to read the letter.  
  
When Sean made it to his room, he sat down on the bed on the side closest to the window and opened the envelope that held two letters. The first was addressed to Sean and the other to Mr. Logan. He read:  
  
Dear Sean,  
  
By the time, you get this letter, the information in it will be old, but I finally made it. I'm staying at a hotel owned by a lady named Miss Liza. She's got the reddest hair that I've ever seen. She's pretty tough, but she's real nice though. My roommate is Annie. She's a year younger than me, but she's real smart, and I think that we're gonna get along real good. I don't have alot of time tonight, but I promise that I'll write again soon. I hope that everything is going well. Tell everyone hello for me. Tell my Pa that I'll be writing him in a few days too. One more thing, the next letter is for your Pa. Please make sure that he gets it.  
  
I miss you, and I love you, and I can't wait to see you soon,  
  
Marita  
  
"I miss you, and I love you too," Sean said as he tried to gain a vision of Marita. He couldn't figure out why, but for some reason, he could never gain a good vision of Marita in his imagination. She always looked a little fuzzy or something, but when he dreamed of her, she always looked like Marita, smelled like Marita, felt like Marita, and tasted like Marita. That same night, Sean had had a dream about Marita. It was rather erotic, but it was so real. He was startled out of his reverie when Alice knocked on the door. "Damn Alice," he cursed. He remembered touching Marita and feeling her warmth and feeling her innermost parts. He remembered all the passion and longing that filled the air. Sean tried to go back to sleep hoping that he would fall back into the dream, but the sun was shining so brightly, it was impossible, and the dream was gone...Marita was gone. Sean washed quickly and went downstairs. He didn't have time for breakfast, but he wanted to stop by his Pa's office to see if any progress had been made.  
  
When he walked into the office, he was greeted by a smiling Vivian. "Good morning, Sean, aren't you getting a late start?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of overslept. Is my pa here?"  
  
"No he had an early meeting in town, but he told me to tell you that he wanted to meet with you before dinner about about something special, and he also said that you'd know who else to invite to this meeting."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks, I'll take care of it," Sean said  
  
"Sean if you'd like, I can tell whomever else you need to invite."  
  
"No, that's okay, I can handle it," Sean refused knowing that Vivian was just trying to find out who else would be coming to the meeting.  
  
"So, I take it that that letter you got yesterday was from Marita?" Vivian asked nicely  
  
Sean started not to say anything, but he decided to go ahead, "Yes, it was."  
  
"How is she? I bet just after the time that she's been there, she's ready to stay there," Vivian said.  
  
"Actually, she's going great, but she said that she can't wait till she can come home. She said that Boston is good for school, but for nothing else," Sean said stretching the truth.  
  
Vivian's heart sank, C'mon hold it together Vivian. Marita will be gone for two more months. That's plenty of time. "Well, that's nice. I'm sure that you miss her," Vivian said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I miss her...I miss her alot," Sean admitted as he ran his left hand through his hair. "She's my best friend, and I miss..." Sean was saying as Vivian interrupted him.  
  
"What's that," Vivian said in a shocked tone as she pointed toward Sean's hand.  
  
"What's what? Is there a roach somewhere?" Sean said turning around to see what she was pointing at.  
  
"On your hand," Vivian said now standing.  
  
Sean looked down at his hand.  
  
What's coming next:  
  
What's on Sean's hand?  
  
The meeting?  
  
Josiah?  
  
The other Shawn? 


	16. The New Vivian Winters & Josiah Jail

Author's Note: I'm trying my best to make these scenes as believable as possible. Let me know if it seems too unbelievable.  
  
Location: Logan Home Setting: Kentucky  
  
"What's that on your hand?" Vivian asked again  
  
Sean looked down at his hand. Realizing that he had forgotten to take it off. "Uhhh…it's….it's." Sean stumbled, not sure of what to say.  
  
Vivian jumped in, "It's a wedding ring, that's what it is! Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" she asked irately.  
  
"It's none of your business, Vivian" Sean said trying to get out of the situation.  
  
Calm down Vivian, Vivian talked to herself, You know that the only way that Sean will talk to you is if you talk about Marita. "I'm sorry Sean, it's not lady-like for me to raise my voice," Vivian said as she tried to change her demeanor. "May I please see the ring?"  
  
Sean was shocked at Vivian's sudden change, "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just let me see it," Vivian said as she was about to grab Sean's hand. Just then he reluctantly held out his hand. "Did you buy this ?" Vivian asked  
  
"No, actually I made it myself," Sean replied  
  
"Really, and why would you make yourself a wedding ring?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Well," Sean hesistated a few seconds...Marita has one just like it," Sean admitted.  
  
He's really serious about her….Marita's just a girl...A servant girl. Sean will soon realize that he needs a "proper" wife...a wife that he can be proud of. "Really," Vivian said nicely, "Well, I think, it's sweet," Vivian said with a forced smile, "...But you two aren't really married, are you?"  
  
"No, but I am committed to her," Sean admitted. At this point, Sean doesn't know why he is being so open with Vivian about his and Marita's relationship. Maybe it's just good to talk to someone about it, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone, Sean."  
  
"Really, you're glad that Marita and I are together?" Sean asked  
  
"Well, I could have made a better choice for you, but if she makes you happy, then I'm happy. Look, I know that things aren't the best between us, but I really would like for that to change. You're gonna need a friend while Marita's gone. You may not know it but I've changed a lot since our breakup. When would I have ever volunteered to work as a secretary?"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you have changed," Sean said intuitively.  
  
"Trust me. You're looking at the new and improved Vivian Winters, and this Vivian wants to be your friend, if you will allow her to be your friend."  
  
Sean reflects for a moment. He still doesn't want to get too close to Vivian, but he was raised to never hold a grudge and to always accept and forgive. "Sure Viv, we can be friends… just friends," He emphasized.  
  
Vivian began giggling, "You haven't called me Viv since we were teenagers."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you don't like that name," Sean said.  
  
"No, no, remember I am the new and improved Vivian. You may call me Viv, actually I'd like it if you called me Viv."  
  
"Okay Vivian, see ya" Sean said emphasizing the name, Vivian. If she likes to be called Viv, then I'll call her Vivian, Sean thought to himself.  
  
"Oh Sean, I know that Marita handled your books and everything, but if you need some help, let me know. I am quite knowledgeable with these matters."  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure Pa will be hiring someone soon. If not, I can manage," Sean said as he turned to walk out of the room.  
  
He's already hired someone, ME, Vivian thought. "Suit yourself, but I'm available for anything, whether it be books, or if you need a friend, I'm here. You have yourself a great day!" Vivan said as Sean exited the office.  
  
What has gotten into her? Maybe she is trying to change, but maybe she's just being Vivian. Only God knows what's in that woman's head, Sean thought as he walked out of the office. "Vivian, just tell my Pa that I'll see him later."  
  
Location: Boston Setting: Students have just been dismissed from class and Marita is headed out the door.  
  
"Marita," Josiah yelled as he ran after Marita, "Wait, let me walk you back to the hotel."  
  
"That's okay, you go on," Marita said trying to avoid walking with Josiah.  
  
"C'mon Marita, let me walk with you," Josiah insisted.  
  
"Well, you really don't have to, but," just then Marita jumped because she felt a warm hand on her arm.  
  
"Remember that we were supposed to study tonight," Shawn said to Marita.  
  
He looked at Marita with eyes that said "Looks like you need to be rescued."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry Josiah, I'm studying with Shawn. See ya later," Marita said as she and Shawn walked away from Josiah.  
  
"Thanks for that," Marita said to Shawn  
  
"No problem, it looks like you needed to be rescued," Shawn said back to her  
  
"Yeah, for the past month, he's been following me around."  
  
"That's not good, if you want I can talk to him," Shawn offered.  
  
"No, I'm sure Josiah will be going after someone else soon."  
  
Marita and Shawn continued talking on the way to Miss Liza's. "So what are we gonna study?" Shawn asked  
  
Marita was a little shocked by Shawn's question, she wasn't sure if he was joking or if he really wanted to study, so she gave him a blank look.  
  
"You think I bailed you out "Josiah Jail" for free? I really do need some help," Shawn said with a pleasant smile  
  
"Okay, well I don't know how much help I'll be but I can try, but don't you have to report for work?"  
  
"No, I'm just like you. I only work as needed."  
  
"How'd you know that I'm not working like all the others?" Marita asked  
  
"I know because I heard some of the girls talking about you. They don't know why you're getting "preferential treatment," and they really don't like you for it."  
  
"I'm not getting preferential treatment. My previous employer made arrangements for me to work on an "as needed basis."  
  
"You worked?" Shawn asked  
  
"Yes, and why do you sound so surprised?"  
  
"Because you look too prissy to be a manual laborer," Shawn replied.  
  
Marita stopped dead in her tracks and put her hand on her hip, "Excuse me, I really don't think that you know me well enough to make a statement like that."  
  
"Sorry, but I just can't see you as a manual laborer. Look at your hands" Shawn said as he held out Marita's hand. "There is no way that you can be a manual laborer and have hands soft like yours, not unless you work with gloves on."  
  
"Well, I never said that I was a manual laborer, you just assumed," Marita retorted.  
  
"So, let's add up the facts here. Your previous employer paid for you to live here, and you're not a manual laborer, then that only leaves one other alternative, you're a concubine aren't you?" Shawn grinned at his clever conclusion.  
  
"Concubine, you think I'm a concubine?" Marita yelled back at Shawn.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to lie to me. My father has several concubines, well at least that's what he calls them. These ladies live and work in the house, but they live and work and cater to my father's needs and take care of the children. My mother is the head concubine."  
  
"STOP!!! STOP it right there!!!" Marita yelled adamantly. I am nobody's concubine. I work for my father's best friend. I'm a secretary. He pays me for my work…he pays me in real money," Marita insisted.  
  
"Alright, Alright, I believe you. You don't have to get your bloomers all in a bunch. Relax. Besides, I would have been really surprised if you were a concubine. You definitely wouldn't have had a need for going to this college.  
  
Marita and Shawn have finally reached Miss Liza's. "So, now that you know all about me. I better go inside," Marita said trying to get away from Shawn and his assumptions.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought we were studying. I really could use some help."  
  
"Okay, I'll go upstairs and get my books and I'll be back down in a minute. Wait for me on the porch around the back. It's a little quieter there," Marita said to Shawn.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Location: Lexington, KY Setting: Logan home, Ned's office  
  
"First thing, have either of you made any progress?" Ned asked  
  
Isaac spoke first, "I talked to Hanson, Bailey, and Jefferson, and they both told me that that would never be allowed in Lexington.  
  
"Yeah, I spoke with Buchanan, Bassett, Monroe, and Gray, and they pretty much said the same thing.," Sean replied. "What about you Pa. You come up with anything?"  
  
Ned began slowly, "Well, I was hoping ya'll had found something better. I spoke with Jonathan Thompson today. He said that he heard of a biracial young woman, half colored and half white, from the outskirts of Lexington that was legally married to a white man from Oklahoma."  
  
"What!!! That's great!!! Where are they? Let's go and talk to 'um ! Whew, the light at the end of the tunnel !!!" Sean said with excitement. 


	17. Miss Liza'sOther Side & There May Be A W...

Author's Note: I didn't have time to proofread, but I wanted to go ahead and post. I also noticed that there are a few errors that are occuring like the underlining and italics and some symbols that I put in the original document are not transferring over from the MS Word on my computer. Anyway, this chapter is a little long, but I hope that you all had a great Easter holiday. Take care.  
  
Location: Boston Setting: Side of Miss Liza's hotel  
  
"So what do you need help with," Marita asked Shawn as she sat on the end of the bench that he was sitting on.  
  
"Well, I know how to add, subtract, and multiply, but I have no idea of how to teach that to anyone, much less a child. Mr. Harper said that on the test tomorrow, that we were going to have to show at least two ways that you can teach a student to add, subtract, and multiply."  
  
"Well have you tried to follow the examples that they gave us in class?" Marita asked.  
  
"Yeah, and they make sense in class, but when I try to change the numbers, it just doesn't make sense."  
  
"Alright, let's try to do some sample problems." Marita and Shawn worked constantly, and by the end of the next hour, they had identified three ways of how to teach addition, subtraction, and multiplication.  
  
"Any other questions?" Marita asked before gathering her things to go back inside the hotel.  
  
"No." With that, Marita and Shawn gathered their things and headed back inside the hotel.  
  
"Actually Marita, there are a lot of other things that I don't understand, but it's late. Can we get together tomorrow after the test?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Marita, here's a letter for you," Miss Liza said as she handed the letter to Marita. Marita looked at the handwriting on the letter and recognized it immediately.  
  
"So, can we get together tomorrow?" Shawn asked again.  
  
"I guess that would be okay."  
  
"You guess? If you have other plans, I understand."  
  
"No, no, it's fine, I can help you tomorrow," Marita offered, "But I have to go now," Marita said still looking at the letter.  
  
"Alright, I'll see ya in class. Thanks for your help."  
  
Miss Liza is still watching Marita. "That letter's from your sweetheart, isn't it?"  
  
Marita didn't know how to answer. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Honey, the look on your face told it all, and the look on your face now is telling me that if you don't rip that letter open right away that your gonna burst. Am I right?"  
  
"Well, maybe I won't burst, but maybe I'll implode?" Marita laughed.  
  
"You college kids and your big words. What does "implode" mean?"  
  
"It means to explode on the inside," Marita responded.  
  
"Well then, that word sure is fittin. You better go on and read your letter before you "implode." Miss Liza said and walked away laughing.  
  
Marita had to walk past the rest of the girls who were working. "Hi," Marita said as she hurried by.  
  
"Hello, Moocher, I mean Marita," one of the girls said causing the other girls to laugh, except Annie, Marita's roommate, who kept working quietly.  
  
Marita decided to ignore the comment "Excuse me," Marita said as she continued past the girls and up the stairs to her room. She walked into the room and sat down on the bed and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Marita,  
  
I was so glad that you wrote. I'm also glad to hear that you're doing well, but I'm even gladder to hear that you miss me. I really miss you too. Your Pa has been eating here, so at least I have a little part of you, but it's been very hard. I keep wanting to go to your house or leave you a little note on your desk, but I forget that you're not here. I've been wearing the ring that I made every night, and I hope that you've been doing the same. I think about you all the time. I can't wait till you come home. The railroad workers just went on strike so no train came come in or out of Lexington. If it continues, it will cause the businesses here to suffer, but that has given me more time to try to work on our situation. Maybe when the strike is over, I can come and visit. My pa, your pa, and I have talking to people. We really haven't found anything solid, but maybe by the time, you read this letter, something will have changed…" Marita continues to read the letter which Sean tells a little bit about everyone in the house. He closes with, "So, have you met any suitable suitors since you've been there? Just kidding, I trust you and I trust our love. For me it's only two months to go, but by the time you read this letter, it'll probably be only one month and two weeks to go. I love you and I'll see you soon.  
  
Marita closed the letter .  
  
KNOCK KNOCK Marita jumped at the knock on the door.  
  
"Marita, it's Miss Liza."  
  
"Coming," Marita said as she placed the letter on the desk.  
  
Marita opens the door, "Hi," Marita said standing at the door.  
  
"You mind if I come in for a minute?" Miss Liza asked.  
  
"Oh yes…yes…I'm sorry…please come in. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Well, that's what I've come to find out."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"Josiah came by just a minute ago trying to get up to your room and I told him that you were studying, and it would be best if he waited until he saw you in class tomorrow. Was I correct in telling him that?" Miss Liza asked.  
  
"Yes, you've never been more right. I already told him that I was studying. Did he say what he wanted?"  
  
Miss Liza pulled the chair out from Marita's desk and sat down. "Honey, the boy didn't have to tell me what he wanted. I know exactly what he wants. He wants you."  
  
A look of astonishment was on Marita's face, not because she was surprised at Josiah wanting her because he had made that clear already, but it was because of they way Miss Liza was so frank with her statements. "Well I think that I've made it clear to him that I'm not interested in him that way."  
  
"Marita, I've seen guys like Josiah before. They way he sees your rejections, is that you're playing hard to get. I've seem all the times you've turned him down, and also see how turned on he gets when you turn him down. I bet that none of the other boys will hardly speak to you. What that means to me is that he has placed a "marker" on you."  
  
"A marker. What is a marker?"  
  
"Now, not just anyone can do this and it work. But, for some reason, the other boys respect Josiah or they fear him. They know that he means what he says. So, I think that he told all of the other boys, that he was going to pursue you, so that they wouldn't."  
  
Marita is now trying to process what she has been told, "This is so strange, but I did notice one day when Sam and I were talking before class started, then Josiah walked in and Sam froze up like a clam. He wouldn't even look at me any more. He just kept looking at Josiah."  
  
"Yep honey, He's definitely placed a "marker" on you. He has claimed you and told all of the other boys so that they won't even try to talk to you."  
  
"But, I just can't believe that a person, a single person, can have that amount of power over others."  
  
"And, another thing is that there is some evil lying in that boy's eyes. I don't know what it is, but I been watching him and I can see how he looks at you and how he…"  
  
Miss Liza was cut off by Marita, "Please, don't say anymore. This is scaring me."  
  
Miss Liza places her hand on Marita's hand, "I'm sorry honey, I don't mean to scare you, but I want you to be aware and alert. Stay as far away from Josiah as you can, and I'll keep an eye out for you. Don't walk around here at night by yourself…"  
  
While Miss Liza was giving Marita the list of do's an don't's Marita's mind drifted. She wanted so desperately to go home and to be in Sean's arms... He could take all of her fears away…She wanted to cry…She was crying…"Marita…Marita…you okay?" Miss Liza asked shaking Marita.  
  
Marita came out of her trance and immediately felt that her face was wet with tears. "I'm sorry, I just really miss my home." Marita was trying to be strong and stop crying. "I know honey, it's hard, but you don't have too much to go," Miss Liza said now hugging Marita causing her to start crying again. After a few minutes of crying, Marita finally held her head up. "Gosh, I really didn't mean to cry all over you."  
  
"I know you didn't, and you don't have to apologize. I've seen some girls get lonesome and just fall for the first boy that shows any interest. They end up giving up their self-pride for that boy. Then he ends up dumping them and moving on to the next girl. I don't' want to see that happen to you."  
  
Marita is finally composed and begins to speak. "I just really miss home. Until today, I hadn't really realized how much I miss it, but there's just such a wonderful feeling there."  
  
"You are very fortunate to have a place like that to call home. Due to a series of events, I had to leave my home when I was only twenty. It wasn't the greatest place, but it was home. Now, I've lived here for over 20 years. This place is not a home. This is just a place where people come to better themselves and move on. Just like what you're doing, but I can't complain. For some reason, God hasn't seen fit to take me out of this world, so I'll just have to make the best of it, but you young lady, will finish here and go back to your home and back to your sweetheart," Miss Liza saw the way Marita's eyes lit up when she mentioned her "sweetheart." "So, what's his name?" Miss Liza asked.  
  
Marita stuttered before saying Sean's name, "Sean," she said plainly.  
  
"Sean…Sean…"Miss Liza said repeatedly like she was thinking about something. "Isn't that boy you were studying with named Sean also?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I told you that I pay attention. I have to watch out for you ladies. While you're here you're like my children because if something happens, they're gonna come to me."  
  
"I'll be keeping an eye out for Josiah. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Miss Liza asked Marita.  
  
"No, I'll be okay. I've got some work to go, so that will keep my mind occupied."  
  
"So, don't you start going into a real school building sometime soon.?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, I start my first day at the school. I'll be there observing the teacher teach this week, then I'll start teaching Writing on Monday, then Writing and History on Thursday and then Writing, History, and Arithmetic the following Wednesday, then the last three weeks I'll teach all subjects. I'm really nervous, but this is what I came here for so I guess I just have to get my mind together and do it. Fortunately I don't have to work so that will give me more time to prepare."  
  
"Mr. Logan must be a pretty nice man to do what he did for you. I've actually only had one other young lady do what you're doing. She came from a wealthy colored family. She wasn't the most attractive young lady, and she was really big-boned, and she was 24 yrs old. She really had no need to get a teacher certificate or get a job as a teacher because her parents gave her whatever she wanted. They gave her everything that she wanted, except the love that she needed. But, when she came here trying to throw her weight around and act like she was better than everyone else, no one could even stand to be in her presence. I think that the real reason that she came here was to find a husband, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to show love because it had never been shown to her."  
  
"That's really sad," Marita added.  
  
"But the sadder part is that she ended up leaving here and going back home before the semester ended to her spoiled, loveless life. Well, I hope that I'm not stepping out of bounds, but what is your reason for coming here?'  
  
Marita was a little surprised by Miss Liza's question because her reason for coming to Boston seemed obvious. "I'm here to get my teaching certificate," Marita replied.  
  
"The reason I'm asking is because you seemed to have a decent job working for Mr. Logan, and it's not like your wages for teaching would be all that great."  
  
"Yes, I understand that, but I really love to teach. I also loved my job working for Mr. Logan, but when I applied for this scholarship, I thought that it was time for me to leave home and be on my own."  
  
"So, you were just going to leave your Sweetheart?" Miss Liza asked with a look of awe on her face.  
  
"Well, we weren't exactly together at the time…we umm…well, he umm…" Marita searched her mind what to say to Miss Liza. She didn't want to tell her that Sean was engaged to another woman at the time, because it would seem as if she stole him or it would seem like he was a cheater, so she continued to stumble over her words, "…well we just ummm…we hadn't yet admitted our feelings to each other. So, I just assumed that I'd just get away and start a new life for myself."  
  
"So now yall have admitted your feelings to one another and all is well?" Miss Liza asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, sort of," Marita said slowly.  
  
"Do you think that yall will end up getting married?"  
  
Marita pondered this for a moment before answering, "Let's put it this way…He's definitely marriage material," Marita said with a reminiscent grin.  
  
Miss Liza giggled when she saw Marita's grin, "So, tell me about him…what's his name?"  
  
Marita started, "Well his name is Sean, and he's…" Marita was interrupted by a yelling female in the hallway, "Miss Liza.… Miss Liza…are you up here?"  
  
Miss Liza jumped up from the bed and went quickly to the door. "I'm right here, what's wrong?"  
  
"Anne's passed out. She was vomiting and then she just passed out!"  
  
Miss Liza took off out the door, and Marita followed.  
  
Location: Lexington, KY Setting: Logan home, Ned's office  
  
Ned began slowly, "Well, I was hoping ya'll had found something better. I spoke with Jonathan Thompson today. He said that he heard of a biracial young woman, half colored and half white, from the outskirts of Lexington that was legally married to a white man from Oklahoma."  
  
"What!!! That's great!!! Where are they? Let's go and talk to 'um ! Whew, the light at the end of the tunnel!!!" Sean said with excitement.  
  
Ned had to rain on Sean's parade, "Not so fast son. The fact is, is that they were both killed. The only thing that Jonathan was able to tell me is that they were coming home one evening and their horse was spooked by something and threw both of them. But, he did mention that the girl had no known living relatives, and that he heard that there are rumors that the boy's family lives here in Lexington."  
  
Sean jumped up, "What?"  
  
"Well that's what the rumor says."  
  
"So, let me make sure that I understand you correctly. There was a biracial couple here in Lexington that was legally married. Pa, if that were true, then I'm sure we'd have heard about it, considering the way gossip flows 'round here."  
  
Ned understood Sean's comment, "Well, in most cases, that's true, but in this case, Jonathan said that no one ever knew that they were married. No one really even knew the boy or his family. The only way that Jonathan found out was because he works in the County Records Office. Then he said that he went snooping to get information about the situation, and that is how he was able to find out that information."  
  
"So Ned, how did they manage to be secretly married and who married them?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Well Jonathan wouldn't tell me who married them, but the family migrated here about 3 years ago from Oklahoma. They moved into the outskirts of Lexington. Even though the family was wealthy, they were sort of recluses. So, some kind of way the boy married this girl without all of Lexington finding out, and now they're dead. That's all I know."  
  
"Did Jonathan tell you their names?" Sean asked.  
  
"No, he said that he couldn't release that information."  
  
"Well, then tomorrow I'm gonna go and talk to Jonathan and see what I can find out," Sean said.  
  
Ned spoke up again, "Sean, I really don't think that you should bother Jonathan anymore…Actually I'm asking you not to bother him because he was already getting suspicious as to why I wanted to know about that couple."  
  
"Listen to your pa Sean, he's telling you right" Isaac added.  
  
Sean is now pacing the floor, "Alright I guess I should leave Jonathan alone, but I just wish I could find out who the family is. Maybe they could tell us something. I've got to think of how I can find out who they are or where they are."  
  
"I've been thinking about that too," Ned said while taking a cigar out of the drawer.  
  
Isaac steps forward, "This may be a long shot, but when they moved here they had to purchase their farm, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does it matter?" Sean asked truly not understanding where Isaac was going.  
  
"Sean, when anyone buys property they have to pay taxes, and all of the tax records are held where?"  
  
"In my office," Sean said now enlightened. "And the tax records contain the names of the states in which you were a legal resident. All I'd have to do is see which records show if the constituents were ever residents of Oklahoma, and then narrow it down to the ones who moved within the last three to three and a half years."  
  
"We'd have to look through every record for every resident that ever purchased property in Lexington, that's gonna be a tedious job, but I'm willing," Ned says.  
  
"Yeah me too," Isaac says.  
  
"Thanks Pa and Isaac, but I can't ask you to sit and look through thousands of files for me and Marita. I'll do it," Sean insists.  
  
"Sean we are a family, and we do things as a family. We've all agreed to help on this matter, and besides, it would take you months to go through those files, and I really want to get this matter cleared up by the time Marita comes home."  
  
"Once again Sean, your Pa is right, and I'll be glad to help you," Isaac added.  
  
Ned has finished his cigar and is now standing up, "So, is there anything else that we need to discuss?"  
  
"No Pa, I think that's it. I'll start looking through the files first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, Isaac do you have anything else?" Ned asked  
  
"I just hope that we can find these people soon. Sean, are you gonna tell Marita about this?"  
  
"Well I thought about it, but I think that it'd be best if we not tell her anything until we have something solid."  
  
"I agree," Isaac concurred.  
  
Ned walks around the desk and walks to the door, "Well tonight at dinner, I'll talk to the family and alert them of what we'll be doing." 


	18. Missing Marita & Good Friends

Author's Note: I hope that everyone understands the story thus far because at the end of this chapter and for the remaining chapters, the plot will start to unravel.  
  
Time Progression: About two weeks  
  
Location: Lexington, Kentucky Setting: Logan home  
  
Sean lay in bed exhausted. Every day and night for the past two weeks, he had searched files in his office for a family that moved from Oklahoma within the past three to four years that had purchased a farm. He had found several families that were from Oklahoma, but one had just moved to Lexington within the past year, one couple had moved to Lexington 4 years ago, but they had no children, and one family moved from Oklahoma over 15 years ago, so none of those could be the family that they were looking for. The law prohibited the files from being moved anywhere outside of Sean's office, so he had even been sleeping in his office, so that he could work until late in the night and then work early in the morning before going to the fields. This was the first night in two weeks that Sean had slept in his own bed, and he wanted so badly to turn over and go back to sleep, but as soon as the thought of Marita entered his head, he jumped up and decided to get to work. Sean laughed when he thought about what just the mere thought of Marita did to his libido. All of a sudden he was wide awake and ready to work. The whole family had been extremely supportive and helped as much as they could. Ned and Isaac would come and search files whenever they came to town or had any available time and the rest of the family would search the files as often as they could. Sean quickly washed up and dressed and made his way downstairs.  
  
"Sean you're not gonna go work on those files today are you?" Ned asked  
  
"Yeah, I have to Pa. We don't have much time left."  
  
"Sean, I understand your press for time, but you missed Sunday service last week working on those files. Considering the time that you have until Marita returns, it's almost impossible for us to look through all of those files, locate the family, and then see if they will even help us. What you need now is help from up above. I know that I don't give the best spiritual advice, but I've always taught you to obey the Ten Commandments and one of them is to 'Remember the Sabbath and keep it holy.' See, the way I see it is if you give God his time, then maybe, just maybe, He'll give you some of His time and help us to find a way for you and Marita."  
  
"He's right Sean," Isaac says as he walks from the dining room into the foyer where Sean and Ned are standing. "Besides, you know that Marita wouldn't want you missing a Sunday service, even for something like this." "Yeah, she'd kill me if she knew. I'll wait till after Sunday dinner to work on the files," Sean said as he went and joined the family for a quick breakfast before getting ready for service. It was only eight o'clock and service didn't begin until eleven, so he had plenty of time.  
  
Sean went back upstairs and laid on the bed. All of a sudden Sean was overtaken by a rush of emotion. Emotion in the form of lust. He realized that it had been nearly two months since he had touched Marita. He had been able to make himself busy, but today, the Lord's day, he decided to settle down and relax, and he was overtaken by desire. Sean couldn't help himself, he was aching for Marita. He tried desperately to think of other things, but a certain member of his body wouldn't let the thought of Marita escape him. "I wish that I could go and see her," Sean thought to himself. He and Marita didn't discuss Sean making a visit Boston, but a surprise visit would do him a lot of good, but since the railroad workers in all of Kentucky were on strike, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. If the strike didn't end soon, Marita may not even be able to come home. The strike was having a serious effect on everyone, and many negotiations were being made, but every real deal fell through. "I just wish that I could touch her," Sean said to himself. "I wonder why she hasn't written me back. Oh well, I guess that I better get ready for service."  
  
The Logan family walked into the church. There were only three churches in Lexington. There was a beautiful church in town that the most of the people in Lexington attended, but for whites only. That was where the Winters and most of the other affluent families in Lexington attended services. Then there was a fairly large church in the deep woods, but it was built by coloreds, therefore only for them. Sometimes a person could hear them worshipping a mile away. The townspeople tried to get the Sheriff to do something about it, but since they were so far in the deep woods, he didn't have enough reason. Then there was a mid-sized church in the country that had about 100 members. This church was built by the members about 20 years ago. It was built by men, whites and coloreds, who believed that God created all people and put them here on one earth, not on a white earth and a black earth. Ned and Isaac were only two of the founders of the church, and he hoped that the Logans for all generations would uphold the same standard. There was no colored section in that church, everyone sat together and worshipped together. If you had a problem with the person sitting next to you. You were told to either go into town to the white church or go into the woods to the colored church. Sean fought away thoughts of Marita and sat and listened attentively as the Reverend delivered his sermon. He was talking about Faith and how it pleases God when you have faith in him. After the sermon, the Reverend stepped down to greet the members, and then everyone greeted each other and went on their way home.  
  
Location: Boston Setting: Marita's room  
  
Marita woke early Sunday morning. She rolled over onto her back and pulled her left arm out from under the sheets. She looked at her left ring finger which bore the ring that Sean made for her. She grinned as she thought about him. Then she pulled the collar of Sean's shirt over her nose to see if she could still smell him. She had worn that shirt and the ring every night since Annie had left. It had been two weeks since they found Annie passed out in the kitchen. The doctor confirmed that Annie was pregnant and her scholarship was revoked, and she was sent home the next day. Marita and Annie talked before she left Boston. Annie admitted to Marita that she had never been with a man before, but just before she was about to leave, she felt the need to become a woman, now she was pregnant. She said that coming to Boston was against all of her families' wishes for her. They wanted her to just marry somebody and have ten children. Annie said that the whole reason that she applied for the scholarship was to prove them wrong. Now, they would prove her wrong. The only person she had in her corner was her old school teacher, and her beau. Her old school teacher made the recommendation for Annie to get the scholarship. She was 81and still teaching, but she was the only colored person in the area that was qualified to teach, even a colored school. Annie said that the old teacher would be very disappointed that Annie didn't finish her certification, but even with the time that she was at the college, that would probably be enough to relieve the old teacher of her duties and give her some time to enjoy the fruit of her labor. Annie was sure that her beau would marry her and they would live happily ever after. Marita missed having a roommate, but she also liked her privacy. Surprisingly Miss Liza was proving to be a really great friend, almost motherly. Everyday she would ask Marita how her day was, what was coming up, and they'd have long discussions about this and that. Miss Liza loved to ask Marita questions about Sean. Marita loved to talk about Sean to Miss Liza, but she thought that it would be best if she didn't tell her that Sean was white. Josiah was being as aggravating as ever. He had started showing up at the hotel late in the evening after he finished his chores, but Miss Liza would always tell him that Marita was busy doing something. For whatever reason, he would not give up. On the other hand, Shawn was being the perfect gentleman. Marita even had to admit to herself. At first, she thought that he was just trying to be smooth and sly, but he really was respectful and honest. They had gotten to know each other very well. He proved that he wanted to be nothing more than a great friend, especially since he was already engaged to a girl named, Sadie. He said that she was the whole reason why he wanted to obtain a profession. He said that he could have just lived off of his father's money, but he said that Sadie made him want to be a real gentleman and make a life for them with his own hands. He had also asked Marita about her personal life, which she did admit that she was involved with someone. He asked her if they had considered marriage, but Marita told him that they had some personal problems to work out before they could consider marriage. Nevertheless, Marita felt safe with Shawn because she thought of him like a big brother. She still didn't want to tell Sean about him because he'd get jealous over nothing, but Shawn would come to the hotel for Marita to help him with his coursework and they would work for a while and then they would spend the rest of their time joking around and laughing and playing pranks on each other. Today they were going to Sunday service together and then to the church fair. Shawn had also admitted to Marita that he really was not in the practice of going to church. He said that his mother was extremely and his father didn't believe in God, so he said that he thought it best to stay in the middle of the road, but he had agreed to go to church with Marita today. Marita finally got up and sealed her letter to Sean. This was the third letter that she had written him within a two week timeframe. She wondered why she hadn't heard back from him, but she assumed that a letter from him would be arriving soon. Marita got up and dressed. Today, she decided to wear her new lavender dress with matching hat and lavender lace shawl. When she went downstairs, Shawn was waiting for her in the lobby.  
  
"Good Moooooor-ning," Shawn said enthusiastically, "I didn't think that any lady could ever look near as pretty as my Sadie, but you sure do look pretty."  
  
"Good morning to you," Marita replied with a smile, and "Thanks for the compliment."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Josiah that you wore that dress 'specially for him," Shawn said  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me tell Miss Liza."  
  
Marita walked into Miss Liza's office. She was smoking a cigar as usual. "Good morning Miss Liza. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna go to Sunday service then to the fair. So, I'll probably be gone all day."  
  
"Alright honey, you have a good time, ya hear."  
  
"Yes ma'am, I will." Marita noticed how melancholy Miss Liza looked, but she didn't want to pry. She was just about to close the door when she stopped and realized that Miss Liza had helped her through so much, it would only be fitting for her to help Miss Liza. Marita re-opened the door to the office, "Miss Liza, why don't you come with us?" Marita asked nicely.  
  
"Who me…Noooo, honey!"  
  
"C'mon Miss Liza, it'll be fun. When's the last time, you went out and had fun?"  
  
"I'll go next time, you go ahead. Besides, the rule has never changed, two's company, but three is always a crowd."  
  
"That may be true when you're courting, but not the case with Shawn and me. We'd love to have you with us. C'mon," Marita said trying to convince Miss Liza.  
  
"Oh alright, lemme get my shawl and hat.  
  
"Great," Marita said happily. Marita waited while Miss Liza looked in the mirror and tied on her hat and draped her shawl around her shoulders. Miss Liza still stood and looked in the mirror like she didn't like how she looked. "Marita, you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Course, I'm sure, it's a great idea. We better go or we're gonna be late for church." Marita opened the door and Miss Liza walked through and they both walked out into the hotel lobby.  
  
"Shawn, Miss Liza is gonna join us, okay."  
  
Shawn was a little surprised by Marita's statement, but being the gentleman that he was he said, "Great, I get two beautiful ladies on my arm today." Shawn held the door open and Marita and Miss Liza walked outside the hotel. Shawn held out both of his arms for Miss Liza and Marita to hook onto. "You really are too much," Miss Liza said with a giggle. "Trust me, he knows it,"" Marita added with a laugh.  
  
The three walked into the church just as it was about to start. Marita had really learned to enjoy this church. It was founded upon the same principles that her church in Lexington was upon. There was no white or colored section. Since Boston was already such a progressive city, it made since that everyone should worship together. Marita, Shawn, and Miss Liza sat on the fourth pew. Marita looked around as people were socializing. It was like people didn't see the difference between their colors. They were totally blind to it.  
  
"Let us all stand," the minister said as he came out. Everyone quickly silenced and grabbed their hymnal out of the pocket in the put and stood up. "Please turn in your hymnal to Hymn # 24 "Bless the Lord, O My Soul." Everyone let their voices ring to the high heavens, especially Miss Liza. Marita would have never imagined that Miss Liza would have a voice like that. She sung in beautiful Alto, but what was even more of an anomaly, she had the poise and grace to go with it. She stood up straight and tall and let her voice ring from her stomach. Everyone looked around to see who that beautiful voice was coming from. After the service, the minister stepped down and greeted everyone as he usually did. Then he stopped and stood before Miss Liza. "So, are you the vessel from which that beautiful voice flowed from this morning?" he asked.  
  
Miss Liza looked at him with a look of embarrassment. "Well, there were a lot of vessels and beautiful voices here this morning., I was just harmonizing," Miss Liza replied.  
  
Then Marita stepped forward. "Yes, of course that was her voice. I never knew that you could sing like that" Marita looked at Miss Liza.  
  
"Well while, ya'll were admiring her voice, I spent my time praying," Shawn jumped in.  
  
"Really," the minister said in a concerned voice "Perhaps, you would like to share your burden with me. That way I can pray with you."  
  
"Sure, I'll share it with you, but my prayer has already been answered."  
  
"Really!" the minister said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I prayed the whole time Miss Liza was singing that the windows wouldn't shatter, and when they didn't shatter and she stopped singing, my prayer was answered. It really was what you church folk would call a miracle." Shawn burst out laughing at himself. Marita and Miss Liza looked at the minister's face as he stared at Shawn. Then the minister finally burst out laughing causing Marita and Miss Liza to release their laughter that they tried to hold back.  
  
"You really are funny young man. You had me going for a while. So, will you all be going to the fair?"  
  
Shawn answered for everyone, "Course, we wouldn't miss it!"  
  
"Just like you won't be missing anymore Sunday services, correct?"  
  
Shawn thought about it for a second. "Sure, why not."  
  
"Alright, I'm sure I'll see you all later." With that, the minister went on to greet the rest of the members. Shawn, Marita, and Miss Liza walked around the back of the church grounds to the back where the fair was. And there he was. Sitting there with his little crew. "Good afternoon Marita," Josiah said nicely.  
  
"Good afternoon Josiah," Marita said as she, Shawn, and Miss Liza kept on walking.  
  
"Would you all mind if we talked for a minute?" Josiah asked.  
  
"Josiah, I really would like to go into the fair," Marita replied.  
  
Josiah got a real big smirk on his face, "Actually, my question wadn't directed at you. It was for Shawn."  
  
Marita felt her face flush with embarrassment, "Oh, please excuse me."  
  
"You're excused…..for now," Josiah said as Marita and Miss Liza left.  
  
"I'll catch up with ya'll. So what do you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanna talk to you about Marita."  
  
What's coming next chapter:  
  
The rest of the fair  
  
Vivian's shenanigans 


	19. Shawn/Sean to the Rescue! and The soon-t...

"So, what is it about Marita that you wanted to talk to me about?" Shawn asked impatiently. Josiah heard Shawn, but just stared him down. "Well?" Shawn demanded. "I want you tu know that you been steppin' on my terr-tory, and if you don't stop, I will have to defend my terr-tory. Ya understand?" "Well, honestly I don't understand because I was under the impression that in order for something to be your territory, you have to own it and considering that you own nothing that I'm aware of, then your claim is invalid." Josiah was now getting angry, "Look you 'ken play games all you want banana boy, but hear 'dis and hear it good. M'rita is mine." Shawn just fell out laughing in Josiah's face. "What! you crazy banana boy? What you laughing at?" Josiah asked angrily. "Because, you think that I'm interested in Marita. Well, not that I owe you an explanation, but I'm engaged to someone back home. Marita and I are just friends. She's been helping me study. Now, I don't know everything about Marita, but I do know that she is spoken for by someone back home, and I know that she's not interested in you." Josiah stepped up closer to Shawn to where he was right in his face, "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we," Josiah said with a smirk. Shawn's pride came to the forefront, and he wiped the grin off his face and stood up straighter so that Josiah would recognize that his opponent was just as tall and just as strong, "Yes, I suppose we will see, but just to let you know, if you do anything to Marita outside of saying hello and goodbye, you'll have me to deal with, and then I'll report you to the college and they'll have you kicked out for harassment," Shawn said boldly. Josiah was noticeably shocked by Shawn's boldness but recovered quickly with a nervous laugh, "You gots a lotta guts banana boy, and I likes 'dat, but you'll see who 'da real man is." With that, Josiah tipped his hat and went back to his little gang, and Shawn entered the fair to find Marita and Miss Liza. "Hey," Shawn said as he approached Marita. "Hey, what did Josiah want?" Marita asked. "Well, he basically told me to stay away from you, or else," Shawn replied. "I'm just about fed up with that boy. I have no idea how he even got into Boston College, but I'm gonna go talk to the Head Master at the college about him," Miss Liza said. "No, not yet. I wanna see what he does. I told him that if he did anything other than greet you, that he would have to deal with me." "Shawn," Marita gasped, "Why would you tell him something like that. You know how ornery he can be. What if he decides to test you?" "Well that's exactly what I'm hoping for. Josiah needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm just the person to teach him." "Son, I don't like the idea of fightin' and going on, but I kinda agree that that boy needs to be taught a lesson., but at the same time, Shawn I'd sure hate to see your purty face get messed up," Miss Liza said. "Shawn it's really sweet of you to want to do this, but I can't be responsible for the repercussions of this. What if you get expelled?" Marita brings reality to the situation. "Josiah may be a big bully, but he's not a tattler. I wondered how he could even get into this college, considering he doesn't even speak in correct English. I heard the other boys say that he is real smart, naturally smart. Every assignment and test that we have, he gets A's. But as far as fightin' goes, my father hired an Irish prize fighter to teach me how to fight and defend myself. I mean, I won't try to cause any permanent damage, but just enough to teach him a lesson," Shawn continues. Marita's mind has now drifted. Just the mention of the word "Irish" brought Sean back to her memory. She started reminiscing about the times that Shawn had tried to teach her how to fight. Even as a young man, he cared about Marita and wanted her to know how to defend herself just in case someone tried to take advantage of her. She remembered one time in particular where she had to use the skills that Sean had taught her. Marita was 14 and Sean was 16. Sean came in the barn to get a horse, and he stopped when he heard crying. He went behind the stables and found Marita sitting there on the hay crying. "What's wrong Marita?" Sean asked as he knelt down beside her. "Nothing! I just want to be alone." "C'mon Marita, you ain't cryin' for nothin'. Tell me,"Sean insisted. "On my way back from town today, I ran into Tom Joiner, and he asked me if he could walk me home. So, I said yes, but he said that he wanted to stop by the river on the way, and I said that that was okay too. Well, when we got to the river, he kissed me!" Sean interrupted, "And you let him?!" "Well, at first I did," Marita admitted. "Wait a minute. You told me that you didn't like him like that." "Sean, do you wanna know what happened or not?" "Yeah, I wanna know.sorry." "Well, we kissed for a while, then he tried to touch me." "Touch you where?" Sean demanded angrily. "You know where. my chest," Marita admitted. "That's it, I'm gonna go and pound his face in." "No, Sean wait.I already took care of it." "What do you mean you took care of it. He's a man, and a man needs to take care of him," Sean insisted. "Remember what you taught me, to kick a man where it hurts. Well, I kicked him and I kicked him good." Sean laughed aloud, "Good, well I bet he won't try that with anyone again. So, was that why you were crying?" "No. After I kicked him, he started jumping around and cursing. Then he said that I wasn't even worth kissing because I wasn't good at it and I wasn't worth touching because my chest was too small, and that he was going to make sure that every colored man in Lexington knew that and that I would be an stubborn, old maid" "Wow, that does sound pretty bad, but you don't believe him do you? "Sean, It doesn't matter what I believe. Lexington is such a small town, This could follow me forever. When I turn 16, every possible gentleman caller will already know about me, and they won't want anything to do with me," Marita started crying again. "Oh come on Marita. That's not true." "Yes it is." Sean's tone grew softer and more serious. "Any gentleman caller that's a real gentleman wouldn't even think twice about what Tom Joiner said." "How do you know that?" "Because I'm a man, I still want to kiss you I've always wanted to kiss you." With that, Sean kissed Marita. He barely brushed her lips. He looked into her eyes. She didn't flinch or move, so he tried again. This time slower and longer. They kissed for several long seconds before Isaac came in, "Sean you in here?" Isaac yelled. Sean and Marita didn't say a word, hoping that Isaac would go away. Isaac called for Sean again and then assumed that he wasn't there and left. "That was close," Marita said. "Yeab, I better get back. You okay now?" Sean asked. "Yeah, thanks, I better get back too," Marita answered. Sean helped Marita get up. When he got up and looked down at his pants, and then looked back at Marita. His face turned all red and flushed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marita asked "Nothing," Sean said pushing Marita ahead of him, praying that she wouldn't see the effect of their kiss, but it was too late because Marita had already seen the bulging mass before he did. "Marita, honey you've got to quit doing that?" Miss Liza ended Marita's reverie. "Stop doing what?" Marita asked. "Stop daydreaming.and don't try to deny it because I see you doing it all the time." Marita couldn't deny it; so she just smiled. That was the only way that she could get through the days sometimes, just dreaming about Sean. "Yeah Miss Daydream, aren't we enough fun for you?" Shawn put in his two cents. "Ya'll are great, I just miss my family." "I have a hankerin' that she misses more that her family," Miss Liza said as she nudged Sean. Marita, Sean, and Miss Liza walked around the fair for the rest of the evening. At the auction, Miss Liza bid on a handmade quilt and won. She paid way too much for it, but it was very unique. It had a beautiful, intricate pattern with contrasting bright ivory baroque satin with chocolate and tan satin shapes. Miss Liza said that she would never use such a beautiful item for daily use, but since all the money raised went to the church's missionary fund, it was a good cause. Shawn bought a hand embroidered hankie for Sadie, and Marita bought something for almost everyone. She bought a bonnets for both Lexy and Alice, suspenders for Clay and Jeremy, a pipe and some Boston tobacco for Ned and Isaac, but she still hadn't found anything for Sean. When the fair began to wind down, the trio decided to head back. On the way back, Marita saw some of the other girls coupled off, giggling with some of the boys. Marita only thought more of Sean, but she realized that even if she was with him, she wouldn't be able to be out in public like that with him. Deep down in her heart, sometimes she felt that she deserved more than being Sean's "backdoor secret," especially in small town like Lexington. Although she had to admit, things were getting better. People like the Logan's made it better. Everyone knew that she worked for Ned, so whenever she went into the local businesses, they welcomed her and Isaac and served her like any other customers. The local business owners knew that Mr. Logan could be a great friend and an even greater enemy, and if word got back to him that Marita or Isaac had been treated badly, then Mr. Logan would turn his business away from them. But, because of Ned's influence, Lexingtonians began to see that colored people weren't so bad. Some were actually smart and useful. But, Marita knew that Sean loved her, but it was very difficult for Marita, when she would go into town and run into someone she knew. They would always question why a girl as pretty and as smart as she, was not married or at least had a beau. Some of them, even told her that she should go back and try to find Henry. She would always tell them that it would happen when the time was right. Everyone knew that she and Sean were close, like brother and sister kind of close, but some suspected that there was more to it, but they thought it best just not to open that can of worms. There were plenty of other rich white men who still had rendezvous' with colored women, resulting in many of them having children by these women. But when the woman's tummy began to show, they would just send her away to another town. When they arrived back at the hotel, Miss Liza thanked Marita for inviting her and thanked Shawn for making her laugh so hard. She excused herself and went to her room. None of the other girls had made it home yet, so Shawn asked Marita if he could stay awhile. Not that she really wanted him to stay, but she knew that if she were alone right now that she'd just end up going upstairs and crying because she missed Sean so much. It was about eight o'clock in the evening, there were only a two lanterns on in the sitting room. Shawn and Marita talked for a while. Well, Shawn talked, and Marita listened. "I bet you can't wait to get back to Lexington, huh?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I'm really ready to go home." "Well, we only have two more weeks," Shawn said as he reclined back into the large chair. "Then I can go home and marry Sadie." "That's right!" Marita exclaimed. "Have you all set a date?" "Not formally, but it will be no longer than a few weeks after I get back. I'm really ready to start my life with her. I have a teaching job there waiting for me, and my father has already built a house there for us. It has everything that we could ever want in it." "Wow, I wish that things were that easy for me," Marita accidentally let that slip. "What do you mean Marita?" Sean asked as he sat up to pay attention. "Nothing, I just meant that I have other things to consider." "Like what.C'mon tell me. I tell you everything, but you don't tell me anything." "It's nothing really, but we just don't have a lot of money to build our house, so that's delaying our plans," Marita lied. "Oh well, maybe when you start teaching."  
  
"Yeah maybe, but I already had a great job that I really loved, and I already spoke to the teacher at the colored school and she said that her class was too big and when I finished here that she would separate the young children so that I could teach them for half a day." "So what does.Marita! You never even told me his name," Shawn realized. "His name." Marita thought quickly. She didn't want to tell him his real name. "It's Sal - his name is Sal," Marita lied again. Sal is Sean's initial's, Sean Aaron Logan. "Two lies in less than 30 minutes, I'm really gonna have to repent," Marita thought to herself. "So what does Sal do for a living?" "He's a field-worker on a farm.a tobacco farm," Marita said, "See that was only a half lie." "Really well why can't he afford to build a house?" Shawn asked. "Because he just can't, that's all," Marita snapped. "Alright alright, don't get mad at me," Shawn's voice turned serious, "Your Sal just doesn't sound like he really deserves you. If I were him," Shawn spoke slowly and looked Marita straight in the eyes, "I would do whatever it took to make sure that you didn't get away, and I." Shawn was interrupted by some of the girls coming in the room laughing. Marita couldn't believe what Shawn said. Is he flirting with me? No, he's in love with Sadie. Marita acted like he didn't even say it. "Well, I guess that I better head up to bed. I have my last week at the school." "Yeah I better get going too," Shawn said light-heartedly. "Night Marita." "Goodnight." When Marita got into her room. She put on Seans' shirt and ring and crawled into bed. Since she had been there, she had only received one letter from Sean. She had sent him three letters. Maybe he was busy.He had better be really busy, she thought.  
  
Setting: Winter's estate. Vivian sat at her desk reading quietly to herself. "I can't believe the things he says to her. 'Ohh Marita, you're my best friend.I miss you so much.blah blah blah.' I thought that Sean learned more about letter- writing from me. Doesn't he know that anyone can get a hold to these letters? These letters could really hurt the Logan's if they got into the wrong hands, but we're not gonna let that happen. No not a chance. Because what hurts the Logan's, hurts me, especially since I'm a soon-to-be Logan. On the other hand, if Sean's precious little best friend Marita hurts him, then that'll turn the whole family against her and her father. And of course, Sean's gonna need good friend." Vivian went on conversing with herself. "Now let's see what we can do about these letters. I already know that I can forge Sean's handwriting, but let's see about Marita's. Her handwriting is actually pretty good for a servant, but she uses those dreadful little hooks all over the place. "Hmmm, lets see." Vivian purred as she practiced Marita's handwriting. After a few minutes, "Not too bad, oh well, it'll have to do. Sean's been anxiously waiting for a letter from his sweethea-.I mean, servant, for weeks now," Vivian re- wrote the letters. One from Sean to Marita and one from Marita to Sean. Then she placed them back into the original envelopes and sealed them. "Well now that our work for the day is done, what shall I do?" I guess that I could work on the wedding plans for me and Sean's wedding. This time, we're not going to waste our time with a time-consuming engagement party. Hmmm, I wonder if he still has the plans for the house he was gonna build for us?"  
  
More to come.Stay tuned.. 


	20. The More the Merrier & Meeting Mr. & Mrs...

"God, I know that I don't deserve to ask for anything good, but that ain't the case for Marita.  She deserves something good, and well she thinks that I'm good for her.  So ask as unselfishly as I know how for you to please hear and answer this prayer…I can't make no promise that I'll never ask for anything again, but I will do the best by Marita if you will allow for us to find a way to be together…"  Sean continued his morning prayer.  After his mother died, he always went to church faithfully every Sunday, mainly because his father made him.  Ned knew that Libby would've rolled over in her grave if she knew that they quit going to Sunday service.  But Sean also neglected prayer mainly because he was mad at God.  He thought that if God could take someone as special as his mother away then everyone else was doomed, but then as he got over his mother's death and as Marita helped him, his bitter feelings toward God softened.  It was because of Marita, that he began to start to pray again.  Prayer worked when his engagement to Vivian fell apart, and it worked again when Marita was about to marry Henry.  But Sean had learned that there was a lot more to God than just praying to have prayers answered, he actually felt lighter and peaceful after praying.  Sean began his day, even before sunrise.  It was only about a week before Marita would be coming home, and he still had found nothing, but for some reason he was determined between today and the next day to search the last of those files, and if that didn't work some way a door would open for them.  Sean washed and dressed before the rest of the family got up.  By sunrise, he was in his office working away.  

KNOCK! KNOCK! Sean walks over to the door.  

"Morning Sean, you must've left before sunrise," Ned said.

"Yeah, we only have a few days before Marita comes home and I wanted to check the rest of these files.  I know it's a long shot, but I still want to try."

"I admire that, so just show me a stack, and I'll start looking."

"Thanks Pa, that'll really help."

An hour later, KNOCK! KNOCK! Sean goes to the door, it's Clay.  

Sean spoke first, "Hey Clay, I'm sorry I know that I promised you that we'd go and look at that horse, but if we could just put it off for a while…"

Clay interrupts, "Sean, don't worry about the horse, I'm here to help."  Sean is awestruck by his brother.  Clay never puts horse business off for anything, much less just to help him and Marita.  "Thanks Clay…thanks a lot."  Sean smiles warmly at his brother.  

"Sean you don't have to thank me.  I'm doing this for myself.  If I have to see you and Marita sneaking out of the barn again, I'm gonna be sick."

Sean, Ned, and Clay are working diligently KNOCK! KNOCK! This time Sean just yells "Come in"  It's Alice and Lexy.  "We thought that you could use some help."  

Sean just laughed, "The more the merrier."    

Less than 30 minutes later, the door to Sean's office burst open causing everyone to stop what they were doing.  

"Geez Jeremy, break the door down why don't ya," Clay said. 

"I knew ya'll were all here," Jeremy said as he and Isaac walked in.  "When I came downstairs, Vivian was there already working.  She said that she had no idea where everybody was.  Then I went to the dining room and only Isaac was there for breakfast.  So, we assumed that this is where everybody was."

"Did you tell Vivian?" Ned asked.

"Yeah I told her, and I even told her what we were doin'" Jeremy replied.

"You what?' Ned asked irately.

"Relax, relax, I didn't tell her anything.  Gosh what do you guys think I'm stupid or something?' Jeremy asked.

Everyone just looked at him for a few seconds before Sean spoke, "Or something."  Everyone laughed and began working together.  

"Hmm, I wonder if Sean has anything new in his room? I guess that we'll just have to go and see…" Vivian spoke quietly to herself as she got up from her desk and tip-toed out of Ned's office.  Her first stop was in the dining room.  "Have you seen any of the Logan's this morning?"  "Yep, they all done gone into town already," The butler replied.

A smile appeared on Vivian's face, "Good" she said.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she lifted the hem of her dress from  the floor and took of her shoes because she didn't want them to be heard on the wood flooring.  Vivian tip-toed up the steps and made it to Sean's room.  When she opened the door, she was appalled to see Sean's room in such disorder.  There was a shirt on the floor, the bed cover was just pulled up, but not neatly tucked like she had previously taught him, a couple of the drawers were even open.  Then she saw it.  "Yes, I knew that he still had it," Vivian said as she tipped over to the open desk drawer and pulled out the heavy leather document holder that she had given him for Christmas several years ago.  Vivian insisted that Sean keep the plans and drawings for their house in it.   Vivian opened the holder to find a picture of the house that was to be hers, but there was a letter attached to it that read: "Marita, now that you've seen the perfect spot, do you think that this house will do the land justice?  Vivian  refuses to even consider living in the cottage even if I remodel it, and I'm not gonna move into her house.  So, I hope that this will satisfy her.  I know that it will take me forever to build it, but we'll just have to push the wedding back.  But please, let me know what you think."  Vivian turned that parchment over  and Marita's response read: "Sean, I think that the house is magnificent…I hope that Vivian realizes how blessed she truly is."  

"That's it…that's all that she had to say," Vivian said to herself as she flipped through the pages in the notebook.  "Does she ever say anything bad about me?  Come on Marita, give me some ammunition so I can get my man back."   Vivian looked through all of the other papers but found nothing else that was interesting until she looked over on the night table.  "Ah ha! if this were important to him, he wouldn't have left it lying around," Vivian giggled as she tip-toed out of the room.  

Location: Boston    Setting: Marita sat on her bed.  She was so upset with Sean because he had totally stopped writing her.  When she was upset or disturbed about something, a feeling of nausea settled in her stomach.  "I don't understand him.  He promised me that he would not do this, " Marita spoke to herself as she looked at the ring on her finger.

KNOCK! KNOCK1 Marita was startled by a gentle knock on her door.  She slipped the ring off her finger and into the drawer.  "Come in."

It was Miss Liza.  Marita always thought that she was a strikingly beautiful woman with her fiery red hair and clear blue eyes.  "Good morning," Marita said sadly.

"Good morning, I just came to tell you that Shawn's downstairs waiting for you.  He said that this was the last day of classes."

"Yeah, it is, but we still have another 3 days before they can look through our file and make sure that we passed and then we can leave."

"Gosh you've just come in here and now you'll be scootin' on out."

"Yes, I'll miss you too Miss Liza," Marita said to soften the moment.  "Well, I've gotta go, but I'll be back early today okay.  Talk to you later," with that Marita left to meet Shawn.         

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Shawn asked before Marita even got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?  Nothing's wrong," Marita replied.

"Liar!  I know when something's wrong with you.  Just tell ole' Shawn what it's about," Shawn put a friendly arm around Marita's shoulder as they walked to the college.  

"Well, I wrote Se…Sal three letters, and he hasn't written me back once.  It's just not like him to do that."

"Marita, sounds like you're getting to know Sal for what he really is…You should be glad that you didn't marry him because now you can see that he's worthless," Shawn said.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about him.  He's more a man than you will ever be!" Marita blasted Shawn and took off into the college.  Shawn stood there for a minute awestruck, but he eventually came inside the classroom.  After about three hours of "What to expect in your first classroom," Marita's last class at Boston College was dismissed.  If she passed her course, there would be a certificate with her name on it in her host's office, Miss Liza's office, in the next few days.  Then, she would be on her way back home.  Home to Sean.  Of course, if he still wanted her.  There was that nauseating feeling again.  But, she could only deal with that later.  Now she had to deal with the other Shawn whose head she had bitten off.  Marita walked out of the classroom hoping to catch up with Shawn, but to her surprise, he had waited on her.  She saw Josiah through the corner of her eye, but ever since the church fair, he had totally backed down.  

"Look Marita, I'm really sorry.  I didn't mean to say that Sal was worthless.  It's just I think that you deserve to be treated better than that."

"It's alright.  I'm sorry that I bit your head off.  I guess that I'm just a little on edge.  Please forgive me."

"Forgiven," Shawn said with a smile. "So, was it good?"

"Was what good?"

"My head.  You bit it off remember."

"Yeah, but it didn't settle well in my stomach."  Shawn and Marita both laughed.  

Location: Lexington    Setting: Sean's office

"Let me see that," Jeremy said and grabbed the file from Lexy.   Everyone froze while he perused the file.  "Yep, she's right."  Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Hamilton purchased 150 acres of land just outside of Lexington about 4 years ago.  Says here that they have three children.  Their property is only 4 miles from the old creek."

"Sean do you want me to go talk to 'em?" Ned asked.

"No Pa, you've been doin' things for me all my life.  I want to do this for myself and for Marita.  I appreciate everyone's help.  I'll meet you back at the house."  Everyone bids Sean good luck as he heads out the door.

The ride over there gives Sean some time to think.  "Why haven't I ever heard of these Hamilton's before?  Where have they been?  God, please let them be able to help me," Sean thought to himself as he rode.  The rest of the way, he just thought about Marita.  As he arrived at the property that he assumed was the Hamilton's, he was greeted with a sign that read "Private Property- Do Not Enter."  He was a little perturbed by the sign, but not enough to get him to turn around.  He proceeded on horseback until he got about a quarter acre from the house.  He tied his horse to a nearby tree and proceeded to the door, then it hit him.  "What am I gonna say?  Hi, I'm Sean Logan and I wanna marry a colored girl, can you help me?"  The whole way over there, he could've been thinking about this, but instead he was thinking ungodly thoughts about Marita.  "What do I say…what do I say?"  Sean was at the door.  His hand was reaching up to knock.  KNOCK! KNOCK!  A few seconds later a large man with a thick gray beard opened the door slightly, "Didn't you read the sign?  This private property," the scruffled voice yelled.  

Sean jumped in "Mr. Hamilton, I'm Sean Logan and I'm here to…" 

"I know who ya are, but how do you know who I am?"

The truth was that Sean just assumed that the man was Mr. Hamilton, fortunately his assumption was correct.  "Well, I like to visit my constituents every now and then and get their opinion on things."

"Well what do you want my opinion about?" 

Sean had to think quickly, "I wanted to see if you had any opinion about my performance as State Assemblyman."

"Well yeah, there's a few things that I could discuss with you.  Come on in and take a seat."

"Yes!" Sean said to himself as he entered the Hamilton home and removed his hat.  

"Have a seat.  Mrs. Hamilton the State Assemblyman is here.  He wants our opinion about his performance," Mr. Hamilton yelled out.

Sean heard someone saying "Ssshhh"  in the background and then he heard a door slam, then a large, gray-haired woman emerged from the back of the house.  "Good afternoon Mr. Logan.  May I offer you something to drink?"  

"No thank you.  I won't keep you long."

"Well, Mr. Logan I feel that you have done a good job for the people in Lexington, but what do you plan to do for me and my kind.  You've made things better for the sharecrop farmers, but what about small farmer like me and the others 'round here.  We're all on our own.  How can you help us?"

_Whew! That's an easy one.  I've been working on that.  _ Sean thought to himself.  "Actually I'm working on developing an independent farmers union.  Something where small farmers can communicate and help each other like we sharecroppers do.  

"Well that's well and good.  So, how are your children Mr. Hamilton?"

"They're fine.  They're all grown and gone."

"Yes, I read in your file, that you had a son pass away some time ago.  Was he ill?" Sean asked.

Mrs. Hamilton almost dropped her cup.  Mr. Hamilton grabbed her hand as if to steady her.  "Mr. Logan my son is resting in God's arms, and I'd prefer to leave it at that," Mr. Hamilton spoke softly as if he was remembering something.  Then his attitude changed.

"I recall that some time ago you were shortly to be married to that Winters' girl.  What happened to all that?"

Sean was shocked, "I…I…uh…well Miss Winters and I were fond of each other, but we were not getting married for the right reasons.  So it was for the best."

"Right reasons!  What other reasons were ya lookin' for!" Mr Hamilton's raspy voice raised.

"Mr. Hamilton, remember your manners!" Mrs. Hamilton exclaimed.

 "Tween the pair of ya, The Logans and Winters would be able to own Lexington."

"Well Mr. Hamilton, it was not mine nor my family's goal to gain social position by having me marry Miss Winters.  We believe that love should be first and foremost." Sean exhaled.  This certainly wasn't going as he had imagined.

"Well said Mr. Logan, well said.  

Another thing, there was a certain letter that had circulated some time ago.  Do you remember the letter I'm referring to?"

Sean felt the heat rise in his face.  "Yes Sir, I remember there was an erroneous letter but that was taken care of quickly.  I had no idea that it became common knowledge."

"Well, I also know that you and the young lady that was mentioned in the letter were raised together."

Sean could tell that Mr. Hamilton had no racist feelings in his heart because of the way he addressed Marita as a young lady and not as a whore, servant, or any of the other names that racist people used.  "Well Mr. Hamilton, you seem to know a great deal.  Yes, Marita and I were raised together.  We are…very close."  Sean didn't feel to say anything else.  Mr. Hamilton just stared him straight in the eyes.

"I will tell you this Mr. Logan.  I was very concerned for you.  You know that people in Lexington don't care much for certain things, but they stay close-lipped about it because 'lot of those men that are members of that there Jockey Club come home to their wives only after they've been with their mistresses."

"So why were you concerned for me Mr. Hamilton?"

"Well, people in town deal with things that they don't like by just acting like they don't see it, but out here there are some people who deal with it by eliminatin' the things that they don't like.  If you know what I mean."  Sean listened to Mr. Hamilton, and he felt that Mr. Hamilton was trying to tell him something, but he was beating around the bush.  Sean wanted to tell him his dilemma, but he wanted to be sure that he could trust Mr. Hamilton before divulging any information.

"I am aware that there are some people who take the law into their own hands.  But still, I can see how the mixing of races could interfere with the supremacy of the white race," there finally said it.  Now he is waiting for a response from Mr. Hamilton.

Mr. Hamilton just looked at Sean, and then he looked to Mrs. Hamilton.   Then Mr. Hamilton stood up with a sour look on his face.  

"Mr. Logan, but my lunch break is far over.  Don't bother makin' the trip out here again."

That was exactly what Sean needed.  "Mr. Hamilton was your son married to a black woman?"

Sean heard Mrs. Hamilton gasp.  "Mr. Logan, I've got to get back to work."

"Mr. Hamilton, please I need to know."

"What does it matter!  My son is dead!"

"Exactly! Your're right what does it matter now that he's gone.  But please, please Mr. Hamilton, it is very important to me."

Mr. Hamilton could sense Sean's sincerity.  "Yes, my son was married to a young lady who happened to be colored, and now they're both dead.  Now, you've got what you wanted so please go."

Sean saw the pain in Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton.  Can you help me?"

"What could we possibly help you with?" Mr. Hamilton asked.

"I need to know how your son was able to marry her?"

Mr. Hamilton thought for a moment.  When you said that you and that young lady were close, is this what you were saying but trying not to say?"

Sean waited and then exhaled, "Yes."

"Mr. Logan, I cannot help you."

Sean jumped in, "Please Mr. Hamilton, I want to do right by her.   I love her more than my own life."

Sean saw the tears fall onto Mrs. Hamilton's cheeks.

"Mr. Logan, your blood would be on my hands.  I cain't help you to order your own execution or the execution of the young lady you love." 

There's more to come…Please review…Thanks. 


	21. A Ray of Hope from Mr & Mrs Hamilton & G...

Author's Note: Sean is still at the Hamilton's house and Marita is preparing to come home, she has less than a week to go. I'm not really sure if I should use the word "negro" or "black" or "colored" or what, so I picked "colored" because I think that it would be most appropriate, but if anyone knows of a better choice, let me know. Also, some other things that I mention may be totally fictional and unreal, but hey, this is fanfiction.net. I'm just trying to make a good story. I have to give special thanks to all of you who reviewed the story and sent encouraging e- mails. I thought that no one was reading the story, so I slacked up on writing. Oh! I would also like to give extra special thanks to Rozlips, who so quickly edited the chapter and made it easier to read. Location: Hamilton's home in Kentucky "Please Mr. Hamilton. I cannot see her and not be with her, and the thing is that whether you help me or not and whether we can marry or not, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her. But, I won't dishonor her. I won't allow myself to take everything that is pure about her if I cannot honor her as my wife, but I will hold onto her as long as I can. If you only knew her, you'd know that she deserves to have the honor of a wife's security. She deserves to have a home and children and anything else that she desires. But, if you won't help me then she'll have to settle for just being someone's little secret and soon enough she'll get tired of that, and I'll lose her," Sean's voice became crackled. "I'll lose her to someone who can't love her as much as I do, and I just can't live with that." Sean was fighting to hold back the trickle of tears that threatened to flow. Mrs. Hamilton finally exploded. "Please John, tell him so that he can go. I can't take it anymore," she wailed. "Alright Mr. Logan, but before I tell you anything, I want you to see something." Sean had no idea what Mr. Hamilton wanted to show him, but he was more than willing to see it. "Go get her," Mr. Hamilton spoke lightly to Mrs. Hamilton. ".But you said that no one," Mrs. Hamilton tried to object, but she was cut off my Mr. Hamilton waving his hand and silencing her. "I know what I said, but I feel that we can trust Mr. Logan especially if he gives us his word as a gentleman," Mr. Hamilton looked at Sean with his hand extended. "Yes, of course, Mr. Hamilton you have my word.as a gentleman," Sean said as he clasped hands with Mr. Hamilton. Mrs. Hamilton knew that an agreement was made so she went to go and get her.  
  
Location: Boston Setting: Parlor of Miss Liza's hotel "Man Marita, I can't believe that we're gonna be going home. I almost feel like this is home. You know what I mean?" Shawn asked. Marita thought for a moment and no she really did not feel that Boston was any sort of home to her. She hated the city life. "No, I can't say that I do. I miss Lexington," Marita admitted. "Yeah and I bet that's not all you miss. Answer me this. If Sal moved to France, Spain, heck even Timbuktu, you'd forget all about your little Lexington wouldn't you?" Marita thought about it, and the truth was that she would want to be with Sal/Sean no matter where he went, but would he do the same for her? Would he really give up everything, the money, the privlege, the Logan name, just to be with her? Sean had told her many times that he would do whatever it took for them to be together, then why hasn't he? Why hasn't he responded to my last two letters? She knew that she was really beginning to think irrationally now. "No! that's not true Shawn, I do care for Sal, but I have a father and a whole life in Lexington," Marita exclaimed. "Take it easy Marita, I didn't mean to push your buttons." "Yeah I'm trying to take it easy, but it seems that you really enjoy pushing my buttons." "Yeah you're right, I do enjoy pushing your buttons, but it's just because we'll be headed home in a couple days and I'm gonna miss you," Shawn admitted. "Yeah, I suppose I'll miss you too," Marita also admitted. Just then Shawn livened up with Marita's confession. Marita continued, "You're the brother that I never had." Then Shawn's demeanor changed again, this time it changed to an angry scowl. "Look I don't have time to be messing around here with you. I gotta go get something for Sadie," Shawn got up and walked out of the room, barely missing Miss Liza as he turned so abruptly. He didn't even excuse himself or apologize. He just kept on going. "What's wrong with him?" Miss Liza asked. "I have no idea. You know how men are. Up one day, down the next." Miss Liza laughed. "I take it that you haven't heard from your beau?" "Nope. Not a word. You know, I don't know what's wrong with him. He made all these promises before I left and now I'm about to come home to I don't know what," Marita lamented. "Marita honey, I hate to ask you this, but do you think that he met someone else?" Miss Liza asked. What?! All of a sudden a feeling of nausea came over her. Sean had turned down a plague of other offers, so in order to avoid rejection, the ladies pretty much stayed away from him, except Vivian. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'out of sight, out of mind,'?" Miss Liza asked. "Yes, I've heard of the phrase, but Sal is committed to me, and besides he's not at all like all of the other men. He's never been one to flirt or be overly-friendly with a person, especially females. A girl would really have to warm up to him, even to get his attention," Marita said. "Well for your sake, I'm glad. I just don't wanna see you get hurt. So, have you got your grades yet?" Miss Liza asked. "No, not yet. You know I'm really gonna miss you," Marita said as she smiled lightly to Miss Liza. "I'm gonna miss you too. You're like the daughter I never had, but if I coulda had one, I'da wanted her to be just like you." "Except I'm sure she'd have to be several shades lighter?" Marita laughed. "Marita, I don't care what color ya are. You cain't help the way the good Lord made ya. You're beautiful through and through," Miss Liza said tearily as she placed her arm around Marita.  
  
Location: Kentucky Setting: Hamilton's home  
  
Mrs. Hamilton came into the room carrying a child about three or four years old on her hip. Mrs. Hamilton finally spoke. "This is Rain. Rain Hamilton." Sean didn't say a word, but he just looked at Rain. She was a very slim child and had a deep tan color contrasted with bright hazel green eyes. She had brown hair with blonde highlights around her face. Even for a child, Sean thought that she was adorable with her head resting calmly on Mrs. Hamilton's shoulder. Sean finally asked, "Is she your son's child?" Mr. Hamilton spoke up, "Yes, my son, John Jr. and his wife, Esther's child. Rain was five months old, and John and Esther had just announced that she was expecting again. John had found a place that he and Esther would go to when they wanted to go out. Well, Mrs. Hamilton and I had agreed to watch lil' Rain, and they left and never came home. The next morning, I went out looking for 'em. Then I was going down the road and I heard a horse whimpering. When I looked down the ditch, I found their horse and carriage turned over and their bodies were under the carriage. There was a stench of liquor everywhere." Mrs. Hamilton sniffled and clung to Rain even more. Mr. Hamilton looked at Mrs. Hamilton but continued. "The sheriff said that John was drunk and that he probably was going too fast and just lost control, but I knew that that wadn't the truth. Esther hated liquor because her ma's old master was a drinker. He'd get drunk and come in on Esther's mother, and that was how Esther was conceived. So, when she told John Jr. about this, he immediately quit drinkin'. Then on top of that, there were bruises, cuts, and gashes all over their bodies, and her blouse was torn. There was all sorts of disrupted ground and torn branches and footprints of all sizes. What we think is that the bastards made a roadblock and pulled them over. Then they tried to hurt Esther and John Jr. did his best to fight them off of her." "Did they.rape her?" Sean asked. "No, I don't think so because her undergarments were still intact. Nevertheless, we don't know what all happened, but that John Jr. and Esther are dead, and they have left us with little Rain here. She never got to know her Ma or her Pa, and she will never be able to live a normal life." "Why not? There are plenty of children here in Lexington that are just like her," Sean said. "Yeah there are, but they are raised by their colored families and the father of these children has never been confirmed. But we're not colored and we're raising a part colored child, so it's just different. Society says that she can't do the same things that we can do and I don't want her to know that part of the world. She's happy here at home with us." Sean listened to Mr. Hamilton. "But what about when she gets older. She's gonna want to do things on her own." "Yeah we've thought about that and when she is ready, we will let her go. We love this child more than we loved our own, but one day I don't want her to look back and think that I kept her in a cage. So, when she's ready, we'll let her go." Rain who had been sitting quietly for so long, finaly spoke, "Pappi, I'm hungy. Can we eat now?" "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton. I forget that it must be about dinner time. I want you both to know that I am truly sorry for the loss of your son." Mrs. Hamilton stood up with Rain in her arms. "Mr. Logan, our son would have ran away if he couldn't have married Esther. They loved each other so fiercely, it made all of us jealous. But, they really brought out the best in each other, and now they left us to raise Rain. I wouldn't trade that or her for anything else in the world." "Mr. Hamilton, I just have one more question for you. How did your son manage to marry Esther?" Sean asked. "Well, that was basically a matter of a technicality. I told you that Esther was the child of her ma and her ma's master. Well, it's the midwife's responsibility to record the child's birth with the name and race. Well, it normally takes about three days for a colored child's color to come. After three days, if the midwife felt that the child could pass for white, they recorded the child's race as white in the county records and they gave a copy to the family. So, when the child got older, if they could still pass for white, then they wouldn't have no problems because legally, they were white. Now when Esther was one of these children, and legally she was white, even though she really couldn't pass for white." "So what did they have to do? Did they just go to any minister and did he just take their word for it?" Sean asked. "Nanna I'm hungry," Rain intervened. "Oh okay honey, Mr. Logan would you please excuse us, we'll be right back," Mrs. Hamilton said as she stood up with Rain. "Certainly," Sean said. "Can I bring you anything?" Mrs. Hamilton asked "No I'm fine. Thank you." Sean said and turned his attention back to Mr. Hamilton. "Well we asked around secretly and we couldn't find a minister, colored or white, here that was willing to perform the ceremony even if Esther was "legally" white, but we found an old abolitionist who was willing to do it. He lives about 50 miles from here on an estate deep in the woods." "So, all we have to do is find out if Marita's race has been recorded as white, but if it's not, then I have no idea of what we can do next," Sean thought aloud. "Well, it became very popular for midwives to do this for real fair skinned children. So, I really hope that it works out for y'all. Just remember what I've told you. Unlike my son, you've got a political position and a family name to uphold. Just make sure that this is what you want because if it's not then you'll grow to hate the young woman you now love and everything that ever brought you two together." "Mr. Hamilton, my political aspirations are sacrificeable. I've been a farmer first and always, and my family name means nothing to me if Marita can't have that name too. And as far as regrettin' goes, I have no idea what tomorrow holds, but I would live every day with Marita like it was our last." Mr. Hamilton broke into a deep chuckle. "You sound just like my John Jr. He said that if he had to die tomorrow at least he could be with Esther today. They had just over a year together, and I never saw two people happier or more in love, but Mr. Logan, John Jr.'s tomorrow did come and he and Esther were killed, but I know that if he could do it all over again, he'd do it in a heartbeat. So, I hope that information will help you and your special lady." Sean walked toward the door with a huge smile on his face, "Yes sir, Mr. Hamilton, I believe that it will help me a great deal. I can't explain how much I appreciate your help. Please, if there is ever anything that you need." Sean was cut off my Mr. Hamilton, "No, Mrs. Hamilton and I, we'll make it just fine." "I understand, but if Rain ever needs anything or if she wants to go to school, you know, my youngest sister, Lexy and all of the other worker's children, take private lessons at home. Rain is welcome to join her." Mr. Hamilton extended his hand toward Sean, "Thank you Mr. Logan, we will definitely consider it. If there's anything else that you need, please let us know. Gladys, Mr. Logan's leaving," Mr. Hamilton yelled. A few seconds later, Mrs. Hamilton emerged from the back of the house with Rain trailing her. She grabbed Sean's hand in both of hers, "Oh Mr. Logan, it certainly was a pleasure meeting you. We don't get company here too often, and I'll be sure to remember you and your intended in my prayers." "Thank you Mrs. Hamilton, we sure do need 'um, and the pleasure was all mine." Sean stooped down to Rain who was holding onto Mrs. Hamilton's skirt. Sean looked into her eyes, and it brought a big grin to his face to think that he and Marita may actually be able to have a child like her someday. He reached out his hand to her, and she slowly placed her small hand in his. "Nice to meet you too Rain. You take care of you grandma and grandpa here." Rain just giggled and blinked her eyes. Sean stood back up, "Again, thank you so much.." When Sean finally returned home, it was late into the evening, he thought that everyone had gone to bed. He removed his hat and started to head upstairs when he heard his pa, "Sean, that you?" "Yeah pa, it's me." Sean turned around and walked into the great room where everyone, even Isaac, was still there. Looks like they were asleep, but they were now waking up, except Lexy. "What happened, we were about to go looking for you?" Ned asked. Sean explained everything to the family. Everyone was happy and went to bed.  
  
Stay tuned.More to come soon.We'll be checking in on Vivian. 


	22. Making a Way & Going Home

Author's Note: Once again, these chapters are written in first draft form. There's a lot that I want to say and a lot of details that I want to add, but I don't have a lot of time; so, the writing may sound a little elementary, but my goal is plot development. I just want the plot to be well-considered, and all of the other things will just have to go lacking. I know that this story is just Sean and Marita, but I hope to create another storyline soon. Anyways, I do hope that you will read and review.  
  
It was time. Time to return back to Lexington. Marita had received her teacher's certificate, and she was looking forward to seeing her father, but she had no idea what to expect from Sean. He ensured her that he would be waiting for her, but he didn't even have the decency to return her letters. She didn't dare write her Pa about it, but this really left her feeling uneasy and uncertain. "If he didn't want to be with me why didn't he just let me know?" Marita wondered to herself. Marita forced herself to drive the negativity out of her mind, she didn't want to make any conclusions until she saw Sean. She knew that she would be able to tell if things were still the same if she just could see his face. Marita had said her goodbye's to everyone, except Shawn and Miss Liza. She and Shawn were scheduled for the same train out of Boston, then they would separate in West Virginia so that he could continue to Richmond, and she would continue to Lexington. She had packed up everything and placed it in the sitting room. Then she went and knocked on Miss Liza's door. "No, don't come in," Miss Liza spoke rudely. "Miss Liza, it's me Marita. I'm about to leave," Marita spoke softly with her mouth close to the door. She didn't hear Miss Liza protest any longer, so she turned the knob slowly. The office was filled with smoke from Miss Liza's cigar. Marita already saw at least a dozen other butts in the trays around the room. "I thought that you had quit that stuff," Marita said as she walked around the room fanning the smoke. "I did quit, but I picked it back up again." Miss Liza puffed again. "So, you came to say goodbye?" "Yeah, Shawn will be here any minute. I just wanted to tell you how much I do truly appreciate you and all that you have done." "Alright that's enough," Miss Liza stood up. "I hate goodbye's so let's just get it over with, I wouldn't want to make you late." Marita was almost offended, but she realized what Miss Liza's abruptness was really implying. "Miss Liza please listen to me," Marita said as she came around the oversized desk and pulled up the chair right next to Miss Liza. She placed her hand on her shoulder and Miss Liza began to melt. "After my own mother and Mrs. Logan, you really have been like a mother to me. I really do hope that you will consider coming to Lexington for a visit. I think that the country, slow life, would do you some good. Please say that you'll come to visit soon." "Marita, I can't." Marita didn't want to hear that and she interrupted, "Please say that you'll come to visit real soon. I would love for you to meet my family, well I don't have much family there, but I have my Pa, and the Logans. They're really the only family that I've ever known. Promise me that you'll come before the next year comes," Marita said calmly while looking straight into Miss Liza's eyes. "Okay, I dunno who's gonna run the place while I'm gone, but I promise that I'll come see you and your family," Miss Liza said with a semi-smile. "I'm really gonna miss you, but here's my address. Please at least send me a letter every now and then, just to let me know that you're okay." Miss Liza took the folded parchment from Marita. "You do the same, and please let me know what happens with your beau." Marita was about to stand when Miss Liza grabbed her arm. "Marita if you really love him and if he really loves you, don't let nothing stand in your way. Trust me, I know from experience that what appears to be is not always what really is. I been readin' the Bible like the preacher tells us and I can remember that there is a verse that says about not leaning on your own understanding or something." Marita smiled and corrected her "Lean not to thine own understanding." "Yeah that's it, I never was much for readin' but that verse sure is fittin'." "Yeah it is," Marita agreed. "Well you better get going, and be careful." Marita hugged Miss Liza once more and went back to the parlor to pick up her luggage. Once she made it to the train station, Shawn was there as he had said he would be. He helped her load her luggage and then they sat together for the ride home. Shawn admitted that he normally passed for white and sat in the white section, but he decided to keep Marita company. They engaged in light discussion for a while, but as it got darker, they engaged in more serious conversation, discussing first kisses and intimacy. Most of the passengers were asleep, and being so close to Shawn in the dark made a strange feeling come over Marita. A strange realization hit Marita. She realized that she really could do anything with Shawn that she wanted, and no one ever find out because she would never see him again. "Stop that!" Marita thought to herself, she knew that she thought of Shawn as nothing more than a friend. Marita listened to Shawn explain his encounters with several ladies, but he insisted that he had been saving himself for marriage. The more Marita listened to Shawn and looked at him the more she wished that he was Sean. She missed him so much but at the same time she had almost gotten used to being without him. She hadn't been touched or kissed for so long. Yet even through all of that there was still a deep welling in her stomach, and it was for the man sitting next to her, it was for the man whom she hadn't heard from, it was for the man she truly loved. Marita realized that how intoxicated she was with Sean. Just thinking about him made her moist. But, now doubt was trying to creep in. She knew that there had to be a reason why hadn't written, but what could it be? He couldn't be that busy. Was he trying to make her miss him more? Just then Shawn giggled with laughter, and Marita escaped her reverie and giggled to make it seem as if she was paying attention. "So, what about you?" Shawn asked. "Huh? Me? What about me?" Marita asked. "What's the farthest that you've ever been with man?" Marita had always felt reasonably comfortable with Shawn, but she did not feel comfortable telling him of her most intimate moments. "Let's just say that the best is yet to come and leave it at that," Marita replied. "C'mon Marita, we're friends, we can tell each other things like this," Shawn prodded. "Yes, I do discuss things like this with my friends..girl friends." With that Marita sat back in her seat and threw her head back. "So, what's the first thing that you're gonna do when you get home?" Marita really didn't care, but she knew that Shawn wasn't good at just sitting quietly, he had to be talking. So, at least he could talk, and she could pretend to listen. This would give her some good time to think.think about Sean. Besides when she was thinking about him, everything seemed so wonderful, even with the uncertainty that tried to creep in.  
  
Location: Lexington, Kentucky Setting: Ned's office  
Isaac walks into the office with a huge smile. "I found it, or at least I know where to find it," he walked in and sat in the large leather chair. "Found what?" Ned asked. "Marita's birth record. During the times when the Klan was running rampant, I took and buried some important documents. The good news is that I know exactly where they are, but the bad news is that it's about a days journey to get there and back. But, I don't mind goin' as long as it's okay with you Ned." Ned sat up in his chair, "Isaac you know that it's okay. I'll have Clay and Jeremy tend to the horses." "Pa, do you think that you can check on the workers in the fields for me, they are normally real good about working without me, but just to be certain." "Yeah, but where ya going?" Ned asked. "With Isaac. I really need to follow this through with every step." "Good then, we'll take off before first light that way we'll be back before Marita comes home. She hasn't written me in a while, so I don't even know the exact date of when she's coming home, but I know that her classes ended today, so she should be here by tomorrow or day after tomorrow. Sean did Marita let you know when she was comin'?" Sean was caught a little off guard because he really didn't want to tell anyone that he hadn't heard from Marita, "Uh, no not exactly, but I'd assume that she'd be coming as soon as she's able. Well, I guess that I'd better go on up to bed. Night Pa.Isaac." "Night Sean," both men replied. Isaac sat back in the chair. Ned reached over and opened his desk drawer. He pulled out two small shot glasses and a liquor flask. He poured the reddish-colored liquid into the small glasses, and then passed a glass to Isaac. "I always thought of us as brothers, but I never thought that we'd be in-laws. If Sean and Marita are able to marry, then it won't be easy for them, actually it's going to be hard, but I couldn't be happier. I will be so proud to know that I actually stood up for something. Something that my Irish ancestors would be proud of. The Logan's and Peter's are making a new family history. Here's to the new family history." With the toast said, Ned raised his glass and Isaac did the same.  
  
Every night since Marita had left, Sean had been putting on the ring that he made. It really bothered him that Marita hadn't written back. He had written her so many letters, yet she didn't take five minutes to write back. Nevertheless, he just knew that once he could see her face that he would know if things were still the same between them. The doubt began to creep in, and Sean began to get angry at just the thought of Marita with someone else. However, his confidence was slightly lifted when he remembered that Marita had promised him that she would return to him, and he knew that if she made a promise that she would keep it. Sean lay down in bed clad only in his long johns. It was still very warm, so he tossed the sheet and blanket to the side of the full sized bed. Sean turned on his side in a desperate attempt to sleep, but his thoughts were just plagued with Marita. "If I could just touch her," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes tightly, but he could almost feel her breath on him. He could feel the way that she used to touch his face and his chest. By this time, Sean was becoming seriously frustrated. He had never been the type of man who had to have a woman in his bed all the time. He preferred to be honorable toward women, especially toward colored women because they were often so misused. White men would release all of their passion on colored mistresses, and then they would go home to their white wives, and then they would turn around and neglect their illegitimate children and give their illegitimate children their name and love. Nevertheless, as Sean entered his 20's, he was even lightly ridiculed for taking so long to marry Vivian. He heard ladies gossiping "It's just not fittin' for him to make her wait so long. Don't that boy have any desire for a wife." Sean laughed to himself. He had always had plenty of desire, but Vivian was always there. She was attractive enough, but Sean wanted a wife, not just a bed mate. Vivian was always there offering herself and her bed to him. She could be so prim and proper in public, but as soon as they were alone even for a moment, she would try to attack him. Sean would give in a little, but he always told her that he wanted to be honorable. To tell the truth, he hid behind his honor and the fact that Marita was always there. If she wasn't there physically, she was there haunting his thoughts, like right now. Sean wanted a real wife who would suffer and reign with him; who would bear their children and take care of them herself not hire someone; who would cook and clean in their home and not just depend on the servants to fulfill her responsibilities. Sean could not ever remember a time when he desired Vivian as much as he desired Marita. Every part of him has always wanted Marita. "Just one more day," Sean thought to himself.  
  
The next morning, Sean and Isaac started their journey as planned. Sean was pushing the horses so hard, Isaac had to yell at him to slow down. Sean apologized, and Isaac just grinned because he knew why Sean was trying to go so fast. "He's doing all this just to be with my child," Isaac thought to himself. Then he briefly thought about what Sean and Marita would do once they would be together, and he quickly forced those thoughts out of his mind because they might cause him to turn around and go home.  
  
Location: Just outside Richmond, Kentucky  
Shawn and Marita had agreed to switch seats at the last stop, so Marita was now sitting at the window. Her stomach all tied in knots because she was so nervous about seeing Sean. In just a few hours she would see him. After three long months, she would touch him. A huge smile spread across her face. "What are you grinning for?" Shawn asked. "Just thinking about seeing Sal, it has been so long. I just hope that he feels the same way as he did when I left," Marita said.  
  
"Five minutes to Richmond..Five minutes to Richmond." the attendant yelled into the colored cabin. "Well, if your Sal changes his mind, you better hightail it down to Richmond," Shawn said. "And what would I do in Richmond. Be the third party, between you and Sadie?" Marita asked. "You would never be a third party Marita," Shawn said as he looked into Marita's eyes. Marita became uncomfortable with the way that Shawn was looking at her, so he diverted his attention to his case under the seat. "Richmond..Richmond.." The attendant yelled out informing the passengers that they had arrived in Richmond. Shawn gathered his case and stood up. "C'mon Marita, I want you to get off and meet my family? The train won't take off for at least 15 minutes." Marita was a little hesitant, but figured that it would help the break to go by faster. She stood up and straightened her dress and made sure that her hair was tidy. As Marita walked next to Shawn, she looked ahead and saw a fair complexioned, black lady standing behind a very tall and imposing white man. "Is that Sadie?" Marita whispered. "No, that's my mother." Marita had to stop her jaw from flying open because that woman couldn't be much over 30 years old. "Shawn! Good to see you" The large man yelled out and gave Shawn a hearty embrace. "Pa!" The two hugged a while and then Shawn stepped back and introduced Marita. "Pa, this is Marita Peters, we went to classes together and she's on her way back to Lexington, but I wanted you to meet her." Shawn's father stepped back and kind of looked Marita up and down. "Hello Marita, I am Douglas Ferguson, Shawn's father. It's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Ferguson said as he took Marita's hand in his and did a deep nod with his head while never letting his eyes leave Marita's. Marita could definitely see that this large, graying man was Shawn's father. He gave her the same look that Shawn had given her several times, which was the same look which made her uncomfortable. "Marita, this is Shawn's mother, Obeelah," Mr. Ferguson said as he turned sideways and reached for Obeelah. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," Obeelah said and greeted Marita with a peck on the cheek. When Obeelah embraced Marita, she could tell that Obeelah was trembling. Something just felt strange to Marita. "Well, it was wonderful meeting you all. I must be getting back to the train," Marita said. "Yes, you wouldn't want to miss it," Obeelah spoke up softly. "Pa go and and take my bags, I'm gonna walk Marita back to the train," Shawn said. As Shawn walked Marita backed, Shawn told Marita that he felt that his father really liked her. Marita began to feel just a little sad because this would be the last time that she would ever see Shawn. He had been such a good friend to her. "Well Shawn this is it. I'm really glad that I got to know you, and I really do hope that you and Sadie have a long, happy life together," with that Marita reached up and hugged Shawn lightly. Shawn wanting to savor the moment, held onto Marita tightly. "I have never met anyone like you Marita. You are so special. I know that your husband will cherish you for the rest of your life," Shawn said softly as he released Marita and kissed her lightly on the cheek. It had been so long since a man kissed Marita, it really stimulated her for a moment, but only for a moment. Marita quickly withdrew from Shawn's embrace. "Bye Shawn." Marita gave Shawn a puzzled smile and boarded the train. "I'll see you soon, Marita," Shawn said. "What ?" Marita asked to herself. She assumed that she just heard Shawn incorrectly, so she just waved and sat down for her last stretch to Lexington. 


	23. Home Sweet Home? or Bitter Sweet Home?

Location: Lexington, Kentucky Setting: Winter's Residence  
  
Although Vivian had exhausted all of her resources trying to convince Sean to reconcile with her and Sean had repeatedly ignored her, she still felt there was hope. She knew that Sean's pride was hurt because he hadn't received a letter from Marita in so long, and she also knew that Marita would be even more hurt that Sean hadn't written her. "Hmmm, maybe they'll just never speak to each other again," Vivian thought to herself. Vivian knew that Marita would be returning soon, and Sean was gone. She had hoped that Sean would return in enough time for her to plant more doubt in him before Marita's return. "Well, I guess that I'll just have to go and find out when Marita is returning," Vivian said to herself. With that, she got up and prepared to go.  
  
Kentucky countryside  
"It should be about forty more feet west of this rock. See, I engraved this symbol in it right here," Isaac said showing Sean the symbol. They walked together in silence the forty feet. Isaac broke the silence, "Alright let's start digging." Sean felt a huge knot growing in his stomach, and he noticed that he was sweating profusely. Finally they hit something. "I think this is it," Isaac said. They both pulled the box out together. "Do you have the key?" Sean asked. "Nope, we'll have to break it open." Isaac and Sean went back to the big rock and beat the box against the rock until it broke open and several documents and a fairly large sum of cash fell out. "Here you take these and I'll read these, let me know what you come up with," Isaac said as he handed Sean a few documents. Sean shuffled through and found a birth record. His eyes immediately scrolled down and saw the word "colored" and looked up at Isaac. His heart immediately sunk. He tells Isaac, "It says 'colored.'" Isaac leaned over and looked, "Sean, it does say "colored" but it also says "boy", this is my birth record Sean." Sean looked down and breathed a sigh of relief and continued searching the other documents. Meanwhile, Isaac was reading something and looking at it carefully. "Sean." Isaac said slowly. Sean looked at Isaac. "You found it," Sean asked. "Yep, you ready for this?" Isaac asked. Both men looked at each other with expressionless faces, then Isaac cracked a small grin, "Even though everyone else in the world sees Marita as colored, this birth record says that she's as white as her mother." Both men broke and roared with laughter. "I can't believe this. It finally happened," Sean laughed and hugged Isaac. "So Sean, if you and Marita can get married, have you given any thought as to where you'd live?" Isaac asked. "Yes, I have. Do you remember my Pa's first house?" "Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten about it. That would be great if it's still in good condition," Isaac said. "Yeah, Pa has some of the hands to maintain it, and when Marita and I were there we." Sean cut himself off mid sentence. Isaac looked at Sean, "You and Marita have been there?" "Isaac don't be angry, Marita and I were there," Sean replied. "Was this the night before Marita left?" Isaac asked. "Yes, but I kept my promise. I did not compromise Marita in any way. I just wanted to be with her for a while." Isaac breathed a deep breath. "I guess that I better get used to it. You and Marita may actually get married, so I guess we better head back before Marita gets home. Sean, did she tell you exactly when she was coming?" Sean still didn't want to tell Isaac that he hadn't heard from Marita, but he couldn't avoid it. "Actually Isaac, I haven't heard from Marita." "Since when?" Isaac asked. Sean decided to go ahead and be truthful. "The last letter that I got from Marita was shortly after she arrived in Boston. I've written her numerous times, but she never replied." "Son, maybe the letters got lost in the mail. That just doesn't sound like Marita," Isaac said. "I just hope that nothing's changed. My biggest fear is that Marita would find someone else down there who would be better for her, and someone who she could bring home that you would like." "Sean, you forget that Marita has had numerous opportunities to be with other men, but she has found a flaw in every one of them. I do want you to know that even though I didn't totally agree with you and Marita's relationship, and even though I still feel that it would be easier for her to be with someone of her own color, I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you are the best man for Marita, and I couldn't pick someone better for her than you. We've gone this far, so we middas well finish it." Sean never heard Isaac speak to him like this before, but his confidence was once again lifted as they decided to turn around and go home. It was early morning, and they expected to be in Lexington in the evening.  
  
Setting: Lexington, Kentucky- Logan House  
  
"Pa! Pa! Alice called as she ran to Ned's office. This telegram just came. It says that Marita is scheduled to come in today!" Alice exclaimed. Ned smiled and stood up from his desk. "Well, I hope that Sean and Isaac make it in time, but just in case, let's go ahead and get prepared to go the station. Please tell Clay and Jeremy to start getting ready. You know they take longer than women to dress, and Alice, please tell everyone not to mention anything to Marita about what Sean and Isaac went for. We'll have to tell her that they went on business. If there's any news to tell, good or bad, I want Sean to be the one to tell her," Ned said. "Okay Pa, I understand. I'll tell Cook to make a special dinner," Alice said as she happily walked out of the office. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alice turned and went to answer it. "Vivian, good morning, what brings you by here, it's Saturday." "Don't be so surprised Alice. I assumed that your Pa would need some assistance this morning," Vivian said as she made her way inside. "Actually Vivian, Marita is coming home today," Alice informed Vivian. Vivian was almost speechless. "I..I..It seems like she just left. Is Sean here?" "No Vivian, Sean is not here. If there's nothing else, then you understand that I am anxious to prepare for Marita's return," Alice said cordially. Vivian really didn't understand what made everyone love Marita so, but she replied, "Yes, of course I understand." Vivian turns to exit as Lexy breezes by. "Lexy go and get ready, Marita's coming home today," Alice says. Lexy's whole face brightens, "She is! Great, I'll be the first one ready," Lexy says as she bounces up the stairs. "What is it about Marita?" Vivian thought to herself.  
  
Setting: Train  
  
"Lexington!...Lexington!" the attendant shouted. Marita clutched her bag and stood up to exit the train. She briefly looked out the window, but she was so nervous. She wanted to vomit right there, but she knew that she couldn't escape the inevitable. She was one of the last people to get off the train. She looked up and saw Jeremy's blonde hair. Then she saw Ned and Clay and Alice and Lexy, but she didn't see Sean or her father. Lexy ran to Marita and embraced her. "Marita, I missed you so much," Lexy said. Then, Marita continued to hug the rest of the family. "Marita, you look great, a little thin, but you're as beautiful as ever. I know you're wondering where Sean and your Pa are, but I had to have them take care of some important business. None of us knew exactly where you were coming. We just got your wire today, but Sean and Isaac should be home soon." Marita was a little disappointed, but it was so good to be back home. After they gathered her bags, they all went back to the farm. On the way home, Lexy and Alice asked Marita all about Boston. Marita answered their questions, but her mind was preoccupied with Sean. Ned insisted that Marita join them for dinner, but Marita asked that she be dropped at home to wash and change.  
  
Location: Lexington  
  
Alice and Lexy tagged along with Marita. While Marita was emptying one of her bags, Alice decided to pry a little. "Marita, are you alright?" Alice asked. "Yes, I'm fine, I guess I'm just a little tired." Alice smiled and continued, "So, the fact that you haven't seen Sean in months is not bothering you even a little?" Marita stops what she is doing and sits down on the bed near Alice. "Of course, I want to see Sean, we're best friends, but I haven't heard from him in so long." Alice is a little puzzled, "What do you mean, you haven't heard from him. He wrote you letters." "He wrote me a letter," Marita responded. "Marita I saw Sean writing letters all the time," Alice explained. Just then, Lexy entered the room. "So, did you bring me anything back?" Lexy asked. Marita and Alice's attention was deterred. "Of course, I brought you something back. I brought all of you something," Marita said as she searched her suitcase for the gifts. When Alice, Lexy, and Marita arrived back at the Logan house, Marita a little disappointed because things looked exactly the same. She realized that she had only been gone for three months, but she just expected things to be different. However, the different thing was that everyone treated her like a guest. Clay held her chair out for her to sit in, but it felt so cold because Sean's chair was empty. Everyone joined hands but which was awkward because Marita and Clay had to join hands over Sean's empty seat. Everyone kind of ate in silence with exception of a few bland comments. Marita could feel the tension. She knew that there was something that they weren't telling her. Finally Marita spoke up, "Mr. Logan would you mind if I speak to you after dinner." "Certainly," Ned replied.  
After dinner Ned guided Marita into his office. Marita looked at her desk and saw how things were rearranged. Ned saw Marita noticing the changes. "It was Vivian. She imposed herself into my office since I couldn't find anyone to replace you. "Oh," Marita said plainly. "Mr. Logan, it seems that something is being hidden from me. It seems that everyone wants to tell me something but refuses. Is everything okay with my father? Is he ill or something?" "No! of course not, we would have told you," Ned said emphatically. "Okay," Marita said as she accepted Ned's response. Ned waited patiently but since Marita didn't asked, he jumped in. "You want to know about Sean, don't you?" Marita didn't even blink or move. "Marita, he's fine. He and Isaac really did have some business to take care of and they really didn't know when you were returning. When they get back, there are some things that we all will need to discuss," Ned said expressionlessly. He really wanted to tell Marita everything, but he didn't want to ruin Sean's surprise if there was one, and he didn't want to upset Marita, if Sean's trip was worthless. That night Marita stayed at the Logan's house after Ned, Alice, and Lexy insisted. Marita hardly slept a wink at all because she was so worried her situation with Sean and what Ned had to talk to them about. The night was going by so slowly. Marita tried to count sheep, take deep breaths and everything, but all to no avail. Finally, she turned on the lantern and pulled the Bible off of the night table. She read less than two chapters, and then sleep quickly crept in.  
Sean and Isaac had finally made it back to Lexington. It was just before dawn. Isaac turned off to go to his house. Sean walked into the Logan house, crept up the stairs, and slid into bed into a deep sleep.  
Ned noticed that Sean had made it home and despite the fact that Isaac would be tired, Ned decided to go and tell Isaac that Marita was home.  
Marita woke up shortly after Ned left and decided to go to her house before everyone woke up because she knew that they'd insist that she stay until Isaac returned. She quickly dressed and crept down the stairs and out the door. When she finally made it to her house, she saw someone coming down the road on horseback. She knew that it was a male, and even though she couldn't make out the face, she knew that it wasn't the face that she was waiting to see. So, she decided to go ahead and proceed into her house. When she walked in, she saw Ned sitting in the chair and she heard footsteps running in the back room. Then she heard his voice yelling. "Ned, you mean that Marita came home yesterday, and you didn't even tell me?" Marita laughed lightly. It was good to hear her father's voice. Ned walked over to Marita and hugged her. "It's so good to have you back. Isaac, there's someone here that I think that you'd wanna see." Isaac walked out of the room with one boot on and the other in his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marita, then he smiled at his baby girl, and Marita smiled back at her father and ran to him, and they embraced for few long seconds. "Honey, I didn't know that you were coming home. It's so good to see you. I missed you so much. Didn't they feed you anything down there? You're as skinny as a rail," Isaac went on and on, hardly giving Marita a chance to respond. Marita was truly delighted to see her father, but if her father was back, that means Sean was back also. But, where was he? Ned sat back while Isaac and Marita talked and about her whole Bostonian experience. Finally, Ned interrupted. "Marita, Isaac, why don't ya'll come out to the house for breakfast. I know that there's some things that we need to discuss," Ned said as Isaac gave Ned a knowing nod. Marita noticed this, and it made her really nervous, but she agreed to quickly change and go to the Logan's for breakfast.  
While Marita washed and dressed, she noticed that that knot suddenly appeared in her stomach, and her hands were trembling. She knew that she was nervous because she would probably see Sean today. She knew that within a few seconds of being with him, she would know if things were still the same or if his feelings had changed. Marita came out of her room in her pretty lavender dress. With her recent weight loss, this was one of the few dresses that still fit her perfectly.  
Just as Marita and Isaac entered the Logan house, Marita saw a face that seemed all too familiar to her. 


	24. Guess who's coming to stay? and Guess wh...

Author's Note: I know that I've been away for a long time, but I will try to do better. This chapter is short, but I've been really busy, and it seemed like a good place to stop. Again, if you have any ideas, please email me at chynnataylor@yahoo.com. Also, please don't forget to submit a review. Take care.  
  
"Shawn!" Marita gasped. Shawn stood up went toward Marita and enveloped her in a bear hug. Just then, he appeared. Just then, he saw her. Sean was also standing with the rest of the family. He did not know who was hugging Marita, but all he could do was say her name, "Marita." Marita quickly escaped her embrace with Shawn and stood back. "Marita, this gentleman says that he's a close friend of your's from Boston. I hope you don't mind me allowing him to wait for you," Alice spoke, while the whole family stood frozen. Marita began to feel the sweat developing on her forehead. Her eyes never left Sean's, even though Shawn was staring her in the face with his arms still partially wrapped around her. "It's okay Alice," Marita said as she tried to take her eyes from Sean. "He still looks so good," Marita thought to herself as she finally deterred her attention to Shawn. "Shawn what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" "No, everything's not okay. Sadie is dead. She caught a bad fever and died a few weeks after I left. Yesterday, when I found out, all I could think about was talking to you. I didn't think that you would mind me coming here. I just had to get away for a while," Shawn said. Marita realized that everyone was staring at her. "Yes, of course, I understand. I can't even imagine what you're going through," Marita said in a comforting voice. "Everyone, this is Shawn. We met at the college. He's just found out some bad news and needed to get away for a while. I know that I just got here, but could you please excuse us," Marita said as she escorted Shawn outside. Sean's ego was instantly bruised as he watched Marita walk out of the house without even speaking to him. He had waited for her for months, and she didn't even speak to him, instead she leaves with this other man. He didn't know anything about this Shawn fellow, but he and Marita had obviously spent a great deal of time together for him to feel confident enough to come to Lexington. "C'mon everyone, let's have breakfast," Ned said. Sean sat down at the table and tried to eat breakfast.  
Outside Marita talked to Shawn. She wanted to console him because that's what she thought that he'd came there for, but considering the situation, he really didn't seem very sad. Marita assumed that that was just his way of grieving, just trying to forget Sadie. Marita knew that it was a bad decision, but she invited Shawn to stay in Lexington for a while, it was the courteous thing to do. She didn't know exactly where he would stay, but she assumed that Ned wouldn't mind him staying at the main house. "C'mon Shawn, I'll take you to my house," Marita said. As they walked out further, Marita and Shawn went to get his horse and carriage, and she noticed the heavily laden saddlebags on the horse. Marita was beginning to feel a bit leery of Shawn because a grief stricken person would not take that much time to pack. Nevertheless, they proceeded to her house. On the way to her house, Marita saw Vivian passing by headed to the Logan's. Vivian noticed Marita and stopped her carriage. "What does she want? She never thought that I was worth talking to in the past. She's so nosey," Marita thought to herself. "Marita so good to see you. Is you're your husband?" Vivian asked with a huge smile. "No, Vivian, this is my friend, Shawn." "You're kidding right? Two Shawn's on the Logan farm. Very impressive," Vivian said as she proceeded to the Logan's. Marita knew that she had better get back quickly because Vivian had a way of making everything worse. "Who was that?" Shawn asked. "That's Vivian Winters, and trust me, you want to steer clear of her." Shawn had heard of the Winters' family and how they can finagle people and decided that he would trust Marita and steer clear of Vivian.  
Sean really did not eat much for breakfast because of all that had happened. He hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Marita, but when he looked into her eyes for just a moments, he felt life entering into his body. He too noticed how thin she looked and wondered if she had been ill. He just wanted to talk to her. Well, he actually wanted to do more than talk, but talking would be a start. He tried to wait for Marita to return, but then he saw Vivian headed toward the front door. He immediately turned and rushed toward the back door. "Sean, where are you going/" Alice asked. "It's Vivian, tell her I'm not here," Sean said as he walked out the rear door. Alice gave a nodding smile and opened the door for Vivian.  
Sean walked out of the back and toward the barn to hide out while Vivian was there. After rubbing the horses for a while, he heard voices. He walked over to the door and peeped out. It was Marita and Shawn walking toward the house, and immediately jealousy gripped him, but he didn't let it get the best of him. He needed to talk to Marita, and he realized that this would be a good chance to get Marita alone. He stepped out of the barn. "Marita, can I show you something for a minute....alone." Marita had not expected this because she hadn't seen Sean in the barn. "Shawn go on to the house, I'll be there in a few minutes," Marita told Shawn. Shawn agreed and walked toward the house, and Marita walked toward Sean into the barn.  
Once in the barn, Sean spoke. "A few minutes...is that all I get?" Sean asked. Marita could sense that Sean was jealous, and she was glad. "Well, what do you expect me to do Sean? I have company." She said firmly and slightly raising her voice. Sean looked at Marita with different eyes because his anger was rising. He didn't know what happened to Marita...his Marita. "So, is this what Boston does to a person? Makes 'em mean?" Sean asked. Marita was really getting upset, "Mean? Me? No, Sean you're the one who's being mean." Sean was obviously getting angry, "And you're the one who came home with a new....new life!" Marita knew that Sean was referring to Shawn. "Sean, I-" Just then, Lexy walks in and yells "Sean, it's time for dinner." Lexy looks and sees Marita also in the barn. "Marita, your friend is still waiting for you. I set an extra place for him at the table. He sure has been me and Alice asking a lot of questions about you." "C'mon Lexy," Marita says as she walks past Sean. Sean just couldn't resist the opportunity to have one last word, "I can see that you did a lot of studying in Boston, but it sure wasn't teacher books." The tears welled up in Marita's eyes as she walked out with Lexy. How could he be so hateful and rude? What happened to my Sean? Marita thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Sean stood in the barn alone and emotions washed over him. He really wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had to go to dinner with Marita, and her friend.  
Sean walked into the house, and Vivian walked promptly up to him. "Sean, your Pa invited me to stay for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Sean then caught Marita's eye on him, and then he just smiled at Vivian while he was still looking at Marita as he pointed Vivian to the dining room, and seated her across from Marita.  
  
What's in the next chapter: A family and friends dinner at the Logan's 


	25. Dinner at the Logans & The Storm

Despite all of the tension in the room, Ned never allowed his family to begin a meal without blessing it first. He reached to his right for Sean's hand and to his left for Clay's, and everyone followed suit taking their neighbor's hand. Vivian proudly takes Sean's hand which Sean barely offered, and Sean watches as Shawn takes Marita's hand.  
  
Jeremy speaks up, "Uh, you want me to bless the meal?" Everyone except Shawn and Vivian instantly shout, "No!" Jeremy is unfazed by the family's objection to his prayer and laughs it off. Ned asks Sean to bless the food. Sean looks down and closes his eyes, and everyone follows suit. "Dear Lord, we thank you for this meal that has been prepared. We ask that You bless and sanctify it and make it nourishment for our bodies. We also ask that you help us through these difficult times. Amen." Everyone echoes, "Amen."  
  
"Difficult times? What difficult times? What has happened? What aren't they telling me? Is that why Sean didn't write me?" Marita's mind is overwhelmed with questions, and she begins to feel upset with herself for not having been civil to Sean in the barn. She was so consumed with her own anger that she didn't even realize that Sean really didn't even look like himself. He was still handsome, but he looked thinner, and he looked a little unkempt. He needed a good shave and hair cut, and he looked so tired.  
  
By this time, Shawn has noticed Marita's lack of attention to her meal, and places his hand on hers to get her attention. Marita then looks directly at Shawn. "You okay?" Shawn asks just above a whisper for only her to hear. "Yeah," Marita says and nods her head at the same time. "You look a little upset. You sure you're okay?" Shawn asks again not believing Marita the first time. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm just ready to get some rest, and I hate that I've not been able to show you around Lexington. I promise, starting tomorrow, I will be a better hostess," Marita smiled as warmly as she could and then reverted her attention back to the dinner table. She didn't want to look, but she knew that Sean was looking at her the whole time. She could feel it. She sense that he was trying to hear what she and Shawn were saying, and she could tell that he was jealous as well. At first, she almost felt sorry for him because his jealousy was misplaced, but she really just wanted to know what Sean meant by difficult times. Marita now looked at Vivian, and how she had once again wiggled her way back into the Logan home, and Marita knew that she was trying to wiggle her way back to Sean's life, if she hadn't done so already.  
  
Vivian is not accustomed to eating with coloreds at the same table, but she knows that if she is going to be a Logan, this would be something that she would have to become accustomed to. The Logans had never been a family to discriminate. Instead of paying Isaac and Marita and all of the other coloreds pennies to work, Ned has always paid them a decent salary, and he even helped the Peters' to build a nice home. Vivian can also sense Sean's jealousy of this other Shawn and decides that it is about time to find out a little bit more about this Shawn. She dives right in. "So, Shawn, Sean has told me that you and Marita met in Boston, and you came all the way down to Lexington just to see Marita. Is that right?" Shawn in the middle of chewing a bite of pot roast, quickly chews and swallows his food. "Yes, that is true. When I came back from Boston, I went home and found that my fiancée had caught the fever and died. She had been dead for two months. I couldn't bear being around there, so I just had to get away, so since I knew that Marita was here in Lexington, I thought that it would be good to go for a visit." "Oh so that's it," Vivian seemed disappointed. "I thought that you were here to court Marita. I feel so silly for having misunderstood," Vivian said trying to sound disappointed. "No, Marita has told me all about her wonderful Sal. When do I get to meet your beau anyway Marita?" Shawn asked turning toward Marita. Marita wanted to pass out. She had really hoped that Shawn would've forgotten about "Sal," and she definitely didn't think that he'd mention it in front of the whole family. "Sal? Who's Sal?" Jeremy asked while all eyes were on Marita. Lexy still chomping on her roast jumps in, "Wasn't Sal the name of Sean's first horse?" Instead of answering any questions, Marita figures that it would be best to straighten this out right away. "Shawn may I speak to you outside," Marita says as she stands up. "Sure," Shawn wipes his mouth and follows Marita.  
  
"Sal was the name of my first horse. Why would Marita tell Shawn that she had a beau named Sal?" Just then it hit him, when Sean and Marita were younger, they would write letters back to each other, and Marita would sometimes call him Sal instead of writing his full name, Sean Aaron Logan. "So, maybe she didn't forgot about me and about the plans we had. She just told Shawn that she was courting Sal, instead of using my name," Sean thought to himself which brought a smile to his face. "Doesn't sound like Marita's been truthful with Shawn," Vivian said as she took a small bite of her potatoes. "Marita's never lied," Sean stepped up to Marita's defense truly believing what he'd just said. Vivian only smiled back at Sean. "Gosh, he still defends her in the midst of a lie," Vivian thought to herself. "Well, I must be going, I've overstayed my welcome." It is customary for someone to object a guest when they say something like that, but no one did. Everyone just bid her goodnight. Sean felt it his duty to see Vivian to her carriage, so he follows her out.  
  
Sean didn't see Marita or Shawn in the house nor were they on the porch. "Where did they go?" Sean wonders. Sean walks Vivian to her carriage and helps her up. "Sean, quit looking for her," Vivian says. "Huh? What?" Sean responds. "You heard me Sean. You must stop this obsession that you have for Marita and let her move on with her life. This Shawn looks like he really cares for Marita and respects her which is something that you cannot do." "I'm not obsessed with Marita, and I can respect her," Sean adds. "No, you cannot. You can't marry her, and even if you could, no one will accept you and her as a couple. No one will accept your children. She may be happy just being your little escapade for while, but eventually she will hate you. She will hate you for not letting her go. You are standing in the way of her happiness with a man that she could marry and have children with. She could have respect, maybe not among all, but at least among her people. Let her go Sean and take control of your life again. You once had such ambitions. You wanted to marry me so that we could prosper together. Sean, all of this is still possible. You just have to let her go." Sean was speechless. Vivian's words struck him. He just stood still as he watched her go. He began to walk back to the house, but then he heard voices coming from the river. Just as he suspected, it was Shawn and Marita. Shawn had his hand in the small of her back. This truly broke Sean's heart. He looked like this was something that he had done before. But, Sean had to admit to himself that they looked good together, walking and laughing.  
  
Sean decides not to alert them to his presence, and he quickly walks and sits on the bench on the porch in a dark shadow. By the time that Shawn and Marita make it to the porch, Sean can hear everything that they are saying. By this time the wind had really started to blow hard, and the rain had begun to fall. "So, you're gonna take me around Lexington tomorrow right?" Shawn asked. "Yes, I'll see you first thing in the morning. Tell my Pa that I'll be over to make breakfast for both of you," Marita said. Marita was now standing with her back facing the front door of the Logan's home. Shawn steps closer to Marita and reaches toward her but only places his hand on her shoulder. He slides his hand from her shoulder down her arm and then lifts her hand to his mouth. "I appreciate what you are doing to help me cope with Sadie's death. Good night Marita," Shawn says and then lightly kisses Marita's hand. "Good night Shawn," Marita replies. She watches as Shawn runs through the rain that was now falling hard and fast. She turns to go inside the Logan house to the guest room that she will be staying in until Shawn leaves.  
  
Sean, still sitting in the dark shadows, finally exhales. It took everything in him to keep from grabbing Shawn by the throat and telling to go back to wherever he came from. He is so hurt that Marita would allow him to come so close so quickly.  
  
During the night, Marita was unable to sleep and decided to go for a walk. The rain had slacked up, and Marita loved the just after the rain scent, so she grabbed her robe and shoes and headed outside. Even though the rain had stopped, it was still very windy, and the clouds were very thick, but there was an unusual stillness. Marita headed toward the river, but decided that there were too many memories of Sean there, so she just decided to walk. Her walk led her toward the forested side of the Logan land. It was not far from Ned and Libby's cabin which was the same place at which she and Sean had spent a night before she left. She decided to go to the cabin. She stepped over the vines and rocks which covered the ground. The cabin was now in sight. She tried to leap over a fallen tree, but she didn't lift her back leg up high enough to clear the tree, so her foot got caught, and she fell over the tree. By the time she landed, her leg was still draped over the tree, and within a few seconds, she felt the worst pain that she had ever felt. She tried to get up, but she couldn't bear any weight on her leg. She couldn't even feel her leg. She knew that it was probably broken. The pain was not throbbing and pulsing. By now it was starting to rain again, and the wind was blowing much harder. She decided to try to pull herself to the cabin using just her arms.  
  
Back at the Logan house Lexy was not able to sleep during the rising storm and decides to go to the guest room to sleep with Marita. "Marita, you awake?" Lexy asked. She wandered into Marita's room, and she could see that Marita was not there. She walked out of her room down the hall. Sean too was awake because of the lightning and thundering and heard Lexy's footsteps, so he got up and opened his door. He knew that Lexy was often afraid during storms. "Lexy you want to sleep with me?" Sean asked with a scruffy voice. "I was looking for Marita, but she's gone." "Gone. Are you sure?" "Yes," Lexy asked. Sean walked to the guest room and confirmed that Marita was not there. He then went to his room and grabbed his shirt and then walked downstairs. Marita was not in the great room or anywhere else in the house. "Did she go to her house to meet Shawn?" Sean thought. "No, she wouldn't meet him in the middle of the night. Where would she go?" Just then Ned walks out of his room. "Sean get everyone up and to the cellar. This storm is picking up, and we don't have time to put the storm shutters up," Ned commanded. "Marita's not here," Sean told Ned. "What? Where is she?" "I don't know. I need to find her." "Sean, she could've went to her Pa's."  
  
"She would never leave without making her bed. Pa, I just have a feeling that I need to find her." Ned could sense the urgency and concern in Sean's voice. "Okay, I'll get everyone to the cellar. As soon as you I'm going to find Marita get to the cellar!" "Okay," Sean said and turned to get to his room only to get his boots, and then he headed over to the stables to get a horse. He didn't even bother saddling the horse. He just jumped on and took off. He rode first to the river and did not see her. Then he rode over to the meadow and still nothing. "The cabin. Maybe she went there." Sean turned his horse and headed toward the cabin. The rain and heavy wind slowed the horse, but he forged forward.  
  
Marita was now soaked. She continued to pull herself toward the cabin with her arms. The pain was so great in her leg, but she had to get to the cabin. "God, please help me to make it. Give me your strength," Marita pleaded with God. She was still about 100 feet from the cabin when she heard the horse steps between the clashes of thunder. She was scared to look, but she turned on her side to see. As the rider approached, she heard a loud, "Yah!" It was Sean. She could tell his voice anywhere. When he spotted her, it brought such relief. He saw her on the ground. The horse was able to leap over the tree which Marita had fallen over, and within seconds, he was by her side. "Marita," he just said her name. "Sean, I fell. Thank God that you came," Marita said with relief. Sean looked at Marita's leg and the swelling and bruising which had become very noticeable. "I had to find you." There was a loud clash of thunder, and the horse was spooked and sprinted away. Sean tried as gently and as quickly as he could to pick Marita up without causing her pain. "Aaaah!" she cried at the pain as he hoisted her up into his arms. Sean held Marita close to his chest, and Marita clung to Sean as he ran to the cabin. When they approached the door, Sean knew that he didn't have a key, so he would have to break a window to get in. "I'm gonna put you down," Sean yelled over the thunder. He placed Marita gently down on her good leg, and he went around the side to the window that was already broken and broke it through so that he could open it. Once he opened the window, he was able to go inside and open the front door for Marita. He picked up her soaked body and took her to the closet. "There's no storm shutters on this place, so we'll have to wait the storm out in the closet," Sean said. Marita offered no objection. Sean quickly grabbed the bear skin rug that was on the floor, and the blanket that was on the sofa. He also grabbed the oil lamp which was already full. He lit the lamp and went into the closet. He through the bearskin rug down, and he helped Marita to sit down. She was so cold and wet. "Sean, I don't know what I would have done without you. You are always there for me. I want you to know that while I was gone, I---" "Marita, don't worry about what happened while you were gone. I just want to keep you safe." Marita was in so much pain, she just leaned back. She tried to lean back against the wall which was very uncomfortable. Sean saw her discomfort, and he offered relief. "Here," Sean said. He sat in the corner of the closet, and pulled Marita toward him between his parted legs. "Is this okay?" He asked. "Oh, I'd much rather have the wall," Marita said causing both she and Sean to giggle. She leaned back toward Sean. This was a position that they both used to be very comfortable in, but it just had been so long. Marita had almost forgotten the pain in her leg, which was still bad but it was almost completely numb. "How's you leg?" Sean asked. "It's pretty numb." "Yeah, I bet. In case you didn't know. You broke your leg," Sean said. "Is that right Dr. Logan. Is there anything else that you may want to include in your diagnosis?" Sean had missed this so much. Marita was his best sparring partner. "Yes, you also need some dry clothes," Sean said as he gently touched Marita's wet hair. "And you need to shave," Marita told Sean. "What you don't like my prickly beard?" Sean said as he rubbed his face against hers causing Marita to laugh. Marita begins to feel more comfortable with Sean, like she used to. The thunder was still roaring, and the rain was still falling. The wind was so strong, they could hear the trees hitting the house. Marita nervously settled back into Sean's arms, and Sean eased her nervousness by lightly wrapping his arms around her. He wanted to hold her tight and tell her how much he still loved her, but he decided that he should take things slowly. 


	26. Misunderstandings & Heartfelt Confession...

About an hour or so later, Sean awoke. He immediately recognized that the rain was still falling hard. Marita was still asleep in his arms. The light from the lantern still provided a very soft and dim glow. Sean attempted to stretch his arms causing Marita to yawn and stretch also. Sean readjusted his arms around Marita and in one natural move, he lightly kissed her head and softly exhaled, "I love you Marita." He didn't mean for that to come out but it was just so natural. For a moment, he thought that he had only said it in his mind, but he knew that he hadn't because Marita, still in a sleepy state, responded to him, "I love you too Sean." By this time, they had both realized what they had just admitted. Sean felt Marita stiffen in his arms. He wanted to reassure her that it was okay. It was okay to let her feelings out. They didn't have to hold back anymore. They could be together now. He just had to let her know that she was right where she belonged. He gently pushed her forward, "Marita, look at me," Sean said softly but firmly. Marita was hesitant, but she looked at him. She was so scared. They had not had a decent conversation since she had returned from Boston. "I love you Marita. You are the only woman that I have ever loved. Let's just forget the past three months and move on from here. Please, can we do that? Can we just start from here?" Sean pleaded. Marita looked at Sean for a few seconds. He was so sweet and so gentle. He knew just what to say. He knew just how to handle her, and this is what infuriated her. "Forget!" Marita exclaimed while scooting away from Sean as best as she could. "You mean that you want me to forget that I wrote you letter after letter and you never responded. You want me to forget that you promised that you would find a way for us to be together. You want me to forget all the times that you lied to me. So, if you want me to forget, I guess that you want me to ignore too. You want me to ignore the fact that Vivian has moved into my old desk, moved into my place at the dinner table, and has probably moved into your life again. No Sean, I'm sorry, I can't forget nor can I ignore. But, I guess that is what you'd expect from me isn't it. You'd expect that I would just take whatever few moments that I could get from you just because you say that you love me. Sean, I really thought that you knew me better than this," Marita spoke firmly.

Sean was truly appalled at Marita's response. "No, I thought that you knew me better," Sean retorted. "I have always treated you as best I could and what are you talking about concerning Vivian. You knew that she never regained herself after the break up of the engagement. She just can't stand to loose. You know that I have never loved her. You know that. What's wrong with you Marita? I'm the one who wrote you letter after letter. I'm the one who had to stay behind while you went galavatin' all around Boston. Then you even brought one home with ya. Yeah, he claims to be grievin' over his fiancée, but I know better. I see the way that he looks at you, and I see the way that he touches you. He's so comfortable with his hands on your back and with kissing you."

"Kissing me. Shawn has never kissed me," Marita retorted.

"Yes, he did. I saw the two of you on the porch after dinner last night."

"Sean, he kissed my hand. That doesn't count and besides how do you know about that?"

"Yes it does count because I can tell that he wants more, and I know because I was there. I saw ya'll walking from the lake. I was sittin' on the porch in a dark corner. He's totally taken by you."

"No, he's not Sean. He's grieving. His feelings may be a little misplaced, but he is very sad about losing Sadie."

"Gosh Marita, are you blind? You really need to pay attention," Sean said as he tried to pull Marita closer to him. "I don't want to talk anymore about Shawn. I want to know one thing, and I want you to answer me honestly." Sean is now looking Marita dead in her eyes. "Don't think about what has happened, but search within yourself for the answer. Sean still had both of his hands on Marita's arms, "Do you truly still love me?" Marita was surprised by his question. She stared into his eyes. In the dim light, she could barely see the blue color of them, but she could see his sincerity. As tears welled up in her eyes, "Yes, I truly do love you. I can't help it, and I don't know why because I've tried not to, but I can't stop it." With those words, Sean deeply exhaled. It was like all the pain and missing over the past few months had built a dam in their hearts and minds, but that dam was now broken down. "I love you too Marita. I don't know what happened to us, but I love you more than I loved you before you left. Can't you see, that is why I had to find you earlier. When Lexy realized that you weren't in your room, I had to find you to make sure that you were safe. I knew that we had argued earlier, but I didn't care about that. I even thought that maybe you went to be with Shawn, but I just had to be sure that you were safe. I didn't even know where you were, but something drew me here to the cabin. And...I don't know what happened to all of my letters that I wrote you, and all of the letters that you wrote me, but all I know is that I love you, and I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Marry me...Sean, we can't get married," Marita said in a unbelieving voice.

"Yes, we can. Gosh, I've wanted to tell you this since you got home. See, I met this older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, and their son was married to a half-colored woman. They were able to marry because when she was born, she looked white, so when the midwife recorded the birth, she recorded the child as white. So, even though she was colored, her birth certificate said otherwise, so she and the Hamilton's son were able to marry. Well, your Pa and I went on a little trip to find your birth certificate. We had just got back the day that you returned from Boston. Come to find out that you were recorded as being a white female."

"What?! This is unbelievable. First, you find this Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, and then you get my Pa to help you, and now you're telling me that there is a way."

"Yes, there is a way, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it. All you have to do is say yes."

"Say yes, I don't remember there being a question."

"I'm sorry, you're right. Here let me help you up," Sean said as he stood up and gently lifted Marita up so that she could stand on her good leg, and he stepped down on one knee. He took Marita's hand in his and then paused for a second to look up at his beautiful Marita. "Marita Elise Peters, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sean humbly asked.

"Hmmm, my leg is broken, and I'm still a bit wet, and I've never looked worse, and all I get is Sean Logan, the most handsome and desirable man on earth, down on one knee asking me to marry him? Well, I guess that it's the least that I could do, since you rescued me and all." Sean and Marita are both giggling now, but Marita looks at his seriously, "Yes, I would be honored to have you as a husband." The couple peer at each other lovingly. In a second, Sean stands up and nearly bumps his head on the shelf in the closet. He takes his hands and places them on the sides of Marita's face while looking into her eyes. "May I?" Sean asks. Marita says nothing but simply nods her approval. Sean gently tilts his head to meet her barely parted lips. At first, his lips touch hers only softly for a few sweet kisses, but then he begins to re-discover her mouth again. It was like that first kiss in the barn right after the broken engagement to Vivian. So rich...So sweet. "Sean," Marita interrupts. "Yeah," he responds. "Can we sit down, I'm getting tired of standing on one leg." Sean and Marita both laugh, and he helps her to sit down on the bearskin rug. For a few, long seconds, there are no words. They only look at each other and smile and in a few more seconds smiling led to more sweet kisses.

"Sean?... Marita?... Ya'll here?" Sean and Marita were jolted out of their embrace by Isaac's voice. They could hear him outside of the cabin. "Marita?" is called again, but this time by Shawn's voice. "Great! You're beau is here," Sean whispers. "Sean, stop playing," Marita says and swats Sean lightly. "You ready to get out of here?" Sean asked. "Do I have a choice?" Marita asked. "Sure, if you want to stay, we could just let them go on looking for us."

"No, if I know my Pa, he's already very worried."

"Okay, well don't say that I didn't offer."

"Marita!" is yelled again by Isaac.

"I'm here Pa," Marita responds.

Sean stands up and helps Marita up also. In an instant, Isaac opens the closet door. "Baby girl!" Isaac exclaimed and hugs his daughter. "Why did you come all the way out here? You worried me to death."  
"I was just walking after I thought the rain had ended. You know how I like that scent."

Isaac then noticed Sean assisting Marita. "What happened to you?" Isaac asks frantically. "Yeah, Marita what happened?" Shawn echoes Isaac.

"You both sound frantic. Trust me the worst part is over. While I was walking, I tripped over the large tree limb that had fallen, and I broke my leg. I started crawling on my arms, and then next thing I know, Sean was here. So, then he carried me to this closet to wait the storm out."

Isaac sighs and looks at Sean, "Thank you for saving my little girl. You are always there even when I can't be." Sean simply grins and nods at Isaac, but this statement got Shawn's attention. _"What does he mean that he's always there for her?" _Shawn thought to himself.

"Marita, I'm so gald that you're okay," Shawn said with a full smile, and he hugged Marita. "Shawn!" Marita gasped, "I'm fine, really."

"Yeah, she said that she's alright," Sean jealously responded.

"Here, let me help you to the rig," Shawn said. Marita didn't even have a chance to object before he sweeped her off her feet.

"Aaaah!" Marita cries in pain. "Hey!" Sean yells, "Be careful with her."

"Don't worry, I know what Marita needs," Shawn replied while he was striding out of the cabin. Marita looked back at Sean who was obviously fuming.

What's up for the next chapter:

1) Shawn and Sean will compete for Marita's attention

2) Vivian develops a new friendship


End file.
